A la recherche du bonheur
by Maire de Tahiti
Summary: Après avoir vécu le malheur, seront-ils capable de se relevés? Et pourront-ils le partagés? Car tous aspirent à une seule et unique chose : LE BONHEUR.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est la version que j'ai essayé de corriger. Si vous trouver encore des fautes, je m'en excuse, vraiment. Moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux. Enfin, désolée encore pour les fautes et bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout était calme, en cette matinée de samedi. Je m'asseyais sur un banc qui se présentait devant moi, les oiseaux commencèrent doucement à sa faire entendre au fur et à mesure que la nuit laissait place au rayon de soleil qui perçaient le ciel. M'enfonçant de plus en plus sur le banc, je me disais intérieurement :

-Merde, tu me manque, je veux te revoir….

Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, dans plus ou moins un mois, je fêterais mes 18 ans.

Je suis plutôt de taille moyenne (enfin si on peut dire que mètre soixante quinze compte pour la moyenne).

J'ai des cheveux blonds qui sont toujours en bataille malgré les efforts que je mets tous les jours à essayer de les coiffer correctement; des yeux bleu qui varient entre le topaze, l'azur, le clair, le foncé.

J'ai trois rayures de chaque coté de mes joues qui pourrait ressembler à des moustaches de chats; un corps musclé et fin et une peau halé.

Je me redressais afin de mieux admirer le lever de soleil puis quelque instant plus tard, je posais mes coudes sur mes jambes afin que mes mains puissent soutenir ma tête et je me dis :

-Pourquoi il à fallut que cela tombe sur toi…..Sasuke…Pourquoi merde...

Pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, il faut remonter trois mois plus tôt. Les vacances d'été venaient de commencer. J'étais seul, chez moi, dans mon appartement, non, je dirais plutôt un studio assez spacieux puisse qu'il se composait de trois pièces.

Tout d'abord, la salle de bain qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée avec des toilettes et une douche ainsi que la machine à laver.

Derrière celle-ci se trouvait la cuisine et au milieu de cette pièce trônait une table ronde blanche accompagner de deux chaises, elles aussi blanches.

De la cuisine, on pouvait voir le grand salon où presque la moitie était séparer d'un mur afin de laisser une place pour un coin chambre.

Dans le salon se trouvait une table basse avec un canapé-lit face une meuble télé avec (évidemment) la télé écran plat dans les fils d'une console de jeu dépassait de l'arrière de celle-ci.

Dans le coin droite du salon, se trouvait une porte qui menait au petit couloir, à la salle de bain et la cuisine ainsi qu'un grand placard où était entreposer différents livres (je dirais plutôt des mangas) et boites de jeux ou de vidéos.

Dans le coin gauche près de la grande bais vitrée, se trouvait un bureau avec un ordinateur portable et autre accessoires électroniques.

Enfin dans le coin chambre, il y avait deux lits, l'un était un lit une place et l'autre était un lit deux place. Ne me demander pas le pourquoi du comment du nombre de lit mais c'était déjà comme ça lorsque j'ai aménagé ici.

Dans le coin droit, il y avait une porte qui menait directement à la cuisine et une grande armoire était encastrer dans le mur.

Et dans le coin gauche prés de la grande bais vitrée (oui, il y à deux grande bais vitrées dans ce grands salon), se trouvait un autre table basse où était poser d'autre magasine, au mur ce trouvait la climatisation et de chaque coté des lits, se trouvait une table de chevet avec des petites lampes.

Puis mon studio se terminait par une petite terrasse me permettant de sécher mon linge sans avoir peur d'être volé vu que je suis au premier étage.

Je me réveillais comme à mon habitude, nu, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche froide d'abord afin que mon corps se réveille toujours engourdi par ma longue nuit puis je passais à la douche chaude afin de détendre mes muscles.

Après mettre sécher et habiller, je pris mon petit déjeuner, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil et il était 6h30. J'avais encore une heure trente pour me rendre à mon travail. Après avoir fini de faire ma vaisselle et de la ranger, je pris mon sac et mes clefs et je sortis de chez moi pour me diriger vers mon travail.

Vous devez surement vous poser la question du pourquoi ce travail, et bien tous simplement parce que depuis 2 ans, je vis seul.

Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Ce fut mes grands-parents paternels qui s'occupèrent de moi. JYRAIA et TSUNADE m élevèrent comme si j étais leur propre fils.

A l'âge de 12 ans, j'ai demandé à mes grands-parents de pouvoir connaitre mes parents.

D'abord surpris, ils me demandèrent la raison, je leur apportai ma raison une pile d'album photo avec nous cinq réunis.

Ils se regardèrent avec un air triste.

-Bien mon garçon, que veut tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi mon père et ma mère ne sont-ils pas avec moi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose pour qu'ils s'éloignent de moi ? Avaient-ils marre de s'occuper de moi ?

-Bien sur que non, mon garçon, me répondit ma grand-mère. Mais c'est un sujet que nous avons beaucoup de mal à en parler, même avec ton grand-père.

-Cependant, nous n'allions pas te cacher la vérité et tôt ou tard, tu l'aurais su.

-Alors ?

-Et bien, sache tous d'abord, que tes parents t'aimais plus que tout au monde, tu étais leur rayon de soleil, leur trésor, leur pierre précieuse, leur tous.

-Ils auraient donné leur vie pour toi. Cependant, la vie en à décider autrement.

-Tes parents s'appelaient MINATO NAMIKAZE et KUSHINA UZUMAKI, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque tu avais 5 ans…..

-Ce soir là, ton père et ta mère étaient sortis pour un diner aux chandelles afin de se retrouver seul en amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas eu un moment seuls depuis ton arriver dans la famille.

-Cela, ne voulait pas dire que c'était de ta faute ce manque de temps. Simplement, ils t'aimaient tellement, qu'ils ne voulaient pas passer un seul instant sans toi.

-Malgré le fait que ton père soit le directeur de RASENGAN AND CO, qu'il est un emploie du temps hyper charger, il trouvait toujours un temps pour passer du temps avec toi et ta mère.

Je souris en entendant cela.

\- ...

-Et ?...

-Et…et bien, tes parents seraient surement encore en vie, si j avais eu la patience d'attendre avant de les appeler me disait Jyraia en baissant les yeux.

-Comment ça ils seraient toujours en vie ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, grand-père.

-Je les ai appelés pour leur signaler ta disparition…..

-Ma disparition ? Comment j'ai disparus ? Et pourquoi ? Et comment ? Et par qui ? J'ai été enlevé ?

-Du calme Naruto, ce n'est pas à ce genre de disparition que je faisais allusion, non.

-Au fait tu t'es seulement cacher parce que tu boudais du faite que ta grand-père ne t'ai pas donner un autre part de ton gâteau préféré alors que tu en avais déjà manger trois.

-Tu le faisais si souvent que nous avions l'habitude que tu te cache pour bouder. Nous te laissons faire parce qu'au bout de quelques minutes tu revenais et tu t'excusais pour ton comportement continua Tsunade.

-Alors, pourquoi les avoir appelés si vous saviez que je reviendrais après ? Répondis-je un air incompréhensible face à leur explication.

-C'est parce que cette fois ci, tu étais cacher trop longtemps répondit Tsunade.

-Bien sur nous avions pensez à regarder à toutes tes cachettes précédentes mais nous ne te trouvions toujours pas.

-Nous avons continué nos recherches dans le jardin et au alentour de la maison mais toujours rien.

-Voyons qu'il était 21h30, nous décidâmes de prévenir tes parents de ta disparition et ils décidèrent de suite de rentrer.

-Mais moi, j'étais ou ?

-Je t'ai retrouvé endormis dans ton berceau qui se trouvait au grenier.

-Cela m'a vraiment surprise car tu n y allais jamais seul à cause des histoires fantômes que ton grand-père te racontais pour te faire peur.

-Je descendis pour prévenir ton grand père que je t'avais trouvé et ton grand-père décida de rappeler tes parents pour les rassurés.

-Cependant, continua Jyraia, ce n'étais pas ton père que j'ai eu au bout du fil, ce soir, là.

-Non, c'était un agent de police, qui m'annonçais que mon unique fils et sa femme avaient eu un accident de voiture et qu'ils étaient mort sur le coup.

-Les passagers de l'autre véhicule qui avait grillé le feu rouge étaient eux aussi mort sur le coup sauf les deux enfants qui étaient à l arrière.

Avant que Jyraia ne puisse continuer, je me levai brusquement en hurlant de tout mon être

-C EST DE MA FAUTE SI ILS SONT TOUS MORTS, SI SEULEMENT JE NE M ÉTAIS PAS ENTÊTER POUR CETTE MAUDITE PART DE GÂTEAU, ILS SERAIENT ENCORE TOUS EN VIE !

Je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir brisé ma famille et celle de ses enfants dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, mon cœur se serrais tellement fort dans ma poitrine, tandis que mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler sur mes joues.

A ce moment là, je ne vis pas ma grand-mère se rapprocher de moi, je sentis seulement une vague de chaleur réconfortante m'envahir et je m y laissa aller.

Doucement j entendis ma grand-mère me dire que ce n'étais pas de ma faute, que tout le monde peuvent être touché pas ces évènements et me rassura en me disant que mes parents ne m'en voudraient surement pas, vu l'amour qu'ils avaient tous les deux pour moi.

Je demandais quand même par curiosité, le nom des enfants de l'autre véhicule. Mon grand-père me dit alors qu'ils s'appelaient ITACHI et SASUKE UCHIHA.

A partir de cet instant, juste avant mon entrée au lycée, je me mis à chercher des informations sur eux. Je savais que c'était des frères Itachi étant l'ainé de la famille et Sasuke le cadet.

J'ai su plus tard, que l'entreprise de papa était associée avec une compagnie commerciale du nom de SHARINGAN et que cette même compagnie était également la compagnie des parents d'Itachi et Sasuke.

Après la mort de ceux-là, la compagnie fut diriger par le cousin des deux frères un certain OBITO UCHIHA et leur oncle MADARA UCHIHA.

C'est aussi durant mes années collège que je fis la connaissance de mon cousin NAGATO UZUMAKI. Il est aujourd'hui âgé de 25 ans.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a tout de suite fait penser à maman, car il a la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle, rouge. Il est assez grand, svelte mais musclé et des cheveux raide dont certaines d'entre elles cache son visage fin, à la peau clair comme maman mais a surtout de magnifique yeux mauve avec comme particularité d avoir des cercles autour de sa pupille, ce qui le rend unique.

La première chose qu'il me dit ce jour là fut « Je suis content de te retrouver Naruto, si tu savais comme tu ma manquer. Tu ressemble vraiment beaucoup à oncle Minato et tu as le même sourire que tante Kushina » avant que celui-ci me prenne dans ses bras pour me serrer tendrement.

J'étais quelque part heureux de retrouver un peu de la famille du coté de ma mère, car j'avais pu comprendre de la part de Jyraia et Tsunade que mes grands parents maternels en voulais à mon père de leur avoir enlevé leur fille unique. Et les liens furent définitivement couper à la mort de celle-ci.

Mes grands-parents avaient de la peine pour moi car eux ne voulaient pas me connaître. Bien sur j'avais de la peine, mais j'ai pu au moins avoir l'amour de mes grands-parents paternels, Nagato et oncle Kurama.

C'est justement par lui que j'ai pu avoir des informations sur les frères Uchiha étant donner qu'il codirigeait la compagnie de papa, en attendant que je puisse le faire à mon tour, avec mon oncle KURAMA UZUMAKI.

J'ai toujours en ma possession une photo de famille des Uchiha que (je ne sais pas comment il à fait pour l'avoir) Nagato me donna afin que je puisse mettre un visage sur les frères, même si sur celle-là, Sasuke n'étais qu'un bébé.

Cependant, peut avant ma première année de lycée, je perdis mes grands-parents, victime eux aussi, d'un accident de la route causé par un chauffard ivre mort.

Cela ma tellement anéantit que j'ai du vivre un certain temps chez mon oncle.

Malgré les nombreuses responsabilités qu'avaient Nagato et Kurama, ils m'ont soutenu durant cette période, ainsi que mes camarades de classe du collège qui sont devenus par la suite mes meilleurs amis : SAKURA HARUNO, INO YAMANAKA, KIBA INUZUKA, SHIKAMARU NARA, CHOJI AKIMICHI et SHINO ABURAME.

Je les remercie vraiment du fond du cœur de ne pas m'avoir abandonné dans ma solitude, d'avoir été mon soutien et de m'avoir aidé à avancer quoi qu'il arrive.

Comme Nagato me le disait souvent lorsque je déprimais « _tu es UN NAMIKAZE et UN UZUMAKI, n oublie JAMAIS cela. Tu as dans le sang cette FORCE qui te fera avancer vers le futur. Tous les obstacles ou les malheurs qui se dresseront devant toi te rendrons plus fort que jamais et n oublie pas que tes parent, tes grands parents qui ne sont_ _plus là, ton oncle, moi, tes amis, croyons tous en toi, Naruto. Tu n'es pas seu_l. ». Je souris à cette pensée.

C'est durant ma première année de lycée que je rencontrais Uchiha Sasuke pour la première fois.

Il était devenu très beau. Sa peau est très pâle qu'on aurait dits de la porcelaine, un peu plus grand que moi d'une bonne tête, des cheveux noirs corbeau dans la coiffure partait en pique vers l'arrière alors que deux larges mèches encadraient son visage fin. Il a des lèvres légèrement roses, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau de porcelaine, un nez assez fin et ses yeux onyx étaient d'une telle profondeur que lorsque mon regard croisa le sien elles m envoutèrent immédiatement.

Je tombai irréversiblement amoureux de lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Tous mes amis du collège savait que j étais gay. Au début, il n'y avait que Sakura qui était au courant de mon penchant, vu que l'on étaient sortit ensemble. Et durant le temps où notre couple à durée, j'avais découverts que j'aimais les mecs. Je mis donc un terme à notre couple non sans mal, parce que ma très cher Sakura voulais absolument connaitre la raison.

Elle fut très honorée d'être la première à le savoir et je lui avais dit à ce moment là que je la considérais plus comme ma sœur qu'autre chose.

J'avais également dû expliquer ma situation à nos amis, qui, au contraire de ce que je pensais, ne me rejetèrent nullement. Tous ne souhaitais qu'une chose pour moi, que je sois heureux et en bonne santé.

Du coup, je trouvais vraiment l'Uchiha à mon goût et je m asseyais systématiquement à coté de lui à chacun de nos cours afin de pouvoir admirer de plus prés chaque parcelle de son corps.

Cela n'échappa pas aux regards de Sakura et de Ino, qui étaient, à ma plus grande joie, également dans ma classe avec les garçons.

Aussi, à la pose déjeuné, elles n'arrêtaient de me taquiner. Nous étions tous sortis dehors assis à l'ombre d'un arbre pour déjeuner. Cependant, je ne prêtais pas attention à la conversation de mes amis car je cherchais Sasuke du regard.

Je le trouvais à quelque mètre en face de nous en train de discuter avec il me semble des élèves de premières parmi lesquels je reconnu ma cousine KARIN UZUMAKI.

Celle-ci me fit de grand signe de ses bras lorsqu'elle me vit. Je lui répondais de la même façon avec un grand sourire.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle vienne vers nous avec Sasuke et les deux autres personnes.

Je me levais pour l'accueillir comme il se doit et faire les présentations.

-Naru-kun, me serra-t-elle tendrement, je ne savais pas que tu ferais ta rentrée ici.

-Je suis également étonné de te voir ici, Nee-chan. Nagato m'avait dit que tu devais partir en Suisse pour continuer tes études.

-J'ai changée d'avis au dernier moment. J'ai décidée de terminer mon lycée ici et de partir ensuite en Suisse pour faire mon cursus universitaire me dit-elle en se détachant de moi.

-Je vois que vous êtes encore tous dans la même classe tandis qu'elle jeta un œil derrière moi.

-Ouais et c'est vraiment le pied disait Kiba

-Je vois ça. Je suppose que tu à déjà prévue toutes les conneries que tu pourrais faire durant l'année, n'es-ca pas ?

Kiba regarda ma cousine faussement indigné et on éclata tous de rire.

-J'espère que tu ne feras pas choper, sinon, vous allez perdre votre clown de service.

-Eh! Oh! Ca va! Hein ! s'exclama Kiba. Je n'y peux rien, si je fais le clown, je suis né comme ça.

Et nos rires repartirent de plus belle. J'ai même pu avoir l'honneur d'entendre le rire cristallin de Sasuke qui est sublime.

-Bon, je vous présente mes amis. Le mec qui ressemble à un poisson avec ses dents pointues c'est SUIGETSU HOZUKI et l'autre qui à l'air d'une gros brute mais qui très gentil c'est JUGO. Je ne vous présente pas Sasuke puisqu'il est dans votre classe.

Tout le monde les salua et je leur présentai à mon tour mes amis. Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo et Sasuke déjeunèrent avec nous. Quelque instant plus tard, d'autres personnes nous rejoignaient.

Il y avait les HYUUGA, NEJI et HINATA, TENTEN, LEE ROCK, les SABAKU, TEMARI, KONKOURO et GAARA.

Tous étaient dans la classe de Karin sauf les Sabaku qui eux étaient en terminale et celle-ci leur proposa de se joindre à nous, chose qu'ils acceptèrent.

Du coup, cela était devenu très vite animés entre Kiba et Lee qui improvisèrent un sketch, suivis des filles qui s'étaient mis à pousser la chansonnette tous en improvisant des mouvements chorégraphiques.

Malgré toutes ces remues ménage, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Sasuke. A chaque fois qu'il souriait, qu'il riait, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. J'étais partagé entre le sentiment de joie et de peine.

Après que la sonnerie de la repris des cours sonna, nous repartîmes chacun de notre coté, en se promettant de déjeuner ensemble si l'occasion se représentait.

Je serrais tendrement Karin et celle-ci me fit une bise avant de retourner en cour.

Alors que l'on se dirigeait en cours d'économie-droit, Sasuke, m'interpella

-Il faudrait quand se parle après les cours. C'est possible ?

-Euh… Oui, oui, c'est bon pour moi lui répondis-je en détournant mon visage pris de rougeur. Celui-ci hocha la tête et nous continuâmes vers notre salle de cours.

On ne se reparla pratiquement pas et tous l'après midi se passa sans encombre.

Tandis que je rangeais mes affaires, Sakura se dirigea vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille

-Tu me raconteras plus tard, d'accord ?

Elle me fit une bise sur la joue et un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la classe avec Ino.

Je me levais pour sortir de la classe suivis de Sasuke. Puis, celui-ci me proposa d'aller au grand parc qui n'était pas très loin du lycée pour discuter tranquillement.

Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête et nous nous dirigions vers le dit parc. Après que l'Uchiha trouva un endroit assez discret des regards des autres promeneurs, il fit un geste qui me peina.

-Pardon, Naruto, alors que celui-ci s'était incliner. Je te demande de me pardonner, cela fait plusieurs années que je te cherche pour te demander pardon pour la mort de tes parents.

Je compris qu'il parlait de l'accident de voiture qui tua nos parents, et avant que celui-ci ne puisse continuer, je le coupai

-Je te demande, aussi, la même chose Sasuke. Je te demande également pardon, pour la mort des tiens.

L'Uchiha se releva et me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Je lui proposai de s'assoir près de l'arbre qui se trouvait en face de nous afin de mieux lui expliquer.

Nous nous installèrent donc près du dit arbre et je lui racontai tous ce que mon grand-père me raconta à mes douze ans.

Cela ne se fit pas sans peine, car la douleur que j avais ressentis à cette époque revinrent à la surface, et mes larmes coulèrent à flots malgré tous les efforts que je faisais pour les retenir.

Sans m'en rendre compte, Sasuke s'était adossé à l arbre et m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me consoler. Je sentais son torse contre mon dos alors que ses bras entouraient ma taille. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, tournant mon visage vers son cou. Il posa sa joue sur mon front et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage

Et il me raconta à son tour la raison de sa demande de pardon. Il me disait que ses parents serraient surement encore en vie aujourd'hui s'il ne s'était pas chamaillé avec son frère ce soir là.

Son père n'aurait surement pas quitté la route des yeux pour les réprimandés et se serrait surement arrêter à temps alors que le feu passait au rouge.

Il me dit aussi, qu'il avait faillit perdre son frère Itachi, car celui-ci avait apparemment détaché sa ceinture pour ce positionner devant lui afin amortir le choc et qu'il était resté dans le coma pendant une année.

C'est alors que je sentis les larmes de Sasuke couler sur mes joues. J'entremêlai nos doigts et fit en sort que son étreinte soit plus fort afin de lui faire comprendre que je le soutenais dans sa douleur.

Il continua en me disant que si son oncle et son cousin n'étaient pas là, durant le coma d'Itachi, il serait surement devenu fou.

Je lui dis la même chose concernant Nagato et oncle Kurama ainsi que mes grands parents paternels.

Sasuke rajouta qu'après le réveil de son frère, leur lien fraternel se renforça et qu'Itachi était sans pitié envers ceux qui lui faisait du mal.

Je souris à ses paroles et lui dit que cela était devenu pareil avec Nagato ainsi que Kiba Shikamaru, Choji et Shino.

Puis nous restâmes comme çà sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, nos portables sonnèrent en même temps.

Nous nous levâmes et chacun répondit de son coté. Après quelque seconde on se regarda

-C'était Itachi, je lui ai dit que j'étais au parc et il vient me chercher.

-C'était Nagato, je lui ai dit que j'étais au parc et il vient me chercher.

On se mit à éclater de rire à cause de nos réponses et après s'être calmé, nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du parc.

Nous ne fûmes donc pas surpris de voir deux ombres courir à notre rencontre en sachant de qui ils s'agissaient.

-Tu n'as rien ? Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose en ne te voyant pas à l'entrée du lycée. Ne me refait plus ce coup là, ok ?!

-Tu n'as rien ? Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose en ne te voyant pas à l entrée du lycée. Ne me refait plus ce coup là, compris !

On se regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Les deux compères ne comprenait pas la raison de notre fou rire et après m'être calmer (en tous cas, j'essayais) je leur expliquai la raison.

-Je crois que dans une ancienne vie, on devait surement être des jumeaux pour sortir la même phrase spontanément dis-je.

-Je le pense également, vu qu'il y a quelque minutes à peine, en à sortit la même phrase après avoir raccroché nos portables rajouta Sasuke.

Après quelques explications plus détaillé, Nagato et Itachi rirent également.

-Il faudrait que l'on trouve un temps pour diner ensemble un de ses quatre proposa Nagato.

-Pourquoi pas, cela nous ferais pas de mal de se voir autre que pour le travail répondit Itachi.

-Ouais, ce serait génial. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

-Dobe, on vient juste de reprendre les cours, ça sera pas pour tous de suite. Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Dobe, Teme. C'est Naruto. Na-ru-to. Tu pourrais retenir le prénom de tes camarades de classe, quand même !

-Dobe est plus approprié vu la tête d'ahurie que tu as.

-Tête d'ahurie toi-même triple Baka

On se souriait et on fit un brofist. Puis je me dirigeais vers la voiture de Nagato et celui-ci me raccompagna à mon appartement.

Après avoir remercié Nagato et lui avoir dit de faire attention sur le chemin du retour, je montais chez moi, me prendre une douche, manger un petit truc et faire les quelques devoirs que l'on nous a donné en ce premier jour d'école. La poisse.

Tandis que je m'allongeais sur mon lit, mes pensées étaient pour Sasuke. J'étais heureux de notre conversation au parc.

Heureux, car durant toute ses années, je n'étais pas le seul à les chercher. Lui aussi me cherchais pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

Heureux, car on culpabilisait chacun de notre coté et on s'empêchait inconsciemment de vivre pleinement.

Heureux, car nous avons enfin pu apaiser nos cœurs meurtries pas la mort de nos parents grâce au pardon de l'autre.

Je rougis fortement en me rappelant les bras de Sasuke autour de ma taille, de son souffle sur mon visage lorsque j'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule, mon visage tourner vers son cou alors que celui-ci avait mit sa joue sur mon front.

Je cachais mon visage avec mon oreiller en me rappelant du geste que j'avais fait pour le réconforter lorsque celui-ci avait versé des larmes.

-Et merde ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Putain ! J'aurais l'air de quoi demain au lycée ! Merde ! Je vais me taper la honte ! Mais quel con ! Argh ! Et c'est sur ses paroles que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, la peur de revoir Sasuke et de me sentir gêner en sa compagnie ne se manifesta pas, puisqu'il se comporta comme d'habitude.

Je racontais également à Sakura ce qui c'était passé la veille, elle m'encouragea à continuer à être encore plus proche de Sasuke.

Suite à cela, le lien qui me reliait avec Sasuke se renforça puisque nous sommes devenus des meilleurs amis.

On passait vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble, que ce soit au déjeuné, à chaque pause que l'on avait et même les mercredis et/ou vendredis après-midi où je l'invitais chez moi pour faire nos devoirs communs ou simplement jouer à mes jeux.

Durant les vacances de décembre, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec Sasuke. Cela me rendait un peu triste car j'aurais vraiment voulu passer plus de temps avec lui. C'est de là que m'aie venu l'idée de me trouver un emploie saisonnier durant les vacances d'été.

Je proposais donc ma candidature à Choji, dont le restaurant familial cherchait toujours des personnes pour ses périodes là, en tant que barman.

Je fus surpris d'y voir également Sakura et Ino pour le poste de serveuse, Kiba pour le poste de commis de cuisine et Shino et Shikamaru pour le même poste que moi.

Les parents de Choji, qui nous connaissaient tous, furent ravis de nous voir et décidèrent de tous nous prendre avec une personne en plus un certain SAI UCHIHA.

Apparemment c'est un cousin de Sasuke, mais je n'osais pas lui demander pour confirmer mes doutes.

Il a la peau plus clair que celle de Sasuke, il est de la même taille que moi, des cheveux raides très noir, des yeux qui ressemble à s'y m'éprendre à ceux d'un chat dont les pupilles son aussi onyx que celle de son cousin. Mais il donne l'impression de ce foutre de la tête des autres avec son faux sourire. Et il était au même poste que celui de Kiba.

Il nous a fallut au moins trois semaines pour bien assimiler les habitudes du restaurant. Choji lui s'occupait de la formation de Kiba et Sai; sa mère de Sakura et Ino quand à son père, il s'occupait de Shino, Shikamaru et de moi au bar.

J'avais de quoi occuper mon esprit. Je ne l'avais appelé qu'une seul fois durant les vacances d'été et Sasuke m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas être déranger sous aucun prétexte et qu'il en était désolé.

Cela m'a vraiment fait du mal sur le moment et je ne sais pas si j'ai réussit à lui donner l'impression que ce n'étais pas grave pour moi à ce moment là. Même si j'aurais voulus qu'il m'accorde une seul journée en sa compagnie.

Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur mes amis pour me faire changer les idées. C'est également durant cette période que des couples se formèrent.

Kiba, qui avait flâcher sur la timide Hinata lors de notre premier déjeuné en commun, lui demanda de sortir avec lui, en ayant préalablement demandé l'autorisation à son cousin Néji, qui lui était très protecteur envers elle, comme un grand frère.

Sai, lui, fit sa demande à Ino, qu'il trouvait vraiment magnifique lorsque celle-ci se mettais en colère, chose qu'elle accepta.

Temari n'alla pas par quatre chemins avec Shikamaru, elle l'embrassa carrément durant son service et fit comprendre aux autres filles qui étaient présente dans le restaurant que le Nara l'appartenait et quiconque s'en approchait recevrais les foudres de celle-ci.

Quand à Sakura, Gaara l'invita à un diner aux chandelles juste après son service. Et celui-ci avait tout préparé au grand parc qui n'était pas très loin du lycée. Je pense que Temari et Konkouro ont du l'aider, après ce que Sakura ma raconté durant sa soirée.

Choji et Shino,eux, préféraient profiter de leur statut de célibataire, ne se sentant pas trop pressés de trouver basket à leur pied.

J'étais vraiment ravie et heureux pour eux. Même si j'étais un peu jaloux, puisque l'objet de mes désirs n'était pas là.

J'étais loin de me douter que plusieurs évènements allaient radicalement changer ma vie durant les vacances d'été après la fin de mon année de première. Mais c'est surtout ma relation avec Sasuke qui allait radicalement changer.

* * *

Voila donc la fin de mon premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas si je dois le continuer ou pas. J'ai déjà la suite sur papier mais dès que je commence à le mettre par écrit sur mon ordi, je me relis et soit je rajoute des détails qui ne sont peut être pas nécessaires (j'essaye de faire en sorte que les lecteurs comprenne l'idée que je voulais faire passer à ce moment précis), soit je change complètement la tournure de ma fic et du coup je suis obliger de la recaler avec ce que j'ai écrit sur papier pour que ça tienne la route.

Donc reviewé moi, j'accepterais tous les critiques négatives comme positives. Et j'essaierais de m'améliorée. Même si écrire n'est vraiment pas mon fort. A ++

Et gros bisous des iles paradisiaques.


	2. Chapter 2

je (re)publie mon chapitre 2 car j'ai du faire une boulette sans m'en rendre , je vous pris de m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes que vous risquez de trouver. comme je l'ai déjà dit, moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux.

bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Je sortais donc de l'immeuble, enfourchant mon vélo pour me diriger vers le restaurant familial de Choji.

Je vis Shino, Sai et Kiba, me rejoindre, eux aussi en vélo et nous décidèrent donc de faire une petite course sur le tronçon restant qui nous séparait du restaurant.

Chacun de nous passaient entre les voitures et les piétons, tous en faisant attention à ne par se faire renverser et nous arrivions tous à destination son se faire de mal.

Ino et Shikamaru étaient déjà arrivés. Puis, nous vîmes Sakura arrivée en voiture. Gaara, après que celui-ci eu obtenu son permis de conduire, mis un point d'honneur à déposer et récupérer sa petite-ami à son travail. C'était également le cas, pour le lycée.

Après s'être tous saluer, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du restaurant pour rejoindre Choji.

Nous fûmes tous étonnés de le voir seul et celui-ci nous expliqua que ses parents avaient décidés de le laisser gérer le restaurant durant les vacances d'été.

Ils ont avaient décidés ainsi car durant les vacances d'été de l'année dernière, Choji avait parfaitement réussit à gérer le restaurant alors que son père était hospitaliser et que sa mère était au coté de son mari.

Ils furent impressionnés et fière de le voir se débrouiller son leur aide. Aussi, ils pouvaient, sans risque, prendre congés du restaurant en sachant que leur fils gérait la situation.

Nous lui félicitions tous de cette « promotion » et attendions tous ses directives. Après nous avoir tous donner chacun nos directives, nous nous attelâmes donc à la tâche pour l'ouverture à 10 heures.

Il y avait les habitués, les businessmans des bâtiments d'en face qui semblait toujours presser des touristes de passage apporter par les nombreux bateaux de croisière qui passait pas notre île en escale certain de nos camarades de classe qui venaient soit en famille, en couple ou seul.

Mais jamais je ne vis l'objet de mes désirs franchir les portes du restaurant. Et pourtant, il savait que j'y avais travaillé durant les vacances d'été précédent.

Je n'avais pas arrêtée de lui vanter la cuisine du restaurant. Nous y avons même diner avec Itachi et Nagato, mais surtout, je lui avais fait comprendre que j'y retournais travailler à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Mais, cela ne semble vraiment pas intéressé Sasuke, puisque monsieur à mieux à faire.

Pourtant, un jour, sans crier garde, Sasuke, franchit les portes de se restaurant, avec une fille.

Elle avait la même taille que Sakura, des cheveux blond comme les miens attache en nattes de chaque coté dont deux larges mèches encadraient son visage fin des yeux marrons et une forte poitrine dont la robe bustier, en mousseline bleu et blanche coute à froufrou, la mettait en valeur. De plus, elle portait une basse résine blanche, dont celles-ci s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisse avec des bottines hautes bleu. Et sur sa main droite, on pouvait voir un tatouage de fleur d'oranger?

Ma main serrait tellement fort la coupe de champagne, que j'étais en train de nettoyer, qu'elle se brisa.

Shino et Shikamaru se retournèrent vers moi, tandis que Sakura, qui était arrivée entre temps au bar pour passer une commande, posa une serviette propre sur ma main ensanglanté et me poussa vers nos vestiaires.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Naruto ? Ne saute pas vite à la conclusion en ayant vu Sasuke arriver avec cette fille au restaurant, d'accord ?

J'hochais de la tête tandis que Sakura me soignait la main.

-Bon, disait Sakura en finissant de bander ma main, j'espère que tu pourras travail avec ta main bander. Mais s'il te plait, Naruto, garde ton sang froid. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent.

-Je vais essayer, mais je te promets rien, Sakura dis-je en soupirant

-Tu seras bien obliger, je te signale que tu travail là, ok ? Alors tu prends sur toi, et tu fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne te promets rien Sakura.

-T'es vraiment une tête de mule quand tu t'y mets, je te jure. Tu peux vraiment être désespérant parfois me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de me lever et me diriger en direction de la salle du restaurant.

Durant le tout le temps où Sasuke et cette fille étaient présents, je fis comme si ils n'étaient pas là, même si je jetais de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers eux.

Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là, c'était que Sasuke faisait de même et si Shikamaru ne m'avait rien dit à ce moment là, je pense que je serais resté comme un idiot fini dans mon coin.

Bizarrement, je me détendis tout de suite, en sachant que Sasuke m'observait également, et cela me permit également de faire abstraction de la fille qui l'accompagnait.

Peux avant qu'ils ne quittèrent le restaurant, nos regards se croisèrent, et Sasuke me fit un sourire du coin de sa lèvre. Je rougis violemment à ça, et me fit une claque mentalement à cause de ma réaction, se qui fit sourire plus franchement Sasuke.

Alors que j'essayais de me calmer, Sakura s'approcha de moi et me tandis une serviette de table.

Je l'a regardais d'un air interrogateur en attendant des explications de sa part

-C'est de Sasuke. Il m'a dit de te dire de le lire après ton service.

Je pris donc la dite serviette puis la mis dans la poche de mon pantalon. Cependant, je ne me rappelai plus du tout que j'avais cette serviette et l'oublia.

Ce fut Sakura qui me rappela l'existence de la serviette le lendemain matin, et je ne sus jamais ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus, étant donner que je l'avais passé à la machine et que la serviette était irrécupérable.

Je n'osais pas n'en plus appeler Sasuke pour lui demander se qu'il avait écrit sur cette serviette, de peur de me faire rembarrer comme la dernière fois.

Aussi, je fus étonné de voir Sasuke en train de m'attendre adosser au mur du bâtiment, lorsque je revins de ma matinée de travail.

-….Sasuke ?

-…..Hm….

-Euh, qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Sasuke se décolla du mur, puis releva sa tête et se tourna vers moi

-Dobe, Sakura ne t'as pas passé le mot ?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, oui, le mot… Ben, disons que j'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais et lorsque je m'en suis rappelé,….. Ben, elle était irrécupérable…. Désolé…

-Y a que toi pour pourvoir faire se genre de chose. Surtout que j'avais marqué que tu prennes ta journée aujourd'hui pour passer du temps avec toi.

Je le regardais alors mes yeux s'écarquillaient par se qu'il était en train de me dire, et je finis par lui sourire.

-Ton offre est encore bonne ou tu dois t'en allé dans la minute ?

-C'est bon, j'ai encore du temps à te consacré. On monte ?

-Yep !

J'étais vraiment super content de le voir. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser de la raison de sa soudaine visite.

Es-ce qu'il avait remarqué que je l'observais au restaurant hier ? Si oui, m'en voulais-t-il pour ça ?

Pire, es-ce qu'il venait me dire que cette fille est sa petite-amie ? Qu'il venait me raconter leur rencontre et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne devait en aucun cas être déranger sous aucun prétexte ?

Tous un tas de scénario défilait dans ma tête alors que je restais planter là devant lui.

-Hey ! Dobe ! Tu prends racine là ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis le moi et je m'en vais.

Je m'extirpais de mes pensées à ses paroles.

-Désolé, désolée, j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions. Viens, on y va

-Hn

Nous montèrent donc chez moi. Il faisait comme il avait l'habitude de faire et je lui servais du thé.

Je lui précisais que j'allais prendre une douche, il hacha positivement et je m'exécutai à la tâche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignis Sasuke dans le salon, toujours en train de siroter son thé et m'installa à coté de lui.

On ne parla pas pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis je me décidai à lui posé la question.

-Euh…Sas'ke, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu sais, j'avais cru comprendre la dernière fois que l'on c'était parlé, que tu étais très occupé. Du coup, je m'étonne de te voir ici. Du ne devrais pas être avec ta copine d'hier soir ?

Je vis Sasuke se retourner vers moi qui me faisais un rictus moqueur

-Serais-tu jaloux de cette fille ?

-N-non, non bien sur que non. Putain pourquoi tu vas t'imaginer que je serais jaloux d'elle ?

-Et bien, ce n'es pas ce que ton comportement d'hier soir disait, de plus, comme va ta main ?

-D-de, de quoi tu parles ? Et en quoi mon comportement ta fait penser que j'étais jaloux ? Et oui ma main va très bien merci.

-Ne fait pas celui qui ne sait rien. Je t'ai observé tout le long de la soirée et tu n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers notre direction.

-M-mais…..mais pas du tout ! Je travaillais, je te signale.

-Ah oui ? Tu appelle ça travailler lorsque tout les dix minutes tu pointais ton visage vers notre direction ?

Je rougis fortement à cette remarque et baissa immédiatement mon visage. Il fallait que je trouve un prétexte pour détourner la conversation qui devenait vraiment embarrassante pour moi.

Cependant, Sasuke fut plus rapide que moi

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Naruto.

Je restais scotcher face à ce que je venais d'entendre et je levai mes yeux vers Sasuke.

-Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est une amie de longue date que je n'ai pas revu depuis bien longtemps.

-De plus, leur entreprise et la notre sont en pleine collaboration pour la création d'un nouveau système de protection que l'on doit présenter d'ici quelques semaines à ton oncle afin d'avoir son soutien lors de la mise en circulation.

-Et puis, je ne pense pas que son petit-ami verrait d'un bon œil que je courtise ouvertement sa compagne. Surtout qu'il est d'un tempérament de feu.

-Tu veux dire que….

-Oui, il n'y a rien entre nous. Juste une simple amitié et une collaboration à notre projet. Et là, tu viens de me confirmer que tu nous observais vraiment hier soir.

Moi qui avais réussit à faire partir mes rougeurs quelques instant plus tôt, revinrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke.

-E-espèce de crétin ! Teme ! T'as pas fini de te foutre de moi ?!

Cela à eu le don le faire franchement rire tandis que je m'étais à boudé en lui tournant le dos. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait ce geste là.

Sasuke avait passé ses bras sous les miens afin de nous faire basculer en arrière pour être allonger sur le canapé.

Puis il me fit retourner afin que ma tête repose sur son torse et je pouvais entendre les battements rapides de son cœur.

-Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué, Naruto. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ses mots, mais il fallait vraiment que je trouve quelque chose pour m'occupé l'esprit.

-J'ai donc prie la décision de me plonger dans le fonctionnement de l'entreprise familiale. Itachi n'était pas trop d'accord au début, car il pensait m'y intégrer après le bac.

-Cependant, j'avais vraiment insisté pour le faire maintenant qu'il a finit par céder et mon oncle aussi.

-C'est pour cette raison, que je t'avais dit de ne me déranger sous aucun prétexte afin de pouvoir mieux intégrer tous le fonctionnement de l'entreprise.

J'agrippais avec force le t-shirt de Sasuke pour je ne sais quel raison tandis que son étreinte se renforça.

-Tu aurais pu me l'expliquer au lieu de me rembarrer comme tu l'as fait. J'ai vraiment eu mal sur le coup. Nous qui somme si proche.

-J'avais l'impression d'avoir faits ou dits quelque chose qui à fait que tu t'es éloigné de moi et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de travail au lieu de me morfondre chez moi.

Je sentais les caresses de Sasuke sur mon dos. Cela me fit sourire.

-Tu sais, Sas'ke…. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver encore seul sans personne qui attend mon retour.

-Même si de temps en temps, Nagato, venait me voir, tu étais toujours dans mes pensés. Tu es très important pour moi Sas'ke.

-Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, lorsque je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles. Et je te jure chaque jour, je luttais pour ne pas t'appeler ou t'envoyer des messages car tu me l'avais expressément bien fait comprendre.

-Je suis désolé, Naruto, vraiment désolé. Mais j'ai réalisé, il y a peu quelque chose, que je trouvais vraiment improbable et franchement ridicule. Et hier, j'ai vraiment eu la confirmation de ce que je voulais.

Sasuke me redressa, fit de même, puis posa ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage tandis que ses onyx fixaient mes azurs avec intensité puis il me déclara

-Je t'aime, Naruto. Je sais, c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas rationnelle. Nous sommes deux mecs, ça va surement choquer beaucoup de personne de notre entourage. Mais je me dis qu'inconsciemment, lorsque je te cherchais, c'est parce que je t'aimais déjà.

-Ce besoin de mettre un visage sur ton nom m'était indispensable. Même si je savais déjà à quoi tu ressemblais à l'époque, il fallait absolument que je te vois en vrai.

-Et lorsque ce fut le cas, l'année dernière, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te trouver beau, comme un ange tombé du ciel.

-C'est aussi à ce moment que je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir arraché ta famille, sans penser, que tu pensais la même chose pour moi. Et notre discussion au parc m'a vraiment soulagé d'un poids.

-J'ai vraiment apprécié ma première année de lycée avec toi et nos amis. C'est aussi à ce moment là, que j'ai découvert que je t'aimais.

-Mais je ne voulais pas y croire, non, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Entre rester amis avec toi et te perdre, je préférais taire mes sentiments en ne te disant rien pour préserver notre amitié.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais très surpris de la déclaration de Sasuke. Mais en même temps, j'étais si heureux, car j'avais et j'ai toujours eu les mêmes sentiments envers Sasuke qu'à cette époque là.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues, ce qui fit sursauter Sasuke et qui visiblement semblais paniquer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il ce passe, je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes tendis que mes bras entouraient son cou.

Sasuke posa une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma taille afin de me rapprocher de lui pour approfondir notre baiser.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes pour prendre de l'air avant d'y replonger avec plus de passion.

-Sas'ke, Sas'ke… dis-je en me décollant de ses lèvres. Je t'aime aussi, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment, que je ne souhaite pas me réveiller pour me rendre compte que tous cela n'étaient qu'un rêve.

-Je suis bien la mon ange, je suis là, ici et maintenant, avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'aimais aussi. Pardon encore de t'avoir fait attendre, de t'avoir fait souffrir, je promets de rattraper le temps que nous avons perdu.

-Moi aussi, Sas'ke, pardon aussi de t'avoir fait attendre et moi aussi je promets de rattraper le temps perdu en commençant maintenant.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau tandis que mes mains se perdaient dans sa chevelure soyeuse.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLEMONXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sasuke s'assis correctement sur le canapé tandis que je me mettais à califourchon sur lui sans pour autant décollée nos lèvres.

Nos langues se cherchaient, se chevauchaient et nous procuraient milles et unes délices que chacun exprimait par des gémissements sensuels.

Je me détachais des lèvres de Sasuke, plongeant mes lèvres vers son cou tandis que mes mains ce posaient sur son torse.

Sasuke quand à lui, avait passé ses mains sous mon t-shirt et me caressait sensuellement le dos. Puis l'une d'elle passa sous mes fesses tandis que l'autre passa sous mon t-shirt avant afin de caresser l'un de mes tétons, déjà bien durcie par l'excitation.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir à ce contact, agrippant les épaules de Sasuke, cambrant mon corps alors que ma tête partait en arrière.

-Je ne te pensais pas si sensible que ça ou bien c'est juste à cause de moi ? me dit-il alors qu'il soulevait mon t-shirt de sa main libre.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes pectoraux tandis qu'il me léchait la peau. Mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de taper très fort contre ma poitrine comme si il s'apprêtait à sortir. Ma respiration saccadée montrait l'état de mon excitation. Le feu me montais au joues et je pouvais imaginer mon visage remplit de désir.

Je retirais mon t-shirt tout en me soulevant un peu en prenant appuie sur mes genoux. Ses mains me soutenaient fermement par les fesses et nos regards se croisèrent. De ce que je pouvais voir, lui aussi, attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

Lui, aussi, me désirait autant que moi et ce seul fait ne fit que d'augmenter mon excitation. Mon pantalon me gênait, mon boxer me gênait, ses vêtements me gênait, car ils m'empêchaient de sentir la peau de Sasuke contre la mienne.

Sans rien dire, je m'accrochais à son cou tandis que Sasuke me soulevai. Nous nous dirigions vers le lit et m'y déposa délicatement.

-Si tu savais a quel point je te désir, Naruto. Si tu savais à quel point je m'étais imaginé te faire ses choses me dit-il tout en se plaçant à califourchon sur moi.

Je le regardais avec envie, avec désir, et je voulais qu'une seule chose, qu'il me fasse sien.

Nous replongeâmes sur nos lèvres, procurant à tour de rôle milles et unes délices. Je retirais le t-shirt de Sasuke puis je m'agrippais à son cou pour, enfin, sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Comme sa peau étais douce et ferme. Je laissais promener mes mains sur son dos, ce qui le fit frissonner tandis que Sasuke m'embrassait au cou, puis j'agrippai ses fesses afin de coller nos membres durcies.

A ce contact, nous nous mirent à gémir, Sasuke, faisait des mouvements de haut et bas sensuels sur mon membres et je n'en pouvais vraiment plus.

-Ahhhh….. Sas'ke…..humm…. Je te veux…..Maintenant.

-Soit patient, mon ange. Je veux apprécier chaque moment de notre première fois.

-M-mais….Je n'en peux plus…..Je te veux vraiment…

Sasuke me sourit puis il m'embrassa dans le cou. Il descendu pour s'arrêter sur l'un de mes bouts de chair qu'il léchait, mordillait, suçait avec envie, tendit que des se mains, il déboutonnait mon pantalon.

Puis, il continua de descendre vers mon ventre, en déposant, par-ci, par-là, de doux baiser tout en retirant mon pantalon. Je me relevai grâce à mes coudes pour le regarder faire.

Ses onyx entrèrent en contact avec mes azurs et de ses dents, il retira délicatement mon boxer. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette douce sensation. Je pouvais sentir les mains de Sasuke mes caresser les jambes alors que mon boxer quittait mon corps.

J'écartais mes jambes lorsque je senti les lèvres de mon brun se déposer sur chacun recoin de mes cuisses. Je l'entendis également retirer son pantalon et son boxer et j'ouvris mes yeux.

Sa tête était à quelque centimètre de ma verge dresser. Il souffla dessus avant de l'empoigner puis sans crier garde, le pris en bouche.

Mon corps se cambra au contacte de sa bouche. Putain, il suçait merveilleusement bien. Il savait aussi faire bien jouer sa langue sur ma verge. J'agrippais fortement les draps pour éviter de le faire sur sa tête.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de voir ce qu'il faisait et je pouvais voir qu'il se masturbait pendant qu'il me suçait.

-S-sas'ke…. D-donne le moi….. J-je veux y gouter…

Il hacha la tête puis se mit à quatre pattes sur moi, sa verge vers mon visage. Je le fis basculer sur le côté et sans plus attendre je pris en bouche sa verge.

J'agrippais fermement ses fesses afin de lui faire une fellation en profondeur, en faisant, soit des mouvements lents, soit des mouvements rapide.

Je pouvais l'entendre gémir de plaisir, surtout, lorsque je lui faisais des gorges profondes. Il en fit de même pour moi et j'eu les mêmes réactions que lui à la puissance dix, ce qui me fis lâcher son sexe.

-Aaaahhh… Sas'ke….. C'est trop bon…..

-Je sais mon ange….tandis que celui-ci se repositionna entre mes jambes. Je le regardais avec envie puis il me tendit ses doigts.

Je les mis en bouche avec envie, les léchant les suçant comme si c'était des friandises. Puis, Sasuke me les retira et les positionna devant l'entrée de mon intimité.

Je sentis d'abord un doigt, qui me crispa, à cause de la douleur mais celle-ci fut vise dissiper par les mouvements de va et viens que Sasuke faisait sur ma verge.

Puis, il fit des mouvements dans mon intimité qui me détendait peu à peu et me procurait du plaisir. Je sentis tour à tour, deux autres doigts dans mon intimité, qui, après la douleur, me firent également du bien.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je voulais encore le sentir. Cette sensation qui faisait monter à l'extase.

-Tu aimes mon ange ?...Tu voudrais que je recommence ?

-O-ooui…. J'en veux encore…C-c'est trop bon…S-s'il te plait….

Sasuke, se pencha pour m'embrasser fougueusement et je grognais lorsqu'il retira ses doigts.

Il se plaça correctement entre mes jambes, puis appuya son sexe sur l'entrer de mon intimité. Il me regarda et je lui donnai mon accord pour qu'il me pénètre.

J'étais partagé entre l'excitation que je devienne enfin sien et la peur que cela soit douloureux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je vais y aller en douceur.

Ses paroles me rassurèrent puis il me pénétra avec toute la douceur qui pouvait faire. Putain, c'étais vraiment douloureux. Sasuke avait surement du voir la tête que je faisais car il masturbait mon sexe afin de me détendre.

Lorsque sa verge fut complètement en moi, il ne bougea pas, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence sans avoir arrêter de me masturber.

Puis d'un mouvement de hanche, je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait se mouvoir. Il fit des mouvements lents, m'arrachant des gémissements d'extase. Puis, les rythmes montèrent en crescendo.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser à quoi que se soit. Sasuke me pilonnais si profondément que j'en redemandais encore et encore. A chaque fois qu'il touchait cette chose en moi, je me cambrais davantage.

C'était si bon, que je ne pouvais plus me retenir d'avantage et je finis par jouir. Je ne sais pas comment Sasuke lui avait fait pour ne pas me suivre, mais il résista.

Alors que j'essayais de calmer ma respiration, Sasuke me souleva, s'assit sur le lit et me dit à l'oreille.

\- Va-y mon ange, déhanche-toi.

Je m'empalais sur son sexe et commença des mouvements lents, qui ne durèrent pas longtemps. Je m'agrippais au cou de Sasuke tandis que j'accélérais la cadence.

Mon brun léchait mon cou tandis que ses mains suivaient mes mouvements de hanches en pressant fortement sur mes fesses.

Mon sexe redevint dur comme de la pierre alors qu'il se frottait sur les abdominaux de mon amant. Quel divine sensation que je vivais là. Je pourrais recommencer, encore et encore.

-Naruto…..

Je sortis de ma torpeur en regardant Sasuke d'un air interrogateur.

\- Met toi à quatre pattes, s'il te plait.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et sans attendre, Sasuke recommença à me pilonner. Je n'arrêtais pas de gémir de plaisir. Je gémissais tellement fort que je me dis intérieurement que mes voisins devaient surement m'entendre.

Et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à le penser, pas après ce que Sasuke avait dit.

-Tes voisins doivent surement t'entendre là. Ça t'excite mon ange, de savoir que d'autre que moi, entendent ta voix plein de désir ? En tous cas, pour moi, c'est le cas.

-O-oui….hhmmmm…aaahhhh….. Ça m'excite aussi. Et je suis c-content que c-c'est la même chose p-pour toi…..

Je tournais mon visage vers lui pour le regarder alors que j'étais toujours à quatre pattes et je pouvais voir qu'il était sur le point de jouir.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça….. Sinon, je risque de venir…..

-Mais je t'en pris…Viens… lui souris-je malicieusement.

A ses mots, Sasuke, agrippa mes bras, accéléra ses coups de hanches puis lâcha l'un de mes bras pour masturber mon sexe au même rythme que ces coups de hanches.

Nous nous mirent à jouir quelque secondes après, puis, nous retombâmes sur le lit essoufflés par notre ébat, mais satisfaits.

Sasuke m'attira à lui, puis plaça un drap sur nos corps. Je me blottis contre son torse mouillé pas la sueur, humant son parfum. Avant que mes paupières ne deviennent lourdes, je lui dis

-Merci pour ce moment magique mon amour. Je t'aime.

-De rien, mon ange. Je le referais autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Puis, nous tombèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINLEMONXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Je me réveillais avec une douce sensation de bien être dans le corps. Je me sentais tellement bien. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seul.

Je me redressais vivement et je cherchais Sasuke. Je l'appelais mais personne ne me répondu. Il avait surement du partir. J'étais un peu triste, moi, qui aurais voulu me réveiller avec lui à mes côtés.

Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Itachi avait surement dû l'appeler pour une affaire urgente. Je souris en me remémorant notre ébat. Je me levais, retirais les draps et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quelque chose poser sur la table de la cuisine attira mon attention. Je me dirigeai vers la dite chose et ce que je vis me fit encore plus sourire.

Une salade composée était posé à table et un petit mot était posé juste à côté. Je pris donc le dite mot et je pouvais y lire les quelques mots que mon amour m'avait laissé avant de s'en aller.

_« Mon ange, _

_Pardon de te laisser seul, encore une fois. J'aurais voulu que tu te réveilles dans mes bras. Mais, Itachi ma passé un coup de fil, comme tu dois t'en douter, assez urgent qui requière ma présence._

_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. J'ai vraiment passé un excellent moment en ta compagnie et j'espère vraiment le renouveler le plus tôt possible._

_Je t'ai préparé quelque chose de frais avant que tu ne partes travailler. J'espère que tu aimeras._

_Fais attention à toi sur la route mon ange._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_SASUKE »_

Je serrais fortement ce mot contre mon cœur. Il n'y a pas dire, je l'aime vraiment et je suis vraiment heureux qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

Je partis donc dans la salle de bain, déposant les draps dans le bac, puis prit ma douche. Après mettre habiller, je me mis à manger la salade composé que Sasuke m'avait faite.

Je la trouvais vraiment exquise, surtout la sauce qui l'accompagnais. Je me dépêchais de manger ayant vu l'heure que mon horloge affichait : 15H20.

Il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard à mon travail. Même si c'était le restaurant familial de Choji, il aimait vraiment que l'on soit ponctuel.

Sans plus tarder, je quittais mon appartement, enfourchais mon vélo et me dirigeais vers le restaurant en faisant attention sur la route.

Comme d'habitude, Shikamaru et Ino était déjà là. Sakura arriva quelque instant plus tard, puis Sai, Kiba et Shino arrivèrent à leur tour.

Nous nous saluâmes tous puis nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. La soirée était calme et cela paraissait tout à fait normal pour moi.

Chose que les autres remarquèrent puisque mon comportement était tous sauf normal.

Je m'explique. Lorsqu'il arrivait que l'on ait des soirées calmes, j'étais une boule de nerf. Je n'arrêtais pas de bouge de gauche à droite, allant même prendre les commandes à la place des filles tellement je m'ennuyais.

Ce soir, je ne fis rien, bien au contraire. Je restais tranquillement derrière le bar, nettoyant paisiblement les quelques verres que l'on avait servis, ayant le regard quelque peu lointain et surtout ayant constamment le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela intrigua fortement Sakura. Ma sœur de cœur. Mais ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, elle a beau être petite, elle a une sacrée poigne.

Je sais ce que je dis, je l'ai déjà vécu après être sortit avec elle.

Aussi, elle s'avança vers moi, profitant que le restaurent soit quasiment vide, s'essayas sur une chaise en face de moi et me fixa.

-Tu me raconte ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as la tête en l'air depuis tout à l'heure.

-…..

-Serait-il possible que notre beau ténébreux soit la cause de ton comportement ?

Aussitôt que sa phrase fut dite, je virais à la vitesse de l'éclair au rouge.

-C'est donc Sasuke qui t'a mis dans cette état. Bon si tu me racontais un peu, il n'y a quasiment personne. Et je veux tous savoir, dans les moindre détaille.

-Euh…. Vraiment tous ? Lui dis-je toujours le rouge aux joues.

-Oh que oui, je veux TOUS savoir. Surtout n'oublie rien.

Sans m'en rendre compte, Shikamaru et Shino tendaient également l'oreille suivis par la suite d'Ino qui venait de savoir à coté de Sakura.

-Bon, par quoi vais-je commencer.

-Ben par le début dirent tous mes amis en même temps.

-Bon, tu te rappelle de la serviette que tu m'as passé hier soir ?

-Oui, la serviette que Sasuke m'a dit de te remettre. Quoi alors ?

-Et bien, figure toi que sur cette serviette, Sasuke, me demandait de prendre ma journée parce qu'il voulait passer du temps en ma compagnie.

-Oui, mais encore

-Je ne sais pas trop si je dois vous en parler. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander. Il n'était plus là lorsque je me suis réveillé.

-Réveillé ? dit Ino. Tu veux dire que…

-Oui, lui répondit en rougissant plus fortement et en jouant nerveusement avec mon chiffon.

-Mais c'est super, Naruto. Depuis le temps que tu en rêvais, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi s'exclama Sakura.

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire, elle posa une main sur ma joue et me caressa tendrement.

-J'espère seulement qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir .Si c'est le cas, amis ou pas, il aura à faire à moi dit Shikamaru

-Il en va de même pour nous dirent en même temps Ino, Sakura et Shino.

-C'est quoi le gag ? disait Kiba et Sai en sortant de la cuisine.

-Ben, on disait juste à Naruto que si Sasuke le faisait souffrir, il aurait à faire à nous tous.

-Euh…. On nous explique ?

-Sasuke est venu me voir après notre service de ce matin et nous….nous ….enfin…tu vois….. Quoi…

-Oh, c'est officiel alors ? Vous deux ? Je suis content pour toi me disait Kiba tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

-A-arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir, même si c'est trop tard pour ça.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Après les félicitations de chacun, nous reprîmes nos postes et la soirée se passa dans la tranquillité.

On arrivant chez moi, je me disais que cette journée était vraiment la plus belle de toute celle que j'avais passée et j'espérais vraiment avoir l'occasion de renouveler ma fin de matinée avec Sasuke.

Malheureusement, pour moi, mon souhait ne fut pas exaucer et j'avais l'impression, encore une fois, d'avoir perdu quelque chose qui me tenais vraiment à cœur.

* * *

Et voila la fin de mon chapitre. la parti lemon était vraiment dur à faire. je sais que j'ai mis plusieurs jours pour l'écrire afin de faire en sorte que ça tienne la route. désolée si ce n'est pas cohérent et répétitif. je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographes apparentes et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.

gros bisous ensoleillée de Tahiti


	3. Chapter 3

je reposte celui ci a cause de ma boulette que je ne sais comment je l'ai fais. encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes par-ci et par-là. je sais que je me répète mais comme je l'ai dit moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux

sur ceux bonne lecture à vous tous et à bientôt.

* * *

Les vacances d'été touchaient bientôt à la fin. Je me disais qu'au moins j'aurais l'occasion de le voir à la rentrée.

Comme je le disais, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de renouveler la fin de matinée que j'avais eue avec Sasuke.

Après ce jour, je n'ai vraiment pu eu de nouvelle de sa part. J'avais même demandé à Nagato s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke mais il n'avait jamais voulu me répondre.

J'avais voulu faire des recherches pour voir ce qu'il me cachait, mais cette fois ci, mon oncle, me l'interdisait.

Je n'avais d'autre choix que de me résigné à rester sans réponse.

Mes amis avaient bien vu le changement de mon comportement les jours qui on suivit. Sakura tentait par tous les moyens de me remonter le moral.

J'avais fini par ne plus espéré le voir de nouveau franchir les portes du restaurant. Me rappelant des ses paroles.

_« Je t'aime Naruto ». Va te faire foutre, Sasuke. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me donnerais de tes nouvelles. Tu ne disparaitrais pas de la surface de la terre._

Il ne nous restait que deux semaines avant la rentrée de classe et nous nous préparions tous pour la semaine de Cosplay qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

Cette idée était de Choji, il nous en avait parlé au début des vacances afin que tous le monde vote pour pouvoir renouveler l'expérience au pas.

L'année dernière, plusieurs thèmes furent mis en place durant la dernière semaine et le succès fut au rendez-vous.

C'était cela que Choji souhait, renouveler l'expérience. Bien évidemment, aucun de nous ne s'y opposa, et chacun d'entre nous écrivirent sur un bout de papier son thème de Cosplay qui lui plaisait.

Puis nous tirâmes au sort afin de voire l'ordre de passage. Le premier jour était « Assassin Creed », le second jour « Fable », le troisième jour « Devil May Cry », le quatrième jour « Le monde des chats » et le dernier jour « Le monde du manga ».

J'étais ravie de voir que les thèmes choisies pour la semaine du Cosplay étaient tous ce que j'aimais et que je n'étais pas le seul à jouer à ce genre de jeux.

Je ne m'étais jamais imaginer que je pourrais avoir l'occasion de me Cosplayé * dans l'un de mes jeux préférer.

De plus, le dernier thème nous faisait comprendre que l'on avait carte blanche pour se Cosplayé comme en le voulais.

Tout ça pour dire que j'avais trouvé quelque chose que me faisait oublier l'absence de Sasuke.

Mes tenues étaient tous prêts, enfin, presque parce que je ne trouvais pas la tenue idéal pour le dernier jour.

Même si l'on avait carte blanche, le monde du manga est très vaste et je n'arrêtais pas de changer de tenue chaque fois que je rentrais du boulot.

J avais même demandé à Nagato de m'aider sur ce coup là, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune idée.

Je fis également des recherches sur internet pour voir à peu près les Cosplay du monde entier mais aucun n'attirait vraiment mon attention, même si beaucoup d'entre eux étaient impressionnant.

Enfin, la dernière semaine arriva, et nous avions tous hâte de la commencer.

La semaine d'avant, nous avions tous préparé les décorations pour chaque thème choisi ainsi que la pub pour leur avertir des changements de décors du restaurent.

Nous ne fûmes donc pas surpris de voir du monde à l'extérieur du restaurant le lundi matin

-On va avoir encore du succès cette semaine et beaucoup de travail disait Sakura en terminant de placer les derniers couverts.

-Ouais c'est sur, ta vu le peuple qu'il y a dehors ? Continua Ino

-Il reste une demi-heure avant l'ouverture mais c'est déjà bonder dehors. Lança Shino

-Putain, ça va être la galère ! Souffla bruyamment Shikamaru

-Oh ! Te décourage pas Shika, dit toi que tu gagneras plus durant cette semaine que tout le mois réunis lui dis-je.

-N'oublie pas qu'il y a des fans de chacun des thèmes qui ont été choisis et ils voudront tous être dans le décor de l'univers qu'ils aiment.

-De plus, ils pourront partir avec des petites babioles associer au thème du jour et grâce à ça et le bouche à oreille, on aura encore plus de monde qui viendront.

-Même si après on sera super hyper fatiguer dis-je en rigolant.

C'est à ce moment que Choji sorti de son bureau pour nous donner les dernières instructions avant l'ouverture.

-Bon, les enfants, j'espère de tout cœur que cette semaine sera un véritable succès comme l'année précédente.

-Aussi, je compte sur vous pour que votre travail soit irréprochable. Alors ne me décevez pas. Compris ?

-Oui chef ! Répondirent-nous tous

Puis la journée commença. On travaillait non stop. C'était le seul moment ou l'on ne fermait pas le restaurant durant le midi tellement le monde affluait

La grande majorité de nos clients étaient principalement des fans du thème en question en dehors des habituer.

De plus, on avait eu la chance qu'un bateau de croisière arrive la veille et la plupart des touristes s'arrêtaient au restaurent.

Choji avait, comme l'année dernière, demandé un coup de main au compagnon ou compagne de chaque employé du restaurant pour cette semaine.

Gaara, Temari, Konkouro, Hinata, Néji Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin acceptèrent de donner un coup de main et c'était pris au jeu.

Seul les membres de la cuisine ne se cosplayais pas

Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Kiba, lui, qui voulait aussi se déguiser. Choji l'en dissuada en argumentant sur le fait que cela n'était pas hygiénique pour la préparation des plats.

Konkouro, Suigetsu et Juugo furent affecté à la cuisine. Ils demandèrent eux-mêmes à y être afin d'éviter la corvée du cosplayage.

Gaara et Néji étaient avec nous au bar tandis que Karin, Temari et Hinata étaient avec Sakura et Ino.

Les filles étaient vraiment superbes dans leurs tenues.

Toutes portaient des bottines hautes à cuir noir, des collants longs noirs, une ceintures en cuir noir sur une écharpe rouge avec en son centre l insigne de la communauté des assassins pour le bas

Tandis que pour le haut, elles portaient toutes un bustier rouge de la même couleur que l'écharpe, avec une veste sans manche à capuche mi-longue légère de couleur noir à l'extérieur et rouge bordeaux à l'intérieur et l'insigne de la communauté des assassins dans le dos étais de couleur blanche.

Toutes portaient le même accessoire à savoir des boucles d'oreilles en argents avec l'insigne des assassins, un collier en argent avec comme pendentif l insigne des assassins et une bague en argent avec l insigne des assassins.

Cette œuvre la vient de ma cousine et de ma sœur de cœur. Dès qu'elles ont su pour la semaine du Cosplay, elles avaient décidé de travailler ensemble pour les costumes des filles.

Et je trouve franchement que si elles ont réussit là, j'imagine déjà ce que cela va donner pour les autres jours qui suivront.

Quand à nous, qui sommes au bar, nous avons décidé que chacun allais se Cosplayé un l'un des ancêtres des Desmond.

Shino était Altaïr. Il l'avait choisi lui-même parce que cela le permettait de garder sa capuche en permanence sur la tête.

Sa tenue se composait de botte haute en cuir marron, sur un pantalon léger noir. Une sorte de longue toge blanche sans manche recouvrait sa capuche à manche longue blanche.

Une large ceinture en cuir marron et rouge couvrait son ventre et un bout de cuir rouge était suspendu à a l'avant de la ceinture.

Pour finir, il avait un gant en cuir marron avec l'insigne des assassins de couleur rouge au dessus à la main gauche tandis qu'a l avant bras droite, il avait une large lanière de cuivre marron.

Shikamaru lui incarnait Elzio Auditore Da Firenze jeune. Il portait la tenue d'Altaïr dans le second volet d'Assassin Creed et du faire en sorte que sa coupe de cheveux colle parfaitement à celui d'Elzio. Lui par contre, trop la flemme de faire lui-même son costume, le commanda sur le net et grâce à l une des ses connaissances, il réussit à avoir sa commande avant la fameuse semaine.

Gaara lui incarna Elzio vieux. Il portait la tenue d'Elzio dans le volet d'Assassin Creed révélation et du porter une perruque afin que cela colle au personnage. Grâce à sa compagne (qui est au passage ma sœur de cœur Sakura) elle lui fit un maquillage qui lui donna un air plus vieux et porta des lentilles de contact noir.

Néji incarna Connors. On ne lui demanda pas de se faire bronzer la peau pour qu'il colle au personnage, seulement de porter des lentilles de contact noir. Sa tenue était celle de Connors dans le volet d'Assassin Creed III et Hinata eu l'immense honneur de lui faire des tresses dans sa longue chevelure pour lui donner un coté indien d'Amérique.

Quand à moi, j'incarnais Edward. J'avais fait en sorte que ma tenue soit la plus proche que celui d'Edward, mais j'avais l impression de plus ressembler à Johnny Depp dans « Pirates de Caraïbes » vu que je Sakura m'avait aidée à poser mes extension capillaire afin d'avoir les cheveux un peu plus long.

J'avais fini par faire des tresses et j'avais attaché un bandana sur la tête afin que mon chapeau de pirate de tombe pas. En y regardant bien, c'était plutôt la version blonde du capitaine Sparrow que de l'assassin Edward Kenway mais sans la moustache, la barbichette et le liner autour des yeux.

Mais personne ne me fit la remarque. Soit parce que tous le monde s'en fichait, soit parce que tout le monde s'en fichait (ouais ce n'est pas très avancer ce que je dis)

Bref, la journée se passa très vite tellement il y avait du monde. Le soir, à la fermeture, nous étions tous épuiser. Mais tellement content de cette journée.

-Putain j'aurais bien voulu être déguiser comme vous les gags, ce n'est vraiment pas juste se plaignit Kiba

-Te plaint pas, ce n'est pas toi qui était obliger de porter une perruque et des lentilles de contact non stop toute la journée, surtout si tu n'es pas habituer à les porter aussi longtemps disait Gaara tout en enlevant la dite perruque.

-Rooh sa ça ! Hein ! Comparer à moi, j'avais le feu en permanence.

-Bon ça suffit, commença Choji, ce n'est pas le moment en à encore du pain sur la planche.

-Oui alors, il faut commencer à changer les décors et mettre ceux pour demain disait Ino et Sakura

-Et je n'ai pas envie de trainer là surtout quand aura pas beaucoup d'heure de sommeil lança Temari

Nous hochèrent tous la tête et on commença à retirer la déco d'aujourd'hui pour la remplacer par celle de demain.

Choji s'était proposer d'héberger les personnes qui habitait trop loin de chez eux, comme il l'avait fait l'année d'avant et pratiquement tous dormirent chez lui sauf Sakura, Gaara, Karin qui dormaient chez moi.

En arrivant devant ma porte, je fus surpris de voir qu'il avait de la lumière à l'intérieur de mon appartement. J'allais mettre ma clef dans la serrure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je fus encore plus surpris de voir que Nagato m'attendais.

Il nous fit entrer, je laissai la salle de bain en premier pour Gaara et Sakura. Puis je me dirigeai vers ma petite terrasse afin de discuter avec mon cousin. Karin se joignit à nous.

-Pourquoi tu es là Nagato ?

-C'est vrai alors, c'est rare que tu viennes rendre visite à Naruto surtout en début de semaine et à une heure pas possible.

-Il c'est passer quelque chose ?

Nagato me regardait fixement d'un air triste. Puis ce décida à parler

-C'est à propos de Sasuke... il a été enlevé…

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, en tous cas, c'est l'impression qu'il me donna à l'entente des paroles de mon cousin

-Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle du tout. Lui dis-je tous en posant mes mains sur mon cœur tandis que je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisanterais jamais à ce propos là. Si papa et moi-même t'avaient interdit de continuer tes recherches concernant Sasuke, c'était justement à cause de ça.

J'étais en colère après Nagato et Kurama. Comment avaient-ils osez me cacher ça ? Comment avaient-ils osez me faire ça alors que j'aurais pu les aider ? Surtout si cela concerne Sasuke !

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSEZ ME LE CACHER ? COMMENT ? ET POURQUOI L AVOIR FAIT ? TU SAVAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE J ÉTAIS INQUIET POUR LUI ! EN CE QUI CONCERNE ONCLE KURAMA, CE N EST PAS UN PROBLÈME QU IL NE ME L AI PAS DIT MAIS TOI, TOI, QUE JE CONSIDÈRE PLUS COMME MON GRAND FRÈRE QUE MON COUSIN, TU AS OSEZ ME MENTIR!

-TU AS OSEZ ME DIRE DROIT DANS LES YEUX QUE TU NE SAVAIS RIEN ALORS QUE C ÉTAIS LE CONTRAIRE. TU AS POURTANT VU QUE J AVAIS DESESPEREMENT BESOIN D AVOIR DES NOUVELLES DE SASUKE, MAIS TU NE M A RIEN DIT !

-POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ! Pourquoi nii-san ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Après l'avoir crier dessus, j'éclatai en sanglot. Karin me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler, puis d'autre bras firent de même pour me calmer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa avant que je me calme mais il fallait absolument que je prenne une douche.

Il fallait que j'aie les idées claires, car, je savais que mon cousin n'avait pas encore terminé et qu'il fallait que je sache.

Je partis donc prendre ma douche et quinze minutes plus tard, je rejoignis tous le monde dans le salon.

-Nous allons vous laisser. C'est une histoire à régler en famille et nous ne voulons pas déranger. Disait Gaara tout en se levant suivis de près par Sakura.

-Je vous l'interdit leur répondis-je. Vous faites partit de ma famille, donc, cela vous concerne aussi, donc, vous rester et ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre et c'est sans appel.

Tous les deux s'assirent de nouveau et mon regard ce posa sur Nagato

-Je veux tous savoir, nii-san, n'oublie aucun détaille.

-D'accord me répondit il.

-Comme je l'ai dit, Sasuke à été enlever le jour où il t a rendu visite. Itachi l'avait appelé pour qu'il règle une affaire urgente afin de finaliser le projet.

-Seulement voila, il n'est jamais revenu. Bon, pour ce coup, Itachi n'avait rien dit, se disant que ce que Sasuke vivait était assez dur pour lui et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle avec toi.

-Mais, après une semaine de disparition, Itachi étais inquiet. Il avait contacté toutes les connaissances de son petit frère mais aucun d'eux ne savait ou il était.

Mon cœur saigna et j'avais mal. Mais surtout j'avais peur de Nagato ne me dise que MON Sasuke n'étais plus là

Malgré la douleur qui parcourais mon cœur, je fis signe à Nagato de continuer

-J'en parla avec papa et il m a fait promettre de ne pas t'en parle, en tous cas, pas tout de suite.

-Itachi, Obito, Madara, papa et moi-même travaillèrent en collaboration pour essayer de retrouver Sasuke.

-Au début, nous ne trouvions rien, vraiment rien. Que ce soit sur les réseaux sociaux, le net, même par mis son entourage, on ne trouva rien.

-Puis un jour, alors qu'Itachi recherchais encore une fois sur les réseaux sociaux de Sasuke, il remarqua quelque chose.

-Sur son compte Istagram, Sasuke c'était pris en photo dans différentes pièce d'une maison, en tous cas, ça y ressemble et souriais. Sasuke ne sourit jamais sur une photo, jamais. Et on pouvait voir que son sourire était faux.

Il me tendit une pile de photos avec Sasuke qui souriait. J'étais en colère, je me jurais que si je retrouvais la personne qui avait enlevé mon amour, je le tuerais.

Nagato continuai toujours de me parler de ce qu'il avait découvert sans que je fasse réellement mais un cri me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Naru, c'est elle ! Regarde, dans le miroir de gauche ! C'est elle !

Je portais mon regard sur la dite photo et plus précisément sur le fameux miroir que ma Sakura avait indiqué plus tôt.

Et là, je lai reconnu. C'était la jeune femme qui était avec Sasuke ce soir là. Comment je savais que c'était elle ? A cause du tatouage qu'elle avait à sa main droite. Cela m'avait tout de suite interpelé.

Et il semblait qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans son autre main. Quelque chose qui empêchais Sasuke de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je regardais Nagato d'un air suppliant et celui-ci contacta immédiatement Itachi. Karin et Sakura s approchèrent de moi pour me soutenir.

-Les filles, je jure que si jamais cette pute à fait quoi que ce soit sur mon amour, je lui arrache le cœur.

-Tu pourras compter sur nous pour t'aider Naru-chan, on ne fait pas souffrir mon petit frère pour rien. Me disait Karin

-Oui, Naru, tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider à la trucider disait Sakura d'un air sadique.

Entre temps Nagato avait fini sa conversation avec Itachi et nous dit qu'il arrivait bientôt à l'appartement. Cinq minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte et c'était Itachi.

Il nous fit partager ses informations mais ce qu'il nous raconta me fit encore plus craindre de l'état que nous allions retrouver mon amour.

-Cette fille s'appelle Midori Honda. Elle était la présidente de la compagnie Origami and Cie avant quelle ne soit destituer par sa meilleur amie Tohru Soma qui la codirigeait. On ignorai à l'époque la raison pour laquelle celle-ci fit cela mais elle en paya de sa vie.

-Cela ne fit pas la une des journaux afin de ne pas salir la réputation de cette compagnie, mais les enquêteurs de l'époque qui s'occupèrent de l'affaire démissionnèrent tous à la fin de l'enquête et changèrent tous de nom, de ville et même pour certains de famille, de visage.

-Ils racontèrent comment, un jour, alors que les recherches sur la disparition de Tohru n'avançait pas, Midori, vient au commissariat de police et leur avoua qu'elle avait tué de sang froid sa meilleur amie.

-Elle leur indiquée le lieu du crime et ce qu'ils virent leur retourna l'estomac.

-Le corps de la victime reposait dans une grande bassine rempli d'eau et de glace dans la peau avait été entièrement été enlevé sauf au visage.

-Cette même peau recouvrait un mannequin d'à peu près la même taille et le dite mannequin était habiller avec les vêtements que la victime portait lors de sa disparition.

-Tous ses organes internes était dans des bocaux avec du formol afin qu'ils soient conservé pour en ne sait qu'elle utilisation.

-De plus, il y avait au milieu de la pièce une caméra et les enquêteurs furent incapable de regarder en entier la vidéos tellement c'était insoutenable, même sans le son.

J'imaginais qu'au lieu de sa meilleure amie c'était Sasuke qui était à sa place et je couru vers la salle de bain pour vomir tout ce que j'avais.

Après mettre rincer la bouche et mettre excuser auprès des autres, Itachi repris la parole.

-Cependant, malgré ses aveux et la vidéos qui pouvait la condamné à la réclusion à perpétuité, elle fut place dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour dédoublement de personnalité a tendance démentielle.

-C'est aussi à ce moment là, que l'on découvrit son enfance malheureuse où elle fut témoin de la mort de ses parents par son oncle, qui avait fait exactement ce que Midori avait fait sur sa meilleure amie.

-Des viols a répétition du dites oncle pendant plusieurs années avant qu'il ne meurt d'une tumeur au foie. Des viols a répétitions lorsqu'elle changeait à chaque fois de famille d'accueil.

-Jusqu'au jour où elle fut adoptée par Mariko et son mari qui lui apprirent à diriger d'une main de fer la compagnie Familiale. Elle n'avait que 15 ans lorsqu'elle accéda au poste de présidente de la compagnie Origami et Cie.

-C'est également à ce moment là que nous avons rencontrés Midori pour la première fois, et franchement je regrette vraiment d'avoir laissé cette fille entrer dans nos vies, surtout celle de Sasuke.

Je regardais Itachi d'un air compatissant, doux et triste et lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Sourire qu'il me rendit chaleureusement.

-A cette époque, Sasuke était à la recherche de repère. Même si il nous avait, il recherchait constamment à créer d'autre lien avec d'autre personne en dehors du cadre familial.

-Et j'avais cru, avec Midori, que cela allait être un bon début. Tout allait bien, mais après Sasuke à commencer à changer, il délaissait petit à petit ses études, ne nous écoutait plus aussi, faisant bêtise sur bêtise tous ça à cause de qui ? Lucy.

-J en parlais avec sa meilleure amis Tohru, qui n était pas encore vice président de la compagnie. Et elle m'assura qu'elle ferais son possible pour trouvait ce qui n'allais pas avec elle.

une semaine plus tard, j'appris que Tohru avait été choisi comme vice-présidente de la compagnie parce que Midori la voulais près d'elle. elle était de bon conseil et la compagnie était encore plus florissante grâce à elle.

je restais en contacte avec Tohru afin qu'elle m'aide à trouver une solution pour le comportement de Sasuke et j'ai vraiment fini par apprécié sa compagnie sans m'en rendre compte.

-Itachi-nii, tu aurais une photos d'elle par hasard? tu parles d'elle comme si vous étiez vraiment proche.

Itachi fouilla dans l'une des poches de sa veste et me montra une photo ce cette Tohru Soma. il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment magnifique. elle avait de long cheveux brun au reflet marron, des yeux noisettes magnifique, la peau blanche sans l'être trop et elle avait une magnifique sourire.

-je n'aurais jamais du lui dire de continuer ses recherches contre Midori. Sans le vouloir, j'ai pratiquement tué ma femme.

je fus très surpris de ce que je venais d'entendre et à la seconde où j'avais compris ça, j'ai eu vraiment mal pour Iatchi-nii. Cela ne fis que renforcer mon angoisse concernant l'enlèvement de Sasuke.

-oui, Tohru est devenu ma femme et c'est aussi durant cette période qu'elle avait découvert ce que Midori trafiquais dans la compagnie. un jour, elle l'avait surpris en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans son bureau avec "son père adoptif".

-Tohru n'approuvais pas ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas bien vis à vis de sa mère adoptif. bien que Midori lui avait mis en garde de s'occuper de ses affaires, Tohru lui avait avertis que si cela se produirait, elle ne serait pas capable de le cacher à Mariko. Mais Midori s'en fichait royalement. Ma femme avait aussi découverte que Midori utilisais les fonds de la société pour effectuer des transferts vers un compte à l'étranger. Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais à force de recherche, elle avait découvert que ses fonds servaient à diverses trafiques illégale.

-Elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à le cacher et avec les preuves qu'elle avait réunis, me femme en parla avec Mariko. Sachant que Mariko ne voulais en aucun cas faire un scandale qui risquais de ternir la réputation de sa compagnie, elle demanda le divorce, destitua sa "fille" du poste de Présidente et exigea de la police que le nom de sa compagnie ne soit pas publier au journaux pour la faute d'une seule personne.

il y a eu quand même un scandale mais il ne parlèrent que du divorce de Mariko avec son mari. cependant, une semaine après le scandale, Tohru avait disparu de la circulation. une semaine après ça disparition, Midori, alla se rendre à la police et ils retrouvèrent son corps.

j'étais vraiment peiné de le voir me raconter tous ça. je le regardais avant de lui demander.

-Itachi-nii, dis moi que tu vas le retrouvé...Dis moi que ce n'ai pas trop tard, dis le moi , s'il te plais...

Mes larmes menaçaient vraiment de tomber. j'étais vraiment désespéré.

-J'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où ce trouve Sasuke, mais, j'ai encore des choses à vérifié. ne t'en fais, je vais le retrouvé, naruto.

je lui fis mon plus grand sourire malgré mes larmes qui coulaient et Sakura et Gaara me prirent dans leur bras.

-bon, il se fait tard. je vais y allé. Nagato, je te ramène?

-Oui, merci Itachi.

Nous nous levâmes tous et mon frère ainsi que mon beau-frère me prirent dans leur bras. je les raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte du bas, accompagner de Sakura et Gaara. puis après qu'ils soient partis, nous retournâmes à mon studios pour nous coucher.

Avant de m'endormir, mes pensées étaient toutes pour Sasuke

_Teme, reste en vie...Ne me laisse pas...Je t'aime Sasuke_

Puis Morphée me pris dans ses bras.

* * *

voila le chapitre trois terminer. même si j'ai du le réécris vers la fin car je ne savait plus ce que j'avais écrit avant que je ne commette ma boulette. pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lus, je suis désolée que cela ne colle pas avec ce que vous avez lu et j'en suis désolée. c'est le seul chapitre que j'ai importer qui n'avait pas encore de fin et je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence d'importer le contenu final sur mon ordi. alors pour ça, je suis désolée. encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les innombrables fautes d'orthographes qui s'y trouvent.

je vous fais de gros bisous ensoleillée de Tahiti et à bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Je poste enfin mon chapitre quatre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer, par manque cruel d'inspiration. Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce retard. Et encore une fois, si vous trouvez de nombreuses fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse, encore. J'ai beau le répétée, mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, l'orthographe et moi ça fait deux. Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, avançant à tâtant dans ce couloir sombre. J'essayais tant bien que mal à calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais mon instinct me disait que l'amour de ma vie n'étais pas loin.

Soudain je l'entendis. Son cri me glaça le sang. Sans me préoccuper de sur quoi j'allais tomber, je fonçais vers la voix de mon aimé, priant le ciel que j'arrive à temps.

Je vis au loin de la lumière derrière un porte fermer et sans chercher à comprendre je l'enfonçais avec fracas.

Ma colère et mes larmes se lisaient sur mon visage. Une sorte de verre en plexiglas glace me séparait de Sasuke et cette putain de Midori. Elle était en train de faire subir le même traitement de Tohru sur Sasuke.

J avais beau frapper de toute mes forces, mais rien ne se brisait. Je voyais du sang sur le verre mais je m'en foutais royalement. Tous mon corps ne voulais qu'une chose, briser ce verre qui m'empêchais de sauver mon amour.

Nos regards se croisa et je pu lire sur ses lèvres ses trois mots « Je t'aime » avant que Midori ne plante son couteau dans son cœur.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Une claque monumental me réveilla de mon cauchemar. Car oui, j'étais en train de cauchemarder.

Je posais ma main sur ma joue et me retourna vers la personne qui ma foutue cette claque. Je fus étonné de voir que c'était Gaara. Il m'expliqua que les filles avaient tous essayer pour me réveillée et n'y parvenant pas, elles lui ont demandé de le faire.

Je me jetai dans ses bras en sanglot

-Gaara, j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'Itachi-nii et Nagato-nii n'arrivent trop tard pour le sauver. Ça avait l'air si réel.

-Il est intelligent, il fera tout pour rester en vie afin de te retrouver. Même si ça doit lui couter la peau des fesses, il ne se mettra pas en danger afin de te revenir.

Je resserrais mon emprise sur Gaara et continuai à verser mes larmes. Après mettre calmer, je me rendis compte de la position que j'avais vis-à-vis de Gaara et le lâcha immédiatement.

-J-je m'excuse Gaara, je ne voulais pas….. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris….. Pardon…..

J'allais continuer de m'excuse auprès de lui lorsque je fus interrompu par Karin. Celle-ci tenait ma tasse de café dans l'une de ses mains et celle de Sasuke dans l'autre.

Elle me tandis celui de mon amour tandis qu'elle gardait la mienne. Sakura arriva avec deux tasses également, l'une pour elle et l'autre pour Gaara

En regardant l'heure sur mon portable, je m'excusai auprès de mes invités de les avoir réveillés à une heure aussi tôt, surtout après la longue journée que nous allions passer.

Aucun d'eux ne me tenais rigueur, bien au contraire, chacun à sa façon essayaient de me remonter le moral afin que j'enlève de ma tête le cauchemar que j'avais fait.

Cauchemar, d'ailleurs que je leur partageai afin de soulager mon cœur.

-Ne te fais de mauvais sang. Tu verras, que d'ici quelque temps, Itachi-san te le ramènera et que vous rattraperais le temps perdu.

-J'espère vraiment de tout mon cœur nee-chan. Je l'espère vraiment…

Nous décidâmes, finalement, de prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui commençais à avoir faim et qui entrainais les autres à ma suite. Ben, c'est que ça creuse de pleuré comme une madeleine et de soulager son cœur par rapport au évènement de la veille.

Après quoi, nous nous habillâmes pour notre deuxième jour à thème, à savoir, la franchise « LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX »

Comme Karin et Sakura avaient fait pour le jour précédent, toutes les filles portaient la même chose.

Toutes les filles porteraient une robe à fine bretelle et à dos nus, à mi-genoux avec des froufrous au bas de la robe ainsi qu'au niveau du buste, de la couleur qu'elles préfèrent, avec un traine en dentelle partant des épaules et s'arrêtant aux niveaux de la taille.

Leurs bottes étaient de la couleur qu'elles préféreraient et étaient tous en mocassins et leur arrivaient à mis mollet.

Toutes portaient des accessoires elfiques allant du diadème, aux boucles d'oreilles, ainsi que les colliers et bagues. Pour cela, Sakura et Karin décidèrent de laisser le choix aux filles de portaient ce qu'elles voulaient avec leur costumes ainsi que la coiffure qu'elles voulaient.

Gaara lui était déguisé en nain (même si il aurait fallu qu'il soit petit pour ça, mais bon, passons). Il portait des bottes noires lui arrivant à mis mollet, sur un pantalon marron.

Une veste de corps verts (dont les bordes étaient dorés) était par-dessus sa chemise blanche dans les manches lui arrivaient au niveau des coudes. Sa ceinture de cuire noir était à sa taille et il portait des extensions de cheveux tressés qui lui tombaient vers l'arrière de la tête assortis à la couleur de ses cheveux.

Il portait des gants de cuirs noirs, une chaine en argent avec une pierre rouge autour du cou et deux petites dagues dans leurs étuis étaient coincées à sa ceinture mais derrière son dos.

Quand à moi, j étais habillés en hobbits. J'avais commandé de faux pieds d'hobbits. Je portais un short marron avec une chemise à manche longue blanche. J'avais mis une veste verte par-dessus ma chemise blanche et je portais une cape marron. Et pour finir, j'avais la fameuse bague des seigneurs des anneaux et ma sacoche marron. Je laissais mes cheveux tel quel.

Nous étions tous prêts et nous partîmes chez Choji afin de terminer les derniers préparatifs pour la journée d'aujourd'hui.

En arrivant au restaurant, je vis Sai dehors en train de fumée une clope. Je me dirigeais vers lui et sans lui demander son avis, je lui pris sa clope de sa bouche et tira sur celle-ci

Sakura et Karin me fixèrent avec des gros yeux, choqués de me voir faire ça. Gaara ne disait rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui quand à Sai, cela ne lui fit rien puisqu'il ralluma une autre clope pour lui.

-Désolé Sai, mais il fallait vraiment que je me tire une. Et merci pour celle-là lui dit-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

-Je t'en pris. Et de plus, Sasuke avait raison sur ce point….

A l'entend du nom de mon amour, je me figeai tout en regardant Sai

-Tu t'en prends toujours une lorsque quelque chose te tracasse…. Il c'est passer quelque chose ?

Mon regard se posa tour à tour sur Gaara, Sakura et Karin et je reportai mes yeux vers Sai

-Je vous en parlerais plus tard…ce soir après la fermeture.

-Ok

Puis le silence se fit et c'est Karin qui brisa le dite silence.

-Je peux savoir depuis quand tu fumes ? Hein ? Ca fait longtemps que tu fumes ?

-Comme Sai la dit, je ne fume que lorsque quelque chose me tracasse, et, après ce qu'il c'est passer hier soir, il fallait vraiment que j'en prends une.

-Normalement, lorsque ça m'arrive, c'est toujours Sasuke qui m'en donne, vu, que lui, il fume régulièrement. Alors…je ne vois pas où est le problème….

Karin ne dit rien après ce que j avais dit, par contre elle me serra dans ses bras et me fit une bise sur la joue. Après cela nous entrâmes tous dans le restaurent et nous vîmes que tous était presque prêts pour l'ouverture.

Néji était cosplayé en chevalier, il portait vraiment une armure de chevalier sans le casque et je me demande vraiment quand il avait eu le temps de le confectionner. A moins qu'il ne l'a commandé, ce qui m'étonne fort puisque ce mec est un perfectionniste.

Et encore une fois, il avait des tresses dans les cheveux et je suis sur que Hinata c'est encore donner à cœur joie pour lui faire ses tresses.

Quand à Shikamaru et Shino, ils étaient habillés en Sauron. L'un a décidé de ce costume parce qu'il avait trop la flemme de cherche autre chose et que c'était plus simple à s'habillés, quand à l'autre, c'était parce qu'il pouvait ce cacher derrière le masque, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il voulait ce cacher.

Et comme hier, cette journée passa rapidement étant donnés le nombre de personne, fan ou non, qui était entrés dans le restaurant.

Cependant, malgré toute l'agitation qu'il y avait, je ne cessais de penser à toutes les choses qu'Itachi-ni nous avait dites la veille. Et j'espérais vraiment qu'il arriverait à me ramener mon amour.

Après la fermeture du restaurant et la mise en place de la décoration pour le lendemain, je décidais de mettre au courant mes amis sur la disparition de Sasuke, après avoir en parler avec Gaara, Sakura et Karin.

Après ma révélation, tous étaient choqués. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais leur faire, mais, il fallait que tous le monde sachent en cas où je me comporterais différemment envers eux.

-Vous savez tous maintenant. Même si ce n'est qu'hier soir que j'ai su tout cela et qu'il y a une toute petite chance qu'Itachi retrouve Sasuke, je ne peux empêcher mon cerveau de me dire que c'est peut être déjà top tard et que le seul endroit ou je le verrais sera dans un cimetière…et…et … j'ai peur que cela arrive…..

-Ne dit pas de connerie, idiot me cria Kiba

-Il a réussit à rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pourquoi il lâcherait maintenant

-Il n'a pas tort répliqua Shikamaru

-S'il t'aime vraiment il va tout faire pour faire en sorte quand le retrouve. La preuve, il à déjà commencer

-Ah ? Comment ça ? dit-je

-Ben, les photos sur Istagram. Même si c'est risquer ce qu'il a fait, il a déjà donné un indice sur la personne que son frère doit rechercher et peut être même le lieu de sa détention.

J'espérais vraiment, non, je voulais vraiment croire aux paroles de Shikamaru. De tout mon cœur, je voulais vraiment croire en ses mots. On venait à peine de se retrouver, que l'on me l'enlevait.

Chacun essayait de me réconforter à sa manière et cela me toucha beaucoup. Je leur étais reconnaissant de me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Et je me disais que j'avais vraiment eu raison de leur parler de ça.

Après ça, nous retournâmes à mon appartement, après avoir été cherché quelque chose à manger à la roulotte.

Durant le repas, je ne cessais de regarder mon portable, en espérant que celui-ci sonne ou au moins m'adresse un message.

Cela n'échappa pas aux yeux des filles qui me privèrent de mon portable le temps du diner. Je boudais pour la forme et toutes les deux se mirent à rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto, je suis sur que tu seras la première personne qu'ils appelleront si il y a le moindre changement. Me disait Gaara.

-Je sais, Gaara, mais c'est tellement frustrant de savoir qu'il est en vie mais que je ne peux rien faire pour le joindre. J'aimerais faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour me retrouver près de lui. Il me manque…..Je l'aime tellement…..

Mes larmes coulaient alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal et les retenir. J'étais tellement fatigué de pleurer, tellement fatigué de mon comportement, tellement fatigué de toute cette situation que je me demandais comment j'allais réussir à ne pas devenir fou.

-Nous savons tous cela, Naruto. Et nous serons toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur. Tu n'es pas seul face à l'adversité. Nous sommes là avec toi.

Les filles m'avaient pris dans leur bras et je leur rendis leur étreinte de la même manière. Avec amour et remerciement. Je m'estimais heureux de les avoir avec moi à ce moment précis.

Puis après avoir pris chacun notre douche, nous nous endormirent aussitôt. Et mes pensées étaient pour Sasuke, encore et toujours.

Le lendemain nous nous préparâmes pour notre troisième jour de cosplayage et le thème du jour était le jeu « DEVIL MAY CRY ».

La veille avec les gars, ont avaient tous décidés que l'ont seraient cosplayé soit en Dante soit en Vergil. Etant donner que nous sommes cinq au bar, Gaara et Néji se cosplayaient en Dante et Shikamaru et Shino en Vergil. Quand à moi j'abordais les deux couleurs des frères à savoir le rouge pour Dante et le bleu pour Vergil.

Quand aux filles, Ino et Temari (qui porteraient une perruque longue) étais habillées comme Trish alors que Hinata, Karin et Sakura (qui porteraient toutes les trois une perruque courte brun) étaient habillées comme, avec des lentilles de contacte bleu à gauche et un rouge de l'autre.

La journée se passa sans encombre sauf vers la fin de la matinée où il y a eu un petit accrochage entre des clients qui argumentaient pour savoir qui était le meilleur des frères.

Les uns disaient que Dante avait plus la classe avec l'épée de son père et ses deux flingues, sans oublier sa façon de se battre et aussi son humour décalé alors que les autres disaient que c'était Vergil qui avait la classe avec son katana, sa tenue, ses cheveux plaqués à l'arrière et son attitude froide envers ses ennemis.

A l'entente des arguments de chacune des clientes (parce que effectivement c'était des demoiselles qui se querellaient), je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclaté de rire. Tous ce retournèrent vers moi et me regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

-Oh pardon de rire de votre dispute. J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais quand je vous entends argumenter pour mettre en avant l'un ou l'autre des frères, je n'ai pu résister au fait de les comparé à mon ami et moi-même.

-…

-Je m'explique. Vous voyer Dante comme quelqu'un de cool avec son attitude de « Bad Guy », son humour décalé et tous ce qui va avec. Celui là, me correspond plus. Alors que Vergil, lui, avec son air arrogant, froid et hautin, celui-là correspond plus à mon ami Sasuke.

-Si vous voulez, nous sommes exactement le contraire de part notre comportement, notre caractère. Cependant, c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre. Ne dit on pas que les contraire s'attire ?

-Donc, pour en revenir à Dante et Vergil, même, si tout les séparent, ils sont complémentaire, l'un ne va pas s'en l'autre. De plus, ils sont frères, et rien n'est plus fort que la famille.

J'affichais en grand sourire aux demoiselles et elles finirent par se serrés la main en s'excusant mutuellement.

On pouvait tous voir à leur attitude, lorsqu'elles sortirent du restaurant, qu'elles trouvaient, comme par hasard, des choses qui faisaient que les frères étaient meilleurs ensemble que séparément.

J'étais ravie que cela se finisse bien. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les disputes en générale, je suis plutôt pour les discutions calmes et posées pour résoudre des conflits.

-Tu as agis comme une chef, comme d'habitude, Naruto

-Merci, Sakura. Tu sais comment je suis. Je n'aime pas voir les gens se disputer pour rien.

-Surtout que tu as évité que le restaurant se transforme en champ de bataille.

-C'est clair Kiba, Galère si ça avait été le cas. Adieu la pause déjeuner et rebelote pour refaire de nouveaux décors.

Des « aaahhhh ! C'est vrai ça ! », « Merci Naruto notre sauveur » s'entendait dans le restaurant fermer et des éclats de rire se firent entendre peu après.

Peu avant, la réouverture pour ce soir, j'eus un message de mon cousin. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais partager entre la joie et la peur de lire le message qu'il m'avait envoyé.

Sakura et Karin virent mon changement de comportement et me mirent à l'écart des autres. Gaara nous suivis juste après.

-C'est lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur d être déçus que cela n'ai rien avoir avec Sasuke.

-Il faudra bien que tu le lise pour voir de quoi il en retourne. Sinon, tu vas angoisser pour rien.

-Je sais, je sais tous ça, mais comprends moi Karin, je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt pour une déception…..

-Si c'est le cas, nous sommes là. Et tes amis aussi sont là. Alors n'hésite plus et lit le

Je fixais mon portable quelque instant et j'ouvris ma boite de réception pour lire le message

_« Naruto, nous avons l'avons retrouvé. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital car Sasuke est inconscient. Ne t'inquiète pas Itachi et la police sont avec lui. Je t'interdis de quitter ton job. Je viendrais à la maison pour t'expliquer en détails ce qui c'est passer. Mais il semblerait que Midori c'est échappée. Fait attention à toi. Peut être qu'elle s'en prendra à toi. Je t'aime, petit-frère alors, ne fait pas de connerie et fais juste ce que je te demande d'accord ? A ce soir. Nagato »_

Mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de coulées. Enfin, mon amour était libre. Libre des griffes de cette malade. Libre de me revenir sain et sauf. Quoi que sain et sauf je ne sais pas encore. Vu qu'il l'on retrouvé inconscient.

A cette pensée, je me mis à imaginer des scénarios dont lesquels toutes mes disaient que Nagato me mentait et que Sasuke se dirigeait affectivement à l'hôpital mais à la morgue.

Je fus sortit de mes pensées par une douleur à la joue. Et je regardais l'auteur de cette claque (car oui, c'est bien une claque que j'avais reçus.)

-Je t'interdis de penser que Sasuke est mort et que mon frère est un menteur tu as compris !?

Je baissais la tête face aux paroles de Karin, qui la releva immédiatement et me fixa avec ses grand yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas penser ça, Naruto. Tu n'as pas le droit de pensé ça. Nagato ne te mentirait jam…

-IL LA BIEN FAIT LORSQUE SASUKE C EST FAIT ENLEVER ! COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE CROIS A CA ?

-C'est comme ça alors ? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Tu ne nous fais plus confiance ?

A ses mots, je la regardais puis je secouais vivement ma tête.

-P-Pardon…. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai peur Karin, j'ai peur de le retrouver couper d'un ou de plusieurs de ses membres. Et j'ai toujours confiance en lui, en vous. Pardon, pardon de t'avoir crié dessus, pardon…...

Je m'avançais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et j'éclatais en sanglots en lui demandant encore pardon pour tous ce qui c'est passé.

Je n'avais pas vu que les autres étaient là seulement au moment ou je me séparais de Karin

-Sakura nous à expliquée la situation. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'en faire. Tu as vu qu'il t'a prévenu en premier pour Sasuke.

\- Si ils sont allés à l'hôpital c'est simplement pour voir l'état de santé de Sasuke afin de s'assuré qu'il n a rien subis de la part de cette folle me disait Shikamaru

-Et puis, tu sauras tout en détails ce soir. Alors pourquoi tu te stresse encore ? Fait ton travail ici sans penser au message et la soirée se passera vite.

J'hochais la tête tout en essuyant mes larmes et je leur fis mon plus beau sourire.

-Merci beaucoup de me soutenir. Je suis heureux d'avoir des amis comme vous à mes cotés.

Chacun à leur tour me serrèrent dans leur bras puis nous rouvrîmes le restaurant pour la soirée.

Heureusement pour moi, le restaurant affichait full jusqu'à la fermeture. On était pratiquement tous lessiver.

-Je ne sens plus mes pieds. A force de servir à gauche à droite se plaignit Hinata

-C'est pareil pour moi, avec les jambes en compotes en plus disait Temari

-Galère, va falloir que je te fasse un massage tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas prêt de dormir ce soir.

Celui-là même se vit offert d'une paire claque à l'arrière du crâne par sa belle et tendre Temari. Nous éclations tous de rire face au couple.

-Bon les enfants, encore deux jours à tenir et en aura tous un repos bien mérité ce week-end. Alors on se dépêche et après au dodo disait Choji.

-Oui chef !

Nous retournâmes à mon appartement et Nagato nous y attendait. Je me précipitai dans ses bras et il me rendit mon étreinte.

-Alors frangin commet va-t'il ? Ta eu de ses nouvelles depuis le message de cette après-midi ?

-Il va bien. Itachi à décidé de rester à son chevet et il vous salut. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il veille sur son frère et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Sasuke, Naruto.

Je lui souris en réponse.

-Dis lui qu'il en va de même pour moi et que je le remercie du fond du cœur. Quoi d'autre ?

-Comme je le disais dans le message, je vais t'expliquer comment son sauvetage c'est déroulé.

-Comme Itachi te la dit la dernière fois, il savait à peu près où était retenu Sasuke. Et il ne s'était pas tromper.

-La maison dans laquelle était prisonnier Sasuke était la maison secondaire des parents d'Itachi et Sasuke. Itachi se rappelle de cette maison car Sasuke y était resté durant sa première année à cause de sa santé fragile.

-Il l'a reconnu grâce aux photos postées par Sasuke sur Istagram. Je dois dire qu'il à vraiment été intelligent sur ce coup là, car, Sasuke savait que son frère allait la reconnaitre. On tout cas, c'est ce qu'Itachi m'a dit.

-Peu de personne savait que sa famille possédait cette maison secondaire. En faîte, elle appartenait à leur mère et ils y allaient autant de fois que leur mère voulait y allée pour déstressé des obligations de l'entreprise familiale mais aussi passer du temps en famille.

Cela me rendit un peu triste d'entendre cela, car, cette folle avait souillée un lieu que les deux frères devaient affectionner dû au souvenir de leur parent mais surtout de leur mère.

-Il apporta donc les preuves à la gendarmerie de la détention de son frère dans cette maison et les gendarme mirent en place un plan pour libérer Sasuke et arrêter Midori. Par contre Itachi à demander à ce que les lieux ne soit pas trop endommager par leur intervention.

-Ils sont passés à l'action ce matin, après avoir vérifié que Sasuke ne courait aucun danger. J'y étais avec Itachi. Nous avons vu lorsqu'ils ont pénétrer dans la demeure

-C'était vraiment stressant de rester sans pouvoir intervenir, je le voyais bien sur Itachi. Lui qui est de nature calme et poser, on voyait bien qu'il avait peur pour son petit frère. Puis, après quelques minutes d'attente, un agent est venu nous voir pour nous faire entrer dans la maison.

-Cependant, on nous à avertit que Sasuke était dans une position assez suggestive mais inconscient.

J'essayais d'assimiler l'information que venait de me donner Nagato. Comment ça dans une position suggestive ? Ne me dite pas….

-Attend, ne me dit pas qu'il….. Qu'il était nu ? C'est ça ? Ils l'ont retrouvé nu ? Putain, je vais la tuer…Je vais la butter cette folle.

Gaara me tien par les épaules afin que je me calme et que je ne m'emporte pas. Mais j'avais vraiment du mal à me calmer. J'imaginais Sasuke se faire prendre par cette folle sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela.

-C'est exact. Il était effectivement nu, mais il avait sur tout le corps des traces de brulure, des coupures plus ou moins profondes, des hématomes plus ou moins grands et même sur son visage.

-Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il…il….

Nagato hésitait à nous raconter la suite. Mais je savais pourquoi il hésitait, j'étais sur que mon amour avait subis « ça » également.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je sais le plus que cette conasse lui à fait subir. Et vous me dite à moi que je fasse attention ? C'est plutôt elle qui devrait faire attention.

-Je jure sur la mort de mes parents que si je la vois, elle a intérêt à courir très vite. Et les flics en intérêt de la retrouver avant moi. Je m-

-JE T INTERDIT DE CONTINUER TA PHRASE. TU ENTENDS ! JE T INTERDITS DE LE FAIRE ! SI EFFECTIVEMENT ELLE DISPARAIT ET QU ON NE LA RETROUVE JAMAIS TU SERAS LE PREMIER SUSPECTER ÉTANT DONNER QUE TU ES LE PETIT AMI DE SASUKE. ALORS TU TE CALME ET TU OUBLIE TES ENVIES DE VENGEANCE. TU M AS COMPRIS !

-Nagato….

-NON TU LA FERME. J AI DÉJÀ PERDU MINATO, KUSHINA, JYRAIA ET TSUNADE. JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU SOIS LE PROCHAIN SUR LA LISTE. YOUR HEAR ME! I KILL YOU IF YOU DOING THIS, NARUTO! I KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS

Lorsque Nagato me hurle dessus en anglais, c'est qu'il est vraiment en colère après moi. Et Je me rends compte qu'effectivement, il y avait de quoi être en colère après ce que j'allais dire.

Je suis sur que Sasuke ne serait pas du tout content que je me fasse justice moi-même et que la loi était là pour résoudre ce problème.

Je ne disais rien et Nagato se calma peu à peu. Je le regardai puis mon regard alla vers Karin qui me fit les gros yeux.

-Pardon, Nagato. Tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas fait. Cela n'effacera pas ce que Sasuke à subit, j'en suis conscient mais si effectivement je la croise, je ne resterais surement pas là à la regarder et lui faire mon plus beau sourire.

-Ce n'est pas aussi ce que je te demande, seulement, ne fait rien qui pourrait la faire passer pour la victime dans l'histoire.

-Tu as bien vu comment elle s'en est sortit avec Tohru. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence et que le prochain qui y passe c'est toi.

-D'accord, je ne ferais rien. Je te le promets. Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour Sasuke.

-Je t'avais dit que tu serais le premier à le savoir. J'ai prévenu papa juste après toi et je lui ai dit de faire attention à lui. En ne sais jamais.

J'hochais la tête et me mis à bailler.

-Bon, il se fait tard et je vais y aller aussi. Désolé encore pour l'heure tardive mais j'avais vraiment besoin de partager cela avec toi afin que tu sois apaiser.

-Et tu compte rentrer là ? A cette heure tardive ?! Non mai tu rigoles ? Non, non, non. Tu dors ici avec nous. Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas en ce moment en train de t'attendre dans le parking pour te tuer ? Hein ?

-Tu exagère là Naru me disait Sakura. Tu pense vraiment qu'elle à réussit à soutirer des infos auprès de Sasuke te concernant ?

-De plus, Sasuke ne te mettrait surement pas en danger pour rien, même sous la torture.

-Ben, je ne sais pas. Peut être que oui, peut que non. Mais je me sentirais plus serin si Nagato dormait ici, Sakura-chan.

-D'accord. Je reste par contre je m'en vais à la première heure.

-Non, tu t'en vas, lorsque nous partirons tous ensemble de l'appart demain matin.

-Ok je n'insiste pas.

-Merci, nii-san.

Nous nous préparâmes tous à aller nous coucher et au moment de le faire, mon portable sonna.

-Qui ça peut bien être ? Surtout à cette heure ? me demanda Karin

-Je ne sais pas. Le numéro est masqué lui répondit-je.

Je m'apprêtais à décrocher lorsque la sonnerie se coupa. Quelque secondes plus tard, je reçus un mail accompagné d'une vidéo.

Il n'y avait aucun nom dont je pouvais renvoyer un message en cas où la dite vidéo ne m'était pas destinée et je regardai la vidéo avec les autres.

Je n'aurais jamais du l'ouvrir, car ce qu'il y avait dans cette vidéo ne fit qu'augmenter mes envies de meurtre envers la salope qui à kidnappée mon amour : Midori.

* * *

Et voila la fin de mon chapitre quatre. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à terminer cette fic, par ce que plus j'avance dans l histoire, plus ça devient de pire en pire (ça n'as vraiment plus rien avoir avec ma fic papier).

Bon en verra bien ce que l'avenir me dira mais je sens que je vais vraiment avoir du mal à terminer celle là.

Reviewé moi si ça vous dit, sinon, ben ce n'est pas grave.

Je vous faits de gros bisous ensoleillé de Tahiti et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Voila enfin la suite de ma fiction. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qui trainent par-ci, par-là. Comme je l'ai écrit précédemment l'orthographe et moi ça fait deux.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt. Bisous.

* * *

Je restais son voix, les autres également. Ce que la vidéo me montrait était vraiment insoutenable, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de mon portable.

Je ne sais pas comment elle à eu mon adresse mail. Peut être en fouillant les effets personnels de Sasuke, mais je me jurais mentalement, malgré le fait que j'avais fait une promesse, que si je la voyais, je ferais en sorte de faire disparaitre son corps.

Karin et Sakura n'avaient pas pu regarder la vidéo en entier, tellement elles étaient choquées et écœurées de ce qu'elles voyaient.

Quand à Nagato, Gaara et moi-même, nous la regardâmes jusqu'à la fin. Après quoi, Nagato me pris mon portable en me disant quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, ou plutôt que je n'entendais pas vu que j'étais plonger dans mon monde avec la vidéo qui tournais en boucle dans ma tête.

Inconsciemment, mon corps réagit de son propre chef. Je me levais pour me diriger vers la cuisine, je pris le plus grand couteau de cuisine que j'avais et je me dirigeais vers la sortit de mon appart.

Gaara et Nagato s'interposèrent en face de moi, c'est du moins ce qui me semblait, car moi, je ne les voyais pas, seulement la porte de mon appart que je devais absolument franchir.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire avec ce couteau, Naruto ?

-Il faut que je te fasse un dessein ? Je vais la chercher pour la découpée en rondelle et la donnée en pâture pour les requins et ensu-….

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase que je sentis ma main, dans laquelle je tenais le couteau, se lever commencer à s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de dur et mou en même temps.

-Bien. Tu veux y aller, Naruto ? Ok, pas de problème. Tue-moi d'abord, marche sur mon cadavre et franchit cette porte. Gaara, quand à toi, tu n'interviens pas.

-Q-Quoi ?! Mais enfin, Nagato, qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Lui disais-je

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça. Ou plutôt te poser cette question : Qu'es ce que tu compte faire avec ce couteau ?

-Couteau ?! Dis-je

Je vis enfin le dite couteau qui s'enfonçait doucement dans la chair de Nagato au niveau de son cœur et qui saignait légèrement.

Je lâchai immédiatement le couteau, déchira le bas de mon t-shirt afin de stopper un peu le saignement de la blessure de Nagato et l'emmena avec moi dans la salle de bain afin de le soigner.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de perdre les pédales. Et il fallait vraiment que ça s'arrête sinon, je risquerais vraiment de blesser gravement quelqu'un.

-Pardon de t'avoir blessé. Mon corps à réagit de lui-même à la fin de la vidéo et je n'ai pris conscience de ta présence que lorsque j'ai réalisais que j'enfonçais le couteau dans ta chair.

-Je te propose de rester avec moi les deux derniers jours qu'il te reste à travailler au restaurant. Je suis sur que Choji comprendra la situation et qu'il acceptera de te laisser partir avant les autres.

-On pense aussi qu'il fera ça. Surtout si on lui explique pour la vidéo me disaient en même temps Sakura, Karin et Gaara.

-On ne rentrera pas dans les détails pour la vidéo, on lui dira juste que cela concerne Sasuke et que cela ta profondément chamboulé.

J'hochais positivement aux propos des membres de ma famille, tandis que je finissais de penser Nagato.

-Je sais qu'il est vraiment super hyper tard, mais, tu pourrais appeler Itachi pour moi, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de lui faire part de la vidéo que j ai reçu…. De plus, je veux savoir comment va Sasuke….

Nagato me regardait avec un air à la fois triste et compatissant et finit par me sourire tous en composant le numéro d'Itachi.

A peine trois sonnerie tonna qu'Itachi décrocha. Je pouvais entendre Nagato s'excuser de l'heure tardive auprès d'Itachi et du faite que l'appel venais de ma part, puis il me tendit son portable tandis que je le remerciais.

-Allo ?... Bonsoir Itachi !... Tu vas bien ?!... Ah oui, oui, merci… Désolée de l'heure tardive…oui, merci encore pour ce que tu as fait pour Sasuke….. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé…. Oui, il m a raconté…..Oui, il reste dormir avec nous…. Tsss, je lui dirais…Au fait, je t'appelais pour te prévenir qu'elle m'a fait envoyé une vidéo…Oui, oui, sur mon adresse mail…Je ne sais pas….Mais la vidéo concerne Sasuke… Sur...Sur ce qu'elle lui à fait subir….Oui, la vidéo entière….. Quoi, Je n'ai pas compris… Ah, quinze minutes exactement….Oui, je ne l'ai pas effacé…Oui…..Mais il a faillit se passer un truc ici….Non, non, c'est moi….Je te raconterais demain….Ben, si, mais Nagato me préfère auprès de lui à cause du truc que j'ai faillit faire….Oui…..Je profiterais pour venir vous voir et te la monter….Et aussi pour le voir….Oui….Je suppose que Nagato t'en as parlé…Ah, non ?!...Comment tu sais alors ?...Ah, oui….Pardon…Ok alors…..Oui, désolé encore et Itachi…..Merci, du fond du cœur, merci de m'avoir ramené Sasuke…Oui, toi aussi, fait attention….Bonne nuit et à demain...

Je raccrochais à mon tour je rendis son portable à Nagato.

-Bon, il est vraiment plus que temps de dormir, nous avons tous du pain sur la planche demain. Vous au restaurant et nous à l'hôpital et la gendarmerie.

-Tu sais, on attend que le silence pour pouvoir enfin se coucher et comme tu bavasse encore, ben ce n'est pas gagner me lança Karin

-Méchante ! Tiens pour la peine je vais t'empêcher de dormir, Na !

-Tu fais ça, tu empêcheras tous le monde de dormir, gros nigaud et là, on va tous te sauter dessus pour te faire la peau répliqua Sakura

-Ok, ok, je me couche. Bonne nuit tous le monde.

-Bonne nuit Naruto

Et nous tombions tous dans les bras de Morphée. J'étais loin de me douter de la journée que je m'apprêtais à vivre le lendemain.

Si j'avais su cela à l'avance, j'aurais fait en sorte de réagir autrement. Mais l'amour fait faire des choses que l'on n'oserait jamais accomplir en temps normale.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé bien avant l'heure. J'avais du mal a trouvé le sommeille avec les images de la vidéo qui revenait en boucle.

Je ne sais pas comment il à fait pour résisté aussi longtemps à la torture que cette folle lui avait fait subir.

Surtout au moment où elle le viol. Il à du avoir sacrement mal. Surtout qu'elle ne l'a pas préparé.

Je me rappel bien de notre première fois, Sasuke à tout fait, pour que je puisse le recevoir sans douleur.

Et cela n a pas été le cas pour lui. Il à dû terriblement avoir mal après ça et même complètement déchiré

Malgré tous, ce qui me réjouit le plus, c'est qu'il n'est pas bandé pour elle. Je sais ce que cette folle lui à fait boire au début de la vidéo. Et même avec ça, elle n'as pas réussit à le faire bandé.

Il fallait vraiment que je me change les idées. Et rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner façon Naruto Uzumaki.

Je décidais donc de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Je quittais mon appart pour me diriger vers la superette du coin en ayant laissé un petit mot aux autres afin de ne pas les inquiéter.

Cependant, à peine avais-je mis les pieds de l'immeuble, je sentis une douleur au cou et je m effondrais à l entrée.

Avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, j'ai pu voir deux personnes s'approcher de moi.

L'une de ses personnes était Midori. Elle s'agenouilla près de moi et me dit : _« Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister. Tu as tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi. Mais puisque je ne peux pas l'avoir, lui, non plus ne t'auras pas. Profites bien de ses quelques instant qui te reste à vivre, NA-RU-TO »_

…_.devrais pas faire ça, Midori. C'est un très beau spécimen. Il pourrait me rapporter tu sais »_

_-Je m'en moque, je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais à CAUSE DE LUI. Tu voudrais que je laisse en vie ? Pas question._

_-Il sera plus utile vivant que mort, d'autant plus que j'ai d'autre projet pour lui. Et dans mes projets, il souffrira plus que tu ne le crois_

_-Orochimaru, tu es bien sur de toi. Bon nous en discuterons plus tard, car je vois que notre invité est réveillé._

Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. D'autant plus que je ne les voyais pas puisque mes yeux étaient bandés.

-Désolée de ne pas t'offrir quelque chose de plus confortable, mais, pour ma part, tu ne mérite pas de confort. Pas après me l'avoir pris.

-Pardon ?! J'ai du mal comprendre. Pris quoi ? Sasuke ? Il ne t'a jamais appartenu à ce que je sache. Et ce n'ai pas de ma faute si il préfère les mecs aux nanas.

Je reçus un violent coup de poing en pleine face, ce qui me sonna un petit peu. Puis je sentis que l'on me tira la tête vers l'arrière et qu'une lame était appuyer sur ma gorge.

-Ne me cherche pas Uzumaki, ou sin-

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me trancher la gorge ?! Mais je t'en pris, fais-le. Mais fais le en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je sentis la pression de la lame se faire moins forte mais surtout qu'elle tremblait. Même si je risquais effectivement de mourir égorger, je continuai sur ma lancer.

-Quoi ?! Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu es tellement excitée de me trancher que tu en tremble ?!

Mon bandeau fut arraché dans la seconde qui suit et je sentis des lèvres se posées sur les miennes.

Je secouais ma tête dans tout les sens pour ne plus ressentir ses lèvres mais des mains virent me tenir la tête pour la mobilisé.

-Tu as du cran, Uzumaki. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais assez de couille pour me tenir tête. N'as-tu donc pas peur de mourir et de ne jamais revoir Sasuke ?

Je savais que mon comportement me mettait en danger, mais, intérieurement, je voulais vraiment tout faire pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Sasuke.

-Non car je sais que ma mort sera venger par tout mes proches. Toi et tes complices seraient traqués comme des animaux et vous iriez prier le ciel qu'aucun membre de ma famille ne vous retrouve avant eux. Je dirais même que vous irez vous-même vous rendre à la police pour éviter un mort lente et agonisante.

Alors que ma vue s'éclaircissait, l'autre personne avec Midori parla

-Tu vois que j'avais raison. Il a bien plus de valeur vivant que mort.

-Effectivement Orochimaru

Je voyais enfin le visage de cet Orochimaru et d'après ce que je voyais, il devait être aussi timbré que l'autre folle.

-Ma parole, vous vous êtes vues ? Vous ressemblez plus à un cadavre ambulant qu'autre chose, face de serpent. Et ce n'est pas avec votre maquillage à la drague Queens qui changera la donne.

Je sentis une lame s'enfoncé dans ma jambe gauche et je me mis à crié de douleur.

-Tu as la langue trop pendu mon cher. Sache que j'aime beaucoup torture les gens me disait-il alors qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer la lame dans la plaie.

Je serrais les dents pour atténuer la douleur même si je savais que cela ne servait à rien et je continuai de le provoquer

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre tête ne me reviens pas…Vous ferez un très beau couple vous deux. La folle et le cadavre…

Orochimaru enfonça encore plus la lame dans ma chair et mon sang coulait à flot.

-Tu as de la chance d'être un très beau spécimen, sinon, tu serais déjà empaillé à l'heure qu'il est. Mais j'ai d'autre projet pour toi mon cher et ça c'était seulement pour que tu n'oublie pas que maintenant, tu es à moi.

Pour toute réponse, je lui crachai au visage. Cependant, ma vision commença à se faire floue mais avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes, je les voyais me sourire. Puis ce fus le noir total.

J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud. Je ne sens plus la douleur de ma blessure que face de serpent m'as fait, de plus je suis allonger.

J'ouvris mes yeux et je me retrouvai dans une pièce qui ressemble à une chambre. Je regardai toute la chambre.

En face du lit sur lequel j'étais, il y a comme un grand miroir. Il y a une table de chevet sur chaque coté du lit. Une grande armoire est disposée près d'une porte sur ma gauche alors qu'un bureau et une chaise en teck sont disposés sur ma droite.

Il n'y a aucune fenêtre mais je peux sentir l'air frais extérieur remplir la chambre.

Au moins je ne mourrais pas par manque d'air.

Je m'assis au bord du lit et je pus voir que ma blessure a été soigné, vu le bandage que j'avais.

J'avais également été changé vu le pyjama que je portais était vraiment de mauvais gout. Qui s'habillerait avec des motifs de cadavres d'animaux sur le dos. Pas moi en tout cas.

Je m'empressais d'ôter ses vêtements et je les balançais au pied du lit. Au moins, pour le boxer, ils m'ont pris un truc plus simple.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte sur ma gauche en espérant que cela soit la salle de bain. Et c'était exactement ça. Je profitai de me prendre une douche après avoir retiré mon bandage.

Ils m'avaient laissés le nécessaire pour le changement de mon bandage et après ça je m'habillai avec les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans la grande armoire.

Je futs extrêmement étonner de voir que c'était mes vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Beaucoup de question se défilaient dans ma tête.

Comment avaient-ils fait avoir accès à mon appart ? Quand y sont-ils allés ? L'ont-ils fait lorsqu'il mon kidnappé ce matin là ? Et les autres, allaient-ils bien ? Étaient-ils toujours en vie ? De plus, depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

Beaucoup de questions dont les réponses ne pouvaient que m'être données par ses deux crapules.

D'ailleurs je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient et surtout quelle heure il pouvait être. Après mettre habillé d'un t-shirt orange avec des rayures noires, d'un pantalon de sport noirs à large bande blanche sur chaque coté, je me dirigeais vers le grand miroir.

Ce que je vis me choqua au plus au point. En face de moi, se trouvais être, il me semble la salle de réunion de la société SHARINGAN.

Pourquoi je dis cela et bien pour plusieurs raison :

La première est le fait que le symbole du clan est visible sur l'énorme table se trouvant dans la pièce avec les chaises qui l'accompagne.

La deuxième est que je pouvais voir tout mes proches ainsi que les flics autour de cette même table avec diverses paperasses étalés ici et là.

La troisième est que je pouvais voir mon amour parmi mes proches dans son fauteuil roulant avec des bandages et pansements ici et là sur son corps me fixer à travers ce miroir sans qu'il ne puisse me voir

Mais le pire dans tout ça est le fait que face de serpent se trouve dans la même pièce qu'eux tous et qu'il se comporte comme si de rien n'était. Et qu'il fasse semblant de les aider.

J'avais presqu'envie de vomir mes tripes. Encore plus lorsque je le vis s'approcher de Sasuke, posés ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dire des choses qu'évidemment je ne pouvais absolument pas entendre.

Et le fait que mon amour lui sourit après que celui-ci lui ai dit quelque chose ne fit qu'augmenter mon écœurement mais surtout ma haine envers lui.

Je le vis fixer le miroir et me sourire. Car oui, ce connard me souriait. Il savait que j'étais là, il le savait très bien même et me narguais de ne pouvoir intervenir.

-JE VAIS TE BUTER FACE DE SERPENT. JE JURE QUE LORSQUE JE SORTIRAIS DE CETTE PIÈCE JE TE TUE DE MES PROPRES MAINS…

-On verra bien si tu y arriveras à sortir de ta prison de verre. Nous verrons bien si malgré les années qui passeront si effectivement votre amour est authentique.

-D'OÙ TU ME PARLE FACE DE SERPENT….. MONTRE-TOI ENFOIRÉ…

Je vis Orochimaru se diriger vers le miroir avec un grand sourire et avec son portable à l'oreille.

-Tu me vois n'es-ce pas ? Mais bien sur que tu me vois. Malheureusement pour toi, je suis le seul qui peut t'entendre. Par contre j'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses entendre ce que les autres disent à l'extérieur.

Celui-ci se retourna devant mes proches et continua comme si de rien n'était de me parler.

-Il est extrêmement plaisant pour moi de les voir de démener pour toi. On voit bien que tu es une personne très importante pour eux.

-Et sa t'amuse ? T'es rien d'autre qu'un taré. Je me demande bien ce que tu as fait pour être proche d'eux.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail. Notre chère Midori n'est plus de ce monde. Elle était contre mon idée de t'enfermer dans cette prison et vu qu'elle commençait vraiment à me faire chier, j'ai décidé de me débarrassé d'elle.

-Mais ça, ni Itachi, ni Sasuke, ni la police ni même ta famille n'est au courant que je suis le responsable de sa mort.

-Comment tu as fait pour qu'il t'accorde leur confiance ?!

-Je leur ai tout simplement donné des informations sur sa planque et tout ses déplacements avec des photos de toi à l'appuie, afin de les assuré que tu étais encore en vie, d'une part et que je te recherchais également d'autre part.

-Il faut que tu sache que je suis un détective privé dans la vraie vie et que c'est uniquement grâce à ça que je les ai dans ma poche.

J'étais sidéré, comment un détective comme lui pouvait utiliser son travail pour travailler avec des crapules du genre de Midori.

Je pouvais comprendre alors le fait que Midori est eu mon adresse mail ainsi que mon adresse géographique.

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes à la fois du coté du bien comme du mal.

-Non, non, tu fais erreur jeune homme. Je ne suis pas du coté du bien, car, mon talent je ne l'utilise uniquement pour mon bien personnel. J'aime beaucoup soutirer les informations que je veux après de mes cibles et je tire une grande satisfaction lorsque je les tortures jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Je cognais de toute mes forces contre le plexiglas pour ressortir toute la colère que j'avais en moi et cela, malgré la douleur qui se manifestait.

-Voyons, voyons. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te blesser inutilement. De plus, à travers toi, je tiens ma vengeance contre Itachi.

-Comment ça ta vengeance ?

-Il y a bien longtemps de cela, avant même qu'Itachi ne commence à travailler au sien de l'entreprise familial, nous étions tout les deux les disciples du maitre SARUTOBI . Certes Maitre Sarutobi avait un fils, Azuma. Mais à cette époque, il n'aspirait pas du tout à reprendre les enseignements des arts martiaux de son père.

-Notre maitre décida de choisir parmi l'un de ses meilleurs élèves pour le succédé. Aussi, Itachi et moi-même furent choisis pour cette place.

-J'étais confiant dans le faites que j'allais reprendre le dojo de mon maitre, mais, on ne peut battre des génies de naissance. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends lors de notre match.

-Mais ce n'est pas le pire, le pire à été le fait que dans mon dos, Itachi avait tout fait pour qu'Azuma assume la succession du dojo. Il l'a annoncé à tout le monde lorsqu'il gagna le match.

-Il disait qu'il était déjà engagé ailleurs et qu'il veillait désormais sur une seule personne : son petit frère Sasuke.

-Devant l'humiliation que je venais de subir devant tout le dojo, je décidais qu'un jour je me vengerais d'Itachi mais que je le ferais à travers son petit frère.

-Y a pas à dire, en plus que tu es une face de serpent, tu n'as pas réussit à de défaire de cette haine envers Itachi. N'es-tu pas simplement mauvais perdant.

-Tu crois ? Peut être que oui, mais là, c'est moi qui gagne. Itachi ne supportera pas de voir son petit frère ainsi. Bon, je te laisse. On m'appel. Je t'appellerais si nécessaire et ne t'en fais pas pour tes blessures, mon assistant Kabuto viendra changer les bandages plus tard et soignera également tes mains.

-Et si tu penses profiter de sa présence pour t'enfuir, sache que tu ne le verras même pas venir.

-Ah et une dernière chose. Prie pour que Sasuke ne se lasse pas de ton absence. Vu que tu entendras et verra tous ce qui ce passera dans cette salle durant les jours qui viennent. A plus tard Naruto.

Je ne pouvais rien à faire à part le voir s'éloigner du miroir et dire quelque chose à Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je pouvais voir que les investigations pour me retrouver diminuais de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y que mes proches qui continuèrent.

Quatre ans plus tard, la police retrouva le corps sans vie de Midori.

Après cela, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour continuer les recherches.

Tous étaient persuadés que j'étais mort et que ce n'était plus la peine de me rechercher, vu, que la coupable ne pourra jamais leur révélé le lieu de ma détention.

Et pourtant, j'avais fait tout mon possible pour leur manifesté ma présence. Hélas, pour moi, tous les meubles étaient visés au sol ou au mur et je ne pouvais même pas utiliser les couverts que l'on m'apportait pour mon repas puisqu'ils étaient tous en plastique.

J'étais partager par la tristesse que les flics m'abandonne pour si peu mais je gardais espoir car mes proches eux ne m'abandonnais pas.

Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Midori. Trois ans de plus à rester derrière ce miroir à voir mes proches toujours en train de me rechercher. A les entendre parler et de se remémoré leurs souvenirs communs avec moi.

Durant ces sept années depuis mon enlèvement, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose pour chacun de mes amis.

Lors de ma première année et demie de détention, Kiba, sans que les autres ne le sachent, avait sombré dans la drogue et l'alcool. Il n'avait pas pu supporter ma disparation et malgré ses bons résultats à l'université, le vide que j'avais laissé avait été trop fort pour lui et avait fini par céder à l'appel de l'alcool et ensuite la drogue.

Heureusement pour lui, nos amis, mais surtout, Hinata, qui est maintenant sa femme, l'ont sortit de cet enfer. Il a fallut à Kiba un an et demie de plus pour s'en remettre.

Aujourd'hui, il travail comme stagiaire dans une clinique vétérinaire afin de devenir lui-même plus tard, vétérinaire.

Ils ne sont pas les seuls à s'être mariés. Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura et Gaara, le firent durant la cinquième année de ma détention juste après les unions de Kiba et Hinata l'année précédente.

Mais ce qui m'a le plus ému dans tous ça, c'était qu'ils se sont tous marié le jour de mon anniversaire. Je les entends encore dirent qu'ils l'ont fait pour moi, pour ne pas m'oublier, qu'ils ne m'abandonneraient pas et qu'ils continueraient tous à me chercher.

Karin, elle étai vraiment partit en Suisse, afin de poursuivre ses études. Mais je pense que c'était plus pour changer d'air dû au faite que je n'étais plus là et qu'elle n'avait pas pu me protéger.

J'avais vraiment de la peine pour elle et ma haine envers face de serpent ne faisait qu'augmenter à cause de la souffrance qu'il nous infligeait.

J'ai pu voir le visage de ce fameux Kabuto, il n'était vraiment pas mieux que face de serpent. Malgré tout, il ma soigner jusqu'à ce que mes blessures guérissent puis je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Je me demandais aussi qui venaient me restaurer et m'entretenir vu qu'à chaque fois, tout était nickel dans la chambre.

Je ne crois pas que face de serpent le fasse lui-même étant donné que ce connard ne me parlais uniquement qu'avec son portable.

Après avoir guérit de ses blessures, je ne vis pas du tout Sasuke durant un mois entier. J'avais peur qu'il n'ai fait une connerie ou que face de serpent lui avait fait du mal.

Mais son absence n'était rien de tout cela. J'avais appris par Itachi qu'il était partit s'entrainer au dojo de son maitre afin d'évacuer toute la colère qu'il avait accumulé depuis qu'il avait su pour mon enlèvement.

Et je peux vous dire que mon amour est devenu très beau à son retour.

Il l'était déjà mais le fait qu'il fasse du sport ne fit qu'augmenter son charme et sa beauté.

Je le sais car il lui arrive souvent de venir à l'entreprise en tenu de sport tôt le matin et il reste de longue minute dans la salle de conférence face au miroir afin de se calmer.

A chaque fois qu'il le fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre en face de lui et de tendre mes mains face au miroir en imaginant que je l'une d'entre elle caresse ses joues tandis que l'autre descend sur ses pectoraux et même plus bas encore.

De plus, le fait de voir son visage couvert de sueur, de l'entendre essayer de calmer son souffle du à son sport, qu'il prononce à chaque fois mon prénom, me tue car je bande dur et il ne peut pas me soulager.

Dans ses moments là, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que me soulager. A chaque endroit où je posais mes doigts, j'imagine que se sont les siennes et je me perds dans mon excitation. Mais, une fois que je me suis soulagé, il n'est plus là. Je suis seul face à ce miroir et je me sens si pitoyable de faire ça.

Pourtant ce sont les seuls moments où j'ai l'impression qu'il est avec moi. Que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar et qu'au moment où j'atteins la jouissance et je vais ouvrir mes yeux et voir le visage de Sasuke me sourire.

Mais la réalité est tout autre et me frappait en pleine figure. Je ne pas m'empêcher d'haïr encore plus face de serpent.

Alors que la fin d'année approchait à grand pas, le comportement de mes proches changea.

Je ne savais pas à quoi cela était dû mais à les entendre se gueuler dessus ce vendredi matin là ne présageait rien de bon.

Ce fur encore pire lorsque j'entendis la raison de cette engueulade.

-QUI TE L A ENVOYÉ ? ! QUI ?! RÉPONDS ! ET NE ME DIT PAS QUE C ÉTAIT ANONYME OU JE TE TUE !

\- Sasuke, calme-toi…..

-NON MAIS TU RIGOLE NII-SAN ? TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE LA TERRE ENTIÈRE A DU VOIR CETTE VIDÉO. TU TE FOUS AUSSI DE MA GUEULE ?

-Bien sur que non, mais le fait que tu t'énerve n'arrangera pas les choses, petit frère.

-PUTAIN, JE VAIS TUER LE CONNARD QUI A OSER FAIRE CA ! ALORS SOIT TU ME LE DIT MAINTENANT, SOIT JE TROUVERAIS UN MOYEN DE RETROUVER CETTE PERSONNE.

-BON MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! JE NE SAIS PAS QUI ME L A ENVOYER, C EST CLAIR. DE PLUS, CETTE VIDÉO A PEUT ÊTRE ÉTÉ TRUQUER POUR NOUS METTRE DANS LE DOUTE. ALORS TU LA FERME, TU TE CALME, ET TU UTILISE TON CERVEAU POUR RÉFLÉCHIR AU LIEU DE PANIQUE COMME UN IDIOT, COMPRIS ?

-Hn….

-Bien, je préfère ça. Bon, comme Sasuke l'a mentionné, j'ai reçu une enveloppe contenant une clé USB. Sur cette clé, il y avait plusieurs vidéos de Naruto. C'est une très bonne chose de savoir qu'il est toujours en vie.

-Cependant, sur ses vidéos, le comportement de Naruto ne laisse aucun doute du fait qu'on la drogué pour faire ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Je pouvais voir la tête des autres qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le sens de ce que venait de dire Itachi

-Pour faire court les vidéos montre Naruto jouir en face d'un miroir. Et je suis sur et certain qu'une ou plusieurs personne le regarde faire derrière le miroir.

-Comment tu peux affirmer que c'est lui ? Peut-être que c'est une personne qui à fait en sorte de lui ressembler et qui fait une mauvaise blague disait Kiba

-Non, c'est bien lui. Il y a une chose que j'ai faite sur son corps et je suis le seul à savoir ce que c'est. Bien entendu, vous pouvez voir cette chose si vous le regarder bien, mais je vous interdis de le faire, vous m'entendez !

Tous ce mirent à rire face à la réaction de Sasuke. Je vis Sakura se rapprocher de lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu l'aime toujours autant malgré le fait que sept ans se sont déjà écoulés.

Je le vis s'approcher du miroir avec les yeux clos. Puis il posa l'une de ses mains sur le miroir et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux je pouvais voir tous l'amour et la peine à travers elles.

-Oh que oui, je l'aime. Je l'ai aimé avant, je l'aime maintenant et je continuerais toujours de l'aimé dans l'avenir.

-Le fait de le savoir en vie maintenant à permis à mon cœur de refermer certaines blessures. Mais pas toute, car mon cœur saigne encore de son absence.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le tenir dans mes bras, vraiment n'importe quoi…..

Mes larmes se mirent à coulées. J'étais vraiment heureux que Sasuke m'aime encore après toutes ses années.

Moi qui craignais que le temps est eu raison de son amour pour moi. Surtout avec face de serpent qui tentait par tous les moyens de me faire douter. Il avait réussit à le faire plusieurs fois et il suffisait que j'entends la voix de mon amour prononcé mon nom pour les faire disparaitre.

Sasuke et Sakura furent rejoint par Itachi qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère et lui souris.

-Nous le retrouverons, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais commencer à travail sur la vidéo pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas d'indice pour le retrouver.

-Vas-tu demander de l'aide à Orochimaru ?

-Non, pas cette fois-ci. J'ai des doutes le concernant. Je t'expliquerais cela plus tard. Sakura, pas un mot de ceci aux autres avant que j'éclaircisse cela d'accord ? Même pas à ton mari.

-D'accord. Si ça peut aider à retrouver Naruto.

-Merci, Sakura.

Puis je vis tout le monde sortit de la salle sauf Sasuke. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'était pas sortit. En entendant un clic, je savais qu'il venait de s'enfermer dans la salle.

Mais pourquoi ? Il aurait pu rejoindre Itachi pour l'aider avec les vidéos. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pour quoi il faisait cela.

Je l'entendis appeler Itachi et il lui demanda que personne n'entre dans la salle avant que celui-ci ne sort.

Je suppose qu'Itachi à du lui demander la raison puisque Sasuke lui répondit qu'il avait un truc à faire. Il devait vraiment insister pour connaitre la raison puisque Sasuke commença à s'énervé et finit par marmonner quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

Après quelques instants, Sasuke raccrocha et s'installa en face du miroir. Je ne savais pas à quel moment il avait installé son ordinateur portable près du miroir Mais ce que je m'apprêtais à voir était au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

* * *

Voila c est la fin de ce chapitre. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du couper là mais c'était prévue (enfin pas vraiment au départ). Donc je ne sais pas encore ce que le chapitre suivant va donner (même si le début je le sais déjà) mais j'espère que je trouverais la force de le finir.

Donc, n'hésiter pas à me reviewé (bon si vous n'avez rien à écrire non plus, je vous force pas).

Je crois que c'est tout. Je vous fais de gros bisous ensoleillé de Tahiti et vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Nana


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous. Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Ça m'a pris aussi du temps pour le terminer. Je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration. Mais j'ai finalement réussit à le terminer. Et j'en suis contente.

Enfin, je sais que je me répète, mais je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes que vous risquez de voir ici et là.

Comme précédemment, moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux. Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une autre chapitre (si l'inspiration me reviens). Bisous.

* * *

Cela ne pouvais pas être vrai, j'étais surement en train de rêver. Oui, c'est sur que j'étais en train de rêver. Ce n'était certainement pas MON Sasuke qui était en train de se toucher juste derrière ce miroir.

Et pour m'assuré que je n'étais pas en train de rêver je me pinçai très fort la cuisse. Mauvaise idée. J'avais carrément mal à l'endroit où je m'étais pincé. Je n'étais donc pas en train de rêver.

Je me redressai pour regarder Sasuke qui commençait à se déshabiller. En allant m'assoir au bord du lit.

Mon amour quand à lui avait installé un fauteuil en face du miroir. J'entendais un bruit de fond, comme si quelqu'un parlait mais je ne prêtais guère attention face au spectacle que j'avais devant moi.

Sasuke avait retiré son t-shirt bleu marine avec l'emblème de sa famille dessus et commençais à se caresser le corps. L'une de ses mains parcourait ses abdos et ses pectoraux alors que l'autre parcourait son visage.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXLEMONXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Je ne restai pas insensible aux spectacles qui s'offraient à moi et je me mis moi-même dans l'ambiance.

Je retirais également mon t-shirt orange avec une spirale rouge et noir au dos et je fis les mêmes gestes que Sasuke.

L'entendre gémir de plaisir me fit faire la même chose, l'entendre gémir mon nom, ne fis qu'augmenter mon excitation. Sans plus tarder, je retirais mon pantalon.

Je pouvais voir que Sasuke aussi avait fait de même. J'étais vraiment heureux. C'était comme si nos deux âmes étaient connectées et que l'autre savaient exactement ce que l'autre allait faire ensuite.

On se regarda à travers le miroir et c'était comme si nous étions l'un avec l'autre.

-Naruto…..

-Sasuke…..

Le désir, l'envie, l'excitation que je voyais à travers les yeux augmenta considérablement la mienne et j'empoignai ma verge tendu.

Je gardais les yeux clos et imaginais que ma main était sur la sienne alors que la sienne était sur la mienne.

J'entendais sa respiration s'accéléré, mes mouvements de va et viens qui était d'une lenteur, s'accéléra aussitôt.

Je suçais mes doigts comme si c'étaient les siens et après être sur que celle-ci étaient bien humide, je n'enfonçai pas un mais les trois doigts en même temps.

Je ne ressentis pas la douleur étant donné que j'étais concentré sur la voix de Sasuke. Je pouvais le sentir, sur mon corps, dans ma chair me faire l'amour.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de jouir. Pourquoi me direz-vous. Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il faisait exactement comme moi.

En plus, j'avais touché ma prostate à ce moment là et c'était trop pour moi. Après m'être légèrement calmer, je le regardais se déhancher sur ses doigts qui le pénétrais tantôt avec lenteur, tantôt avec vigueur.

-Ahhhh… Oui…. Naru….. Comme ça…. Encore…. Mmmmm

Entendre ça, me fis bander à nouveau. Je me levai du lit et me positionna en face du miroir. Devant moi, Sasuke s'offrait à moi, les jambes outrageusement ouvert sur son intimité dont ses doigts entraient et sortaient.

Le voir dans cet état le rendait encore plus beau. Le visage en sueur avec ses mèches qui lui collent à la peau, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes dont la langue sortait de temps en temps pour les humidifiées.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, je me voyais le prendre sauvagement à la place de ses doigts, le lécher de toute part sur sa peau et lui laissant des marques bien visibles.

Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas jusqu'à ce que l'on jouisse ensemble. Je m'appuyai sur le miroir pour ne pas m'effondrer et pour me calmer.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINLEMONXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Je regardais Sasuke qui faisait de même sur le fauteuil. Il se leva puis posa une main sur le miroir.

-Je t'aime Naruto. Attend moi mon amour, je promets de venir te récupéré. Et je tuerai la personne qui t'a obligé à faire ça.

-Je t'aime aussi Sasuke. Si seulement tu savais que je suis là prêt de toi. Que je te vois alors que toi non. Et je sais que tu me trouveras, j'ai confiance en toi. Alors viens me chercher. Je suis juste là, devant toi lui dis-je alors que mes larmes coulaient.

Peu de temps après, il se rhabilla, rangea ce qu'il avait à ranger dans la salle et sortit de celle-ci.

Je restai encore cinq minutes devant ce miroir avant de partir dans la salle de bain me prendre une douche.

Une semaine après cet épisode, face de serpent me rendit visite. Je ne sais pas comment il à fait pour entrer dans la pièce vu que la seule porte qu'il y avait était celle de la salle de bain.

-Bonjour, mon très cher Naruto. Bien dormis ?

-Arrêt avec ton air d'hypocrite. Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Ta enfin décidé de me faire la peau ?

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en empêche. Disant que ton heure n'est pas encore venu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras jusqu'à la fin de cette année pour vivre, après quoi, tu seras à l'extérieur.

-Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que tu sois en vie. Je ferais de toi mon plus beau chef d'œuvre et je disparaitrais juste après ça.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu sept ans pour me faire disparaître ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Et bien disant que j'ai l'impression qu'Itachi se doute de quelque chose me concernant, même si il ne montre rien.

-T'es encore accroché à ta vengeance ? Après tout ce temps ? Je n'y crois pas. T'es pire qu'un gosse que l'on vient juste de confisqué son jouet préféré. Merde, ça fait un bail ton truc, tu ne pourrais pas laisser tomber et passer à autre chose ! Non ?!

-J'avais espéré que lors de tes premières années de détention, Sasuke sombre dans la folie et que ni son frère, ni ta famille ainsi que vos amis ne réussisse à l'aider. Et qu'après cela, il se donne la mort afin d'entrainer également Itachi dans sa perte.

-Malheureusement pour moi, c'est le contraire qui se produisit. La volonté de Sasuke de te retrouver a été plus forte que la folie de t'avoir perdu. J'ai donc décidé que je te laisser encore quelque temps en vie pour voir comment évoluera la situation.

-J'avais espéré après la mort de Midori, l'abandon de la police à continuer à te retrouver, il aurait eu un déclic de la part de Sasuke pour sombre dans les ténèbres et enfin entrainer son frère avec lui.

-Là encore je me suis tromper, cela ne fit qu'augmenter son envie de te retrouver coûte que coûte. Avec l'appuie d'Itachi évidemment.

Je souris face à face de serpent. C'était une autre preuve que l'amour que Sasuke a pour moi est vrai et authentique.

-Voyons ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Tu ne le reverras pas de ton vivant. Si je dois te tuer pour enfin faire en sorte que Sasuke entraine avec lui son frère dans la folie, je le ferais.

-Et vu qu'il ne reste que deux mois avant la fin de l'année, je te laisse profité du peu de temps qu'il te reste à l'admiré à travers ta prison de verre.

Même si je risquais de mourir maintenant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le provoquer.

-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Plus maintenant, après ce que tu viens de me dire. Car si je suis ta logique, peut importe ce que tu feras pour brisé Itachi ou Sasuke, ils feront tous pour te retrouver et te le faire payer au centuple.

Face de serpent qui avait le sourire aux lèvres au moment où celui-ci m'avait parlé avant que je ne le provoque, le perdit immédiatement à la fin de ma tirade.

Je ne souriais pas mais j'étais un peu peiner pour lui. Il aurait pu avoir eu vie meilleur si il ne l'avait pas consacré à trouver un moyen de se venger d'Itachi.

J'entendais Orochimaru me parler de quelque chose, mais je ne l'écoutais guère. Mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Sasuke.

Je me remémorai de ce vendredi matin ou nous fîmes l'amour, même si nous n'étions pas ensemble. Même si ce miroir nous séparait. Je le voyais encore et encore s'offrir à moi et mon imagination prenait le dessus. Il fallait que j'arrête sinon, j'allais bander et je ne le souhaitais pas tant que face de serpent était dans les parages.

Je tentais de calmer mes ardeurs et lorsque ce fut le cas, j'étais de nouveau seul dans ma chambre. Je m'en voulais un peu de m'être égaré de la sorte.

Si j'avais écouté Orochimaru, peut être que j'aurais pu voir par quel endroit il était entré et peut être que j'aurais pu essayer de m'échapper. Je tenterais ma chance une prochaine fois. Si toutefois il y a une prochaine fois.

Quelqu'un était en train parler avec une autre personne et je reconnus de suite la voix d'Itachi et d'Orochimaru.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais là Orochimaru. Tu es venu pour moi ?

-Oui, désolé de passer à l'improviste mais je voulais de voir personnellement pour te prévenir que je quitte le pays à la veille du nouvel an.

-Oh. Tu compte aller où ? Tu sais déjà où tu vas ?

-Je ne le sais pas encore. Peut être que je le saurais avant la fin de l'année. J'ai encore deux moi devant moi.

-Et bien si tu pars vraiment, ne tarde pas trop. Deux mois, ça passe vite. Et si effectivement tu pars loin, prévois déjà ton billet d'avion afin de ne pas te faire payer au prix fort lors des périodes de fêtes de fin d'année.

-Je prends note. Au fait, ou est Sasuke ? Ca fait un moment que je ne l ai pas vu.

-Oh, il est en formation avec Obito et Madara. Il en à encore pour deux mois et si tout ce passe bien, il codirigera la compagnie avec moi au début de la nouvelle année.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

-Merci, mon ami. A toi également, je te souhaite bien du courage là ou tu iras. Si on ne se voit pas d'ici là, je te souhaite un bon réveillon de Noël et une bonne année.

-Il en va de même pour toi, Itachi. Bon, je vais y allé. J'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire avant que je pars. Et deux mois, c'est trop peu pour moi.

-Je ne te retiens pas dans ce cas.

Orochimaru sortit de la salle et Itachi se retrouva seul dans la salle.

-Naruto, si tu m'entends, sache que je sais que tu es ici. Où exactement, je ne le sais pas encore mais je te promets de te sortir de là. Alors tien bon. Je te ferais sortir avant la fin de l'année.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Après qu'Itachi soit sortit de la salle, je n'en revenais toujours pas ce que j'avais entendu.

Itachi savais que j'étais dans l'entreprise. Il savait que j'étais là et le simple fait de savoir qu'il le savait me rendit très heureux.

Je pouvais encore espérer être sortit de cet endroit et échapper à la mort. Je ne devais en aucun cas douter qu'Itachi me sortirai de là, il fallait vraiment que je garde espoir.

Trois semaines passèrent depuis la visite de face de serpent et la révélation d'Itachi. Je ne vis aucune personne également.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour autant, je savais que les fêtes approchais et que tous étaient occuper à préparé l'arriver du réveillon de Noël et de fin d'année.

Mais avant de préparé cela, il fallait d'abord s'occupé de terminer tous les travaux de l'entreprise afin qu'après les fêtes le travail soit moins important mais aussi qu'il soi en avance.

De plus, je me mis à penser à ce que mes proches allaient faire pour Noël et le nouvel an. S'ils allaient refaire ce qu'il faisait depuis ma disparition à savoir fêter Noël et le nouvel an à la compagnie ou si chacun restais chez soi pour le faire.

J'étais encore dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Itachi. Je me dirigeai vers le miroir pour voir ce qu'il faisait dans la salle. Il était en train d'écrire quelque chose. Puis il s'arrêta pris un des dossiers rouge qu'il avait apporté avec lui et se dirigea vers le miroir.

Je n'avais pas vraiment compris tout de suite pourquoi il avait fait tout un truc pour me montrer ce qu'il avait écrit mais il m'a fallut une seconde pour comprendre. La salle était peut être surveillée par face de serpent.

Mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler lorsque je lus ce qu'il m'avait écrit. Ce n'était pas long, mais il m'avait retrouvé. C'était écrit _« Naruto, je sais que tu es derrière ce miroir. Patiente encore un peu. Je trouverais le moyen de te faire sortir. »_

Ses simples mots avaient eu raison de moi. Enfin, je pourrais être enfin libre et rejoindre tous mes proches après sept ans à les voir à travers ce miroir.

Il ne fallait pas que je le montre. Il ne fallait pas qu'Orochimaru sache qu'Itachi savait où j'étais. Il fallait donc que je me comporte normalement et comme d'habitude.

Il fallait que je me maitrise sinon, je risquais d'accéléré ma sentence. Il fallait que je me maitrise pour enfin retrouver mon amour.

Nous venions de débuter le mois de décembre, je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle d'Itachi depuis la dernière fois. Ni même de face de serpent. Je me demandais même si il ne m'avait pas oublier là.

Je ne devais pas m'inquiété, j'allais bientôt sortir de là. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Cette année, à la veille de Noël, je ne vis personne à l'entreprise. Je suppose que tout le monde avaient décidé de fêter le réveillon dans leur famille respectif.

J'étais un peu triste c'était la première fois que je ne voyais pas mes proches fêtes le réveillon à la compagnie.

Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à voir débarquer face de serpent et Kabuto. De plus, le fait que Kabuto déplaçait une grosse malle sur l'un des chariots de l'entreprise ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

Ça y est mon heure était venu. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de revoir tous le monde. Je fis l'effort de ne pas fondre en larme face à Orochimaru et Kabuto qui étaient entrée par le mur qui faisait face au bureau sur ma droite.

-Joyeux Noël et bonne année Naruto. Désolé d'avancé ton départ, mais j'ai appris il y peu qu'Itachi avait découvert où tu te trouvais et pour ne pas perdre la face, tu dois disparaitre avant qu'il ne te trouve.

-Fait ce que tu es venu faire. Tu perds ton temps en bavardage.

-Voyons Naruto. Ne voudrais-tu pas connaitre la raison du fait que tes proches ne fêtent pas le réveillon ici ?

-Mais je t'en prie, éclaire ma lanterne lui répondis-je d'un ton énervé.

-Ne te fâche pas, voyons. S'ils ne sont pas ici, c'est tous simplement parce que ton oncle Kurama les a invités à le faire dans ton entreprise. Enfin, si tu étais encore en vie.

-Et je ne pouvais en aucun cas, rater cette occasion pour venir te récupéré et te faire disparaitre avant que je ne quitte le pays.

Tandis que je fermais les yeux en disant mentalement au revoir à tous mes proches, je m'allongea sur le lit et les prévenais que j'étais prêt.

Je sentis que de chaque coté de mon corps, que le lit s'affaissait. Je sentis également un aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon bras gauche et avant de sombrer je me dis mentalement _« Je t'aime Sasuke. Adieu »_

J'avais chaud. Terriblement chaud. Cependant cette chaleur me faisait du bien. Son compter l'odeur qui l'accompagnait. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà sentit auparavant mais je ne me rappelais plus où exactement.

Je me sentais tellement bien que je me mis à penser à Sasuke. Si j'étais au paradis, j'espère qu'il vivra assez longtemps afin qu'il profite de la vie même sans moi. Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de prononcé son nom.

-Sasuke…..

Alors que je prononçais son nom, je sentais que quelque chose m'étreignait de manière douce. Là encore dans la douceur de cette étreinte, je prononçais son nom

-Sasuke…..

Je ne savais pas si rêvais encore ou quoi, mais j'avais l'impression de sentir des doigts parcourir tout mon corps.

Encore une fois, je prononçais son nom

-Sasuke….

Les caresses que me procuraient les doigts étaient tellement réel que je mon corps réagit immédiatement.

Je pouvais sentir ma verge se dresser fièrement. Mes tétons étaient devenus dur par mes soins. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que je sente ma verge se faire engloutir par une bouche.

Cela me fit ouvrir immédiatement les yeux et là encore je prononçais son nom alors que mon amour m'avait encore dans sa bouche.

-Sasuke…

Il me sourit et continua ses caresses buccales. Je ne retins pas mes gémissements pendant qu'il me faisait ça.

-Sasu….. Plus….Plus…Vite…..Ahhhh…..

La cadence des pompes se firent plus rapide. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne jouisse.

J'ouvris mes yeux et je voyais le visage de Sasuke me sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire et l'embrassa passionnément.

Dieu que ses lèvres m'ont manqué, que sa peau ma manquer, que ses caresses m'ont manqué, que cette langue et cette bouche m'ont manqué. Tout de lui ma manqué.

-Je te retrouve enfin, Sasuke. Merci d'être venu me chercher, merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné, merci de m'avoir toujours aimé malgré les années qui on passées. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime, Teme.

-Je t'aime aussi, usuratonkachi. Merci de m'avoir attendu. Merci d'être encore en vie. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné. Et pardon de n'avoir rien pu faire lorsque tu as été obligé de masturber devant ses gens.

Je poussai légèrement Sasuke et le regarda d'un air interrogateur

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Tu devais surement être drogué à ses moments là. Il y a quelque mois de cela, Itachi a reçu une clé USB avec plusieurs vidéos où l'on te voyait jouir en face d'un miroir.

-Je suppose que tu ne doit pas vraiment t'en souvenir avec toute la drogue qu'il devait d'injecter. Maintenant, on sait à présent comment il te faisait déplace de ta détention vers cette endroit ou il te filmait.

Je l'interrompis en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Sasuke. Tu as tort. Je n'ai jamais quitté cette chambre. Pas une seule fois en sept ans. Tu viens juste de le faire.

Je voyais à la tête que faisait Sasuke qu'il se posait beaucoup de question.

-Je suppose que face de serpent avait installé des caméras dans la chambre sans que je m'en rende compte, mais je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais quitté cette chambre.

-Pour qui alors tu jouissais ? Je veux savoir.

Je rougis fortement à sa question. J'étais embarrassé de lui révélé que je le faisais à chaque fois qu'il restait plus de quinze minutes dans la salle de conférence après qu'il a fait son sport. Mais je me rappelai de ce fameux vendredi ou il s'était offert indirectement à moi.

-Durant un mois, tu avais disparus. A ce moment là, j'avais craint qu'Orochimaru t'ait fait quelque chose. Heureusement pour moi, mes questions trouvèrent toutes des réponses lorsqu'Itachi expliqua à nos amis la raison de ton absence.

-Oui, je me rappel. J'étais vraiment insupportable au bureau. Tous savait que mes énervements à répétions étaient à un évènement personnel, mais personne n'osait s'opposer à moi.

-C'est Itachi qui décida de m'envoyer là-bas afin de contrôler ma colère. Je n'étais pas partant au départ. Cependant, à mon retour je remerciai nii-san de m'y avoir envoyé. J'avais appris à me maitrisé.

-Tu as dû faire énormément d'effort pour apaiser ta colère.

-Oui. Tout ça grâce à toi. C'est toi qui m'as permis de garder le calme. Maitre Azuma m'a fait comprendre que la haine ne ressoudera en aucun cas mon problème. Bien au contraire, elle ne fera que de l'augmenter.

-De plus, un esprit serein est plus à même à guider nos actions qu'un esprit torturé. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal au début, mais plus je m'accrochais au faite que tu sois en vie et que tu m'attendais, plus ma colère diminua et plus mon esprit était serein.

-Et à mon retour j'étais déterminé à te retrouvé quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-J'y viens. Lorsque tu es finalement revenu, il t'arrivait de venir au bureau très tôt le matin. Je le sais parce que tu t'arrêtais à chaque fois dans la salle de conférence et tu fixais le miroir.

-Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport ?

-Justement le rapport est là. Lorsque tu restais plus de dix minutes dans la salle à essayé de calmé ton souffle, moi, je te regardais de l'autre coté.

-Mais le fait que tu sois couvert de sueur sur tout le corps, que ta respiration soit encore saccadé du à ton sport, je m'imaginais que je te faisais ressentir tout ça et tu connais la suite.

-Oh…Alors à chaque fois c'était pour moi que tu jouissais ?

-Oui, Sasuke. A chaque fois. Et je n'oublierai jamais ce vendredi matin où tu t'es offert à moi. Même si cela était indirect.

Il rougit violemment à mes paroles. Je pense qu'il devait surement être embarrassé que je l'ai vu faire çà.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner parce que je t'ai vu jouir. Bien au contraire, j'aurais voulu être à la place de tes doigts. A ce moment là, tu étais magnifique. Teme.

Sasuke ne me répondit pas. Il s'allongea à coté de moi et sorti un tube de lubrifiant à l'orange.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me faire un dessin. Et vu que sa verge n'avait pas encore été satisfaite, ce fut un plaisir pour moi de le soulager.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLEMONXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Je parcourais son corps de ma bouche en commençant par son visage. Je suçais chacun son tour le lobe de l'oreille droite après celui du gauche.

Tandis que je faisais cela, mes mains s'occupèrent de titillé ses tétons qui devinrent dur. Je lui laissai des marques sur le cou et je déversai un peu de lubrifiant sur ses tétons.

-Mmmmmm….Naru…..Nnnnnnn

Tandis que je léchais l'un deux, l'une de mes mains s'occupait de l'autre et je fis également l'inverse. Heureusement que le lubrifiant était mangeable.

Je continuai mon parcours vers son nombril où là également je versai un peu de lubrifiant. Je le léchais goulument et je mimais l'acte en lui-même avec ma langue.

-Naru….. me disait Sasuke alors que ses mains me tenaient les joues… Je t'en prie…

J'exauçai son souhait et mis du lubrifiant sur mes doigts. J'observais les réactions de Sasuke. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le faire mal.

J'en mis un peu à l'entrée de son intimité sans l'avoir encore pénétré. Ses gémissements m'encouragèrent à continuer mes caresses.

Je pris dons sa verge en bouche tandis j'insérais l'un de mes doigts. Je faisais des mouvements de va et viens très lents afin que son corps s'habitue.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, les deux autres doigts suivirent la première et j'augmentais au fur et à mesure la cadence.

Comme ce jour là, Sasuke s'offrait entièrement à moi. Les jambes outrageusement écartés afin de me permettre de voir mes doigts plongés dans son intimité.

Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Il fallait que je le prenne, il fallait qui me sent en lui. Je retirais mes doigts et le vide qu'ils laissèrent fit grogner Sasuke

-Tu es prêt mon amour ? Tandis que je positionnais ma verge à l'entrée de son intimité après l'avoir lubrifié.

-Prend moi, Naruto. Fais moi oublie ce que cette folle m'a fait. Donne-moi du plaisir comme je le ferais pour toi après. Viens, je t'attends.

Je le pénétrai en douceur et malgré la préparation préalable, je pouvais voir son visage se crispé légèrement.

J'empoignai donc sa verge et je commençai à faire des vas et viens en douceur afin de le pénétré entièrement.

Lorsque je fus entièrement en lui, je ne bougeai pas afin que son corps s'habitue à ma présence. Mes mouvements de vas et viens sur sa verge se firent un peu plus rapidement et je le sentis bouger de lui-même sur ma verge.

Je décidais de le laisser faire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci me dise d'aller un peu plus vite. Quelque minute plus tard, il m'autorisa à bouger plus vite.

J'avais vraiment du mal à garder le rythme tellement j'avais envie de le prendre sauvagement.

-Ahhhh….. Oui…Naru …..Plus …encore…..plus .vite…

A ses mots, je ne répondis plus de rien. Je le pilonnais avec toute la force que j'avais. C'était vraiment trop bon. De plus, j'avais réussir à trouver sa prostate. Et chaque fois que je la cognais, j'arrachais un cri rauque de mon amour.

Je n'allais pas tarder à venir, Sasuke le vis. Je pris sa verge et cala mes mouvement de main avec ceux de mon bassin.

Nous jouîmes quelque instant plus tard où l'on hurlait le nom de l'autre.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINLEMONXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Je me retirai de lui et il me prit dans ses bras.

-C'était merveilleux. Vraiment. Rien à voir avec l'autre folle. Putain malgré tout les trucs quelle m'avait fait avalé pour je bande, elle n'a pas réussit là ou toi tu y arrive facilement.

\- Je sais. Elle m'a fait envoyer la vidéo où elle te faisait subir tous ça. Elle croyait peut être réussir à faire en sorte que je sois dégouté de toi. Mais ça été tout le contraire. J'avais encore plus de haine envers elle. J'ai même failli tuer Nagato à cause d'elle.

Puis d'un coup je me relevais du lit. Sasuke suivit le mouvement avec plus de douceur vu que je venais de le prendre.

-Qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Comment vont les autres ? Ils vont bien ? Ils n'ont pas eu de soucis ? Et maintenant que j'y pense. Depuis combien de temps je me suis endormis et comment ça ce fait que je me retrouve avec toi et non pas dans un cercueil ou quelque chose de se genre ?

-Oh là ! Tout doux les questions. Tout le monde va bien. Ils ont vraiment hâte de te revoir. Pour l'instant, je profite de t'avoir pour moi tout seul encore un petit peu. D'ici quelques jours, je devrais te partager entre la police, le procès, tes proches et ce ne sera vraiment pas évident pour moi.

Je me mis à rire à cette réplique. Le grand Sasuke Uchiha qui me faisait une crise de possessivité. C'était vraiment très drôle à voir.

-Si ça peux te rassuré, tu pourras toujours m'accompagner partout où j'irais. De plus, je serais vraiment rassuré de t'avoir auprès de moi qu'à ton bureau.

-Je ne veux plus que quoi que ce soit nous sépare. J'ai déjà perdu sept ans de ma vie sans toi à mes coté même si je pouvais t'entendre et te voir.

-Alors reste toujours auprès de moi. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. J'en mourrais si cela devait m'arriver encore une fois.

-Je te promets d'être toujours auprès de toi à chaque seconde qui passera. Je ne laisserai plus personne t'enlever à moi. J'en fais le serment.

Nous nous regardâmes et nous nous embrassâmes passionnément de nouveau. Sasuke me pris à son tour, ce fût merveilleux. Comme pour notre première fois. Durant toute l'après-midi jusqu'au petit matin, nous fîmes l'amour sans relâche alternant les rôles afin de rattraper les sept ans que nous avions perdu.

Et comme Sasuke l'avait dit la veille, la police m'interrogea quelques jours plus tard. Je leur racontai tout dans les moindres détails depuis le moment de mon enlèvement jusqu'à la veille de Noël.

J'avais appris également durant les diverses séances d'interrogations comment je fus libéré de ma prison de verre.

Tout ça avait été orchestré par Itachi et Nagato. Itachi avait partagé ses doutes avec Nagato concernant son ancien camarade et ami et cela depuis le moment où celui-ci se proposai d'apporter son aide pour retrouver Sasuke.

C'était par lui qu'Itachi avait eu les photos posté sur Istagram. De plus, il avait été étonné du fait qu'Orochimaru était au courant de la disparition de son petit frère alors que seule sa famille ainsi que celui de Naruto le savait.

On retournant sur le compte Istagram de Sasuke, Itachi avait pu constater que les photos y étaient, mais, les dates du postage des photos avaient été faite juste après qu'Orochimaru les aient montré le matin même.

Depuis il l'avait fait surveillé par l'un des agents et avait découvert qu'il était de mèche avec Midori.

Grande fus sa haine avers son ancien camarade. Il se jura de lui faire payer cet affront. Je remercie mentalement Nagato d'avoir empêché Itachi de commettre l'irréparable.

Nagato persuada Itachi de récoltés des preuves contre Orochimaru afin de l'inculpé avec Midori pour l'enlèvement et la séquestration de Sasuke.

Par contre, il n'avait pas prévus de retrouver Sasuke aussi rapidement et qu'ensuite je me fasse enlever.

A ce moment là, je remerciai mentalement Itachi d'avoir empêché Nagato de commettre l'irréparable.

Aussi Obito, Madara, oncle Kurama, Itachi et Nagato mirent tous en œuvres pour récoltés des preuves contre Midori et Orochimaru. Et par la même occasion, ils mirent tous en œuvres pour me retrouver.

Même lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le corps de Midori, cela ne les a pas décourageaient pour me retrouver. Bien au contraire, tous les agents qui travaillaient pour les Uchiha et les Uzumaki-Namikaze suivirent les faits et gestes d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto durant les trois ans qui suivirent la mort de Midori.

Trois ans d'investigations pour la récolte de preuve contre face de serpent mais aussi trois ans de récolte d'information pour me localisé.

Et lors qu'enfin ils découvrirent où j'étais enfermé, tous, sans exception, furent choqués. Ce qu'il cherchait était là juste devant leurs yeux mais ne le voyait pas.

C'est à ce moment là, que Nagato et Itachi décidèrent de ne pas mettre au courant Sasuke. Itachi connait bien son petit frère et il aurait pu compromettre la survie de Naruto s'il savait cette information.

Tous les deux, avec leurs agents respectifs, avaient trouvé la porte de ma chambre de verre. Le problème était le fait qu'il fallait plusieurs éléments afin de déclencher le mécanisme pour l'ouverture de la porte.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance de réussir à les obtenir auprès du suspect. Aussi, ils décidèrent d'attendre le bon moment afin d'agir en conséquence.

Enfin, c'est plutôt le fait qu'Itachi avait découvert qu'Orochimaru avait des doutes le concernant qui avait avancé la mise en place de ma libération.

Il parla de son plan à son oncle, son cousin, oncle Kurama et Itachi. Il fallait déplacer la fête de la veille de Noël chez RASENGAN AND CO. Tous mes proches ne s'opposèrent pas du tout à ce changement. Tous sauf un : Sasuke.

Mon amour ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était nécessaire de déplacer la fête dans l'autre entreprise puisqu'elle avait toujours eu lieu à SHARINGAN.

Cela posa un vrai problème pour le plan, parce qu'il fallait absolument aucune personne ce soir là, afin de prendre Orochimaru et Kabuto en flagrant délit de séquestration mais surtout qu'ils soient tous présent lors de l'ouverture de la porte.

Finalement, un évènement ou plutôt une surprise fut découvert par Sasuke trois jours avant la veille de Noël et cette surprise avait suffit pour qu'il accepte que la fête se fasse à RASENGAN AND CO.

Et quelle surprise, moi-même je fus ravie lorsque l'on me l'annonça. J'étais vraiment heureux pour Kiba et Hinata. Dans trois moins exactement, je serais parrain d'un garçon et d'une fille : Kokuo et Hana les faux jumeaux de mes amis.

En me rappelant de cet évènement, j'étais vraiment content d'être sortit de ma prison. Kiba et Hinata également étaient vraiment heureux que je revienne parmi eux.

Je me rappel encore des paroles de Kiba lorsqu'il me rendit visite dans la maison familial de Sasuke où j'étais hébergé.

Ce qu'il me dit ce jour là me toucha du plus profond de mon cœur et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer en sanglot

_« Tu as toujours été présent dans ma vie depuis que l'on se connaît au collège. On a eu des moments de tristesse comme des moments de pures joies et pour rien au monde je voudrais que cela change. Ta disparation m'a réellement affecté au point que je sombre dans l'alcool puis la drogue._

_Je remercie tous nos amis et leur famille respectives, la tienne, ma femme, mais particulièrement ton petit ami, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux pour que je me sorte de là. Maintenant que tu es de retour, je souhaite que tu deviennes, avec Sasuke, leur parrain afin que jamais mes enfants ne se retrouvent seul dans le cas où Hinata et moi même ne serions plus là._

_Je sais que vous feriez de très bons parents adoptifs et que malgré tout ce que pourra dire les gens, votre amour est vrai et authentique. Il s'est renforcé au fil des années et se renforcera dans le futur. Alors, s'il te plait Naruto, accepte d'être le parrain des mes enfants_ »

Je n'ai fait qu'accepter ce rôle avec honneur et promit de toujours être présent pour eux tous au long de ma vie. Sasuke lui fit la même promesse.

La veille de Noël arriva et il n'y avait effectivement aucune personne dans l'entreprise. Aucune sauf Orochimaru et Kabuto qui se dirigeaient vers ma prison de verre.

Les deux complices vérifièrent qu'ils étaient seul dans l'entreprise et une fois fait, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de conférence.

Itachi, Nagato et les autres qui les accompagnaient n'intervenaient pas tout de suite. Il fallait attendre que les deux complices sortent de la pièce afin de les arrêter sur le champ et de me libéré en même temps.

Ce fut chose faite lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce avec un grand chariot avec une malle métallique dessus. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper et ils furent arrêter et je fus libéré de cette malle.

Tous avaient d'abord cru que j'étais mort puisque je ne donnais aucun signe de vie. Mais bien vite, ils se rendirent compte que j'étais seulement inconscient à cause du puissant sédatif que l'on m'avait administré.

Je fus conduit à l'hôpital avec Nagato et oncle Kurama à mon chevet. Puis tous les deux furent rejoint pas les frères Uchiha.

Sasuke m'a dit que ce jour là, il avait bien faillit crier de joie mais il fut retenu par son frère pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait que je sois de retour puisse inquiéter les autres et Itachi répliqua que si son petit frère n'était pas disposé à passé, **en premier**, du temps avec son petit ami, sa famille et leurs amis ne se gêneraient surement pas pour en profité.

A cela, mon brun m'avait dit qu'Itachi-ni serait surement mort sur place s'il avait eu la capacité de le tuer juste avec ses yeux.

J'avais rigolé à ce moment et je m'étais imaginé qu'Itachi avait surement réagit de la même manière que moi.

J'ai su également que dès que Sasuke et Itachi furent arrivés à l'hôpital, mon brun demanda à ce que je sois transféré dans la demeure familiale afin que Sasuke puisse s'occuper de moi.

Je reconnaissais bien là son caractère. Tous rigolèrent à sa demande et après que les médecins furent rassurés de mon état, ils autorisèrent Sasuke à me ramener chez lui.

Nos amis furent mit au courant le jour de Noël et tous sans exception dirent que c'était le plus beau cadeau de fin d'année qu'ils leur étaient donnés.

J'avais vraiment hâte que tous ceci ce termine. J'en avais assez de cela et je n'avais qu'une envie tourner la page de cet épisode de ma vie.

Le procès d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto dura un mois entier et lors qu'enfin la sentence tomba, je pouvais enfin me sentir libre.

Tous les deux furent condamnés à la prison à perpétuités sans possibilité de remise de peine pour torture et meurtre en la personne de Tohru Soma et Midori Honda pour enlèvement et séquestration me concernant.

Un mois après mon procès, mes filleules virent le jour et je ressentis une immense joie lorsque je les portais dans mes bras.

-Toute ma vie, je vous aimerais, je vous protègerais et cela au péril de ma vie. J'en fais le sermon. Vous ne manquerais jamais d'amour, de tendresse, de conseil. Je serais toujours là pour vous guider et vous conseillé lorsque vous serez en difficulté et vous pourrez toujours compte sur moi pour être présent à chaque moment de votre vie. Je vous aime les enfants.

Mon regard se posa ensuite sur Kiba et Hinata et je pus voir que ma douce Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux.

Je déposai mes filleules dans les bras de Sasuke et j'enlaçais tendrement mon amie.

-Pourquoi ses larmes ?

-Ce n'est rien, Naruto. Je suis juste émue. T'entendre parler comme ça avec les enfants à fait jaillir dans mon cœur une immense joie. Et je sais que Kiba est dans le même état que moi.

Je me détachai un peu de Hinata pour regarder mon ami.

-Ma femme à raison. Nous avons bien fait de te choisir toi et Sasuke pour être les parrains de Kokuo et Hana. Ils ne manqueront jamais d'affection, de gentillesse et d'amour de votre part.

-Et encore plus venant de ta part, Naruto. Tu es une personne qui donne beaucoup sans demander quelque chose en échange. Et cela tu ne le vois surement pas.

Je me levai du lit où Hinata était assise et je pris Kiba dans mes bras.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier d'avoir été là lors de la disparition tragique de mes grands-parents, de ne pas m'avoir rejeté lorsque vous avez su que j'étais gay, de m'avoir soutenu lorsque j'ai su pour l'enlèvement de Sasuke.

-Mais surtout, de ne pas avoir abandonné l'idée de me retrouver durant ses sept années passées. Par cet acte, j'ai su que vous étiez et vous serez toujours des amis fidèles sur lesquels je pourrais toujours comptés.

Je relâchai Kiba et me dirigeai vers Sasuke. Je pris Hana dans mes bras et laissa Kokuo avec son autre parrain.

Puis je regardais Sasuke murmuré des choses au petit Kokuo et je me disais intérieurement que si on avait eu la possibilité d'avoir des enfants ensemble, ils seraient magnifiques.

Mon regard croisa le sien et il me fit un beau sourire que je lui rendis également. Mon brun se rapprocha de nous et me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille

-Je me disais que tu étais magnifique avec Hana.

Je rougis et lui qu'il en était de même pour lui avec Kokuo.

-Nos enfants seraient magnifiques, si on pouvait en avoir.

-Je sais. J'ai pensé la même chose que toi. Mais avoir Hana et Kokuo est déjà assez suffisant pour nous, tu ne pense pas ?

-Oui, en effet.

Je le prie dans mon bras pour une douce étreinte que mon amour me rendit également. Puis il y a eu juste après la séance photographique à l'arrivé du reste de nos amis.

Après tout cela, nous prîmes congés des jeunes parents et chacun retourna soit chez eux, soit à leur travail respectif.

Quand à moi, je me préparais pour les examens de fin d'année. Je voulais absolument obtenir mon bac, que je n'avais pas pu passer à l'époque. Malgré mes vingt cinq ans, je tenais à l'avoir mon bac.

Tous mes amis me soutenaient et je le réussis au la main avec mention très bien. J'étais fière de moi.

J'avais entre temps appris les rouages de l'entreprise familiale avec oncle Kurama et Nagato. Puis quelque après, je prie les rennes de mon entreprise avec comme codirectrice, ma cousine Karin.

Elle était revenue tout de suite après que Nagato l'appela pour lui dire que l'on m'avait retrouvé.

Depuis elle ne me quitte plus d'une semelle sauf lorsque Sasuke est avec moi. Elle me raconta que cela fut difficile pour elle de suivre les cours à cause de mon absence, mais qu'après avoir eu une discussion avec Sasuke, elle reprit du poil de la bête et se promit de réussir son cursus universitaire.

J'ai tout pour être heureux. J'ai mon entreprise que je dirige d'une main de fer. Je collabore également avec l'entreprise de mon amour et mon beau-frère. J'ai mes amis fidèles avec lesquelles j'essaye de passés du temps afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Deux magnifiques filleules qui ne cesse de grandir en apportant de la joie pour leur parent mais aussi à Sasuke et moi-même. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

Pourtant, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais eu la chance de connaître ce bonheur. Et c'était tout ce qu'il nous manquait pour qu'enfin notre bonheur soit complet.

* * *

Et voila, j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre qui d'ailleurs est le plus long que j'ai pu écrire. J'avais précédemment écris que je savais ce qu'allais donner pour le début du chapitre mais pas la suite.

Je remercie vraiment tous les films, animes, clip que j'ai pu regarder sur mon media Player. C'est un peu grâce à eux que l'inspiration m'est revenu pour finir ce chapitre.

Je me rends compte après l'avoir relus que j'ai écrit pas mal de scène chaud (quel échec lol).

Bref, normalement, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier pour cette fiction là (enfin je crois. Ça dépendra de ce que j'écrirais dedans), sinon se sera l'avant dernier avant la fin.

Des que ce sera fini, je commencerais une nouvelle fiction. Je n'ai pas encore de titre en tête mais ce sera que du délire (enfin je crois. Là encore ça va dépendre de ce que mon cerveau va me pondre).

Je vous faits de gros bisous ensoleillé de Tahiti et à la prochaine. Nana.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous. Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui, selon ce que mon inspiration va me pondre, sera soit le dernier ou l'avant dernier.

Donc, je verrais bien à la fin de celui-ci si ma fiction sera fini ou pas.

Et comme précédemment (je suppose que vous devez surement être FIU de me voir l'écrire), je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez ici et là. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous. Voila, bisous, bisous.

* * *

Je ne savais pas par quel miracle ou opération chirurgical j'avais subit pour avoir ça, mais tous ce que je savais c'était que j'étais enceinte.

Oui, moi, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze j'étais à une semaine et demie de grossesse et j'étais à la fois heureux et paniquer.

Revenant une semaine et demie en arrière. Non, même pas, je dirais plutôt trois mois auparavant.

Je venais de fêter mes 28 ans et pour cette occasion, j'avais invité tous mes amis, leurs familles respectives ainsi que mes employés dans ma maison familiale.

Je l'avais complètement oubliée depuis la mort de mes grands-parents et encore plus lors de mes sept ans de captivité.

La propriété était aussi immense que celle de la maison principale d'Itachi et Sasuke. Bien qu'elle fût entourée d'immense clôture, je pouvais apercevoir les immeubles de la ville.

Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il y est une demeure à l'intérieur. Je fus très ému de retourner dans la maison qui ma vu naître et grandir quelque temps avant que je ne la quitte.

C'est oncle Kurama et Nagato qui me firent montrer ma maison. C'était à la fin du mois d'Août. Avant cela, je logeais à droit, à gauche. Mon ancien appartement avait déjà été reloués depuis bien longtemps et tout mes biens furent récupérés et stockés chez Sasuke.

Alors soit je logeai chez Nagato, soit chez Sasuke et il m'était même arrivé que je dorme dans ma prison de verre lorsque j'étais en déplacement à SHARINGAN pour mes réunions d'affaires qui finissaient quelques fois très tardivement.

J'avais remercié Itachi de n'avoir pas condamné l'accès à cette pièce, car premièrement, elle faisait partit de ma vie et en aucun cas, je ne voulais oublier mes années passées dans cette pièce.

Deuxièmement, on y faisait souvent l'amour avec Sasuke lorsque j'étais de passage. C'était Sasuke qui changea la porte d'accès à la pièce sans pour autant la rendre visible dans la salle de conférence.

Cela arrivait tellement de fois que l'on soit absent ou en retard pour la réunion qu'Itachi menaça Sasuke d'agrandir la salle de conférence en détruisant ma prison de verre.

Chose sur laquelle je m'y opposai farouchement. Mon brun fut contraint de retenir ses ardeurs avant chaque réunion afin de ne pas voir sa pièce préféré disparaître.

Puis, un jour, mon oncle m'annonça qu'il avait quelque chose à me montré et qu'il était impératif que je la vois. Par contre, il me banda les yeux pour que je ne puisse rien voir.

Lorsque je la vis, je ne la reconnue pas tout de suite. Il m'a fallut quelque instant avant que je ne comprenne que j'étais de retour chez moi.

L'allée principale était parsemé d'arbre de chaque coté. Ce qui permettait d'avoir de l'ombre lorsque le soleil se levait à midi.

Puis en arrivant bientôt à la demeure, deux grands parkings était aménagés de chaque coté de l'allée principale afin que les personnes extérieures puisse s'y garés.

Une immense cour verdoyant entourait ma demeure avec d'un coté une partie où poussaient des arbres fruitier ainsi qu'un grand potager avec divers légumes et de l'autre un grand jardin aménager avec des coins d'ombres remplis de différentes espèces de fleur.

Cela me fit un drôle d'impression lorsque que j'entrais dans ma maison. Elle paraissait immense vus de face mais au faite la maison en elle-même étais très simple.

L'entrée était en réalité d'une taille moyenne. Ce qui la rendait grande était dû aux deux grands garages de chaque coté.

Après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, on pouvait voir le grand étang qui se trouvait au centre de la maison. Une mini cascade fus aménagés afin de faire écoulés continuellement l'eau où se trouvaient différentes carpes de différentes couleurs avec des nénuphars.

En face de l'entrée se trouvais le grand salon. Je me rappel que l'on pouvait voir les personnes qui arrivaient et je criais à maman le nom des nouveaux arrivants.

Le hall d'entrée s'étendait de la gauche sur la droite. Toute personne qui viendrait pour la première fois me dirait surement que ma maison est immense.

Mais là encore ce n'est qu'une illusion. Si l'on va sur la gauche comme sur la droite, la maison est séparée des autres pièces qui l'entourent mais la séparation n'est pas visible, sauf si l on s'approche des escaliers de chaque coté.

De plus la cuisine qui se trouvait à l'arrière de celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle était reliée directement au salon.

C'est maman qui avait voulu d'une si grande cuisine afin de nous préparé divers plats et desserts qu'elle aurait inventé elle-même avec les divers légumes et fruits dans le potager et des arbres fruitiers.

Mais surtout, elle la voulait grande afin de pouvoir prendre des repas de famille en famille. Pas seulement avec nous mais aussi avec le reste de la famille.

Je me rappelle très bien que grand-père me l'avait dit lorsque je lui avais posé la question sur la grandeur de la cuisine mais également de la salle de réception et d'entrainement.

Pour la salle d'entrainement, cela venait de papa. Il souhaitait avoir beaucoup d'espace afin que je puisse mis dépenser si je ne pouvais le faire dehors les jours de pluies mais aussi de mis entrainer aux différents arts de combats et de défenses.

Il m'avait même dit que papa m'aurais autorisé à inviter mes amis à venir s'entrainer avec moi afin de voir mes progressions.

Quand à la salle de réception, grand-mère m'avait dit que cela venait d'eux quatre.

_« Elle était de taille moyen au départ, cette salle. Mais en c'était dit que si tu devais fêter ta majorité ou que tu réussisses tes examens ou pour n'importe qu'elle occasion, tu la fêterais surement ici et avec tous les amis que tu as et aurais eu plus leur famille respectives et peut être même les amis de tes amis, il n'y aurait jamais assez de place pour tout le monde. Voila pourquoi elle est si grande. »_

Je me rappel avoir ris ce jour là et que je leur avais répondu que pour cette taille on pourrait inviter toute la ville vu la place qu'il y a.

Je m'attardai dans chacune des pièces qui entouraient la maison, me rappelant des souvenirs avec nous cinq puis nous trois avant que je ne la quitte justement à cause de ses souvenirs trop douloureux pour moi.

J'entrais enfin dans le salon qui lui n'en plus n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours les cadres photos des chaque coté des murs qui sépare ma section de celui de mes parents et grands-parents.

D'autre photos furent rajoutés au mur qui était du coté de ma section. Je pense que Nagato y ai pour quelque chose.

Car je n'avais plus remis les pieds depuis la mort de mes grands-parents. Il y avait également les différentes cartes de vœux que mes amis m'avaient écrits durant mes sept années d'absences.

Mais surtout, il y avait, à coté de notre photo de famille de nous cinq, celle de celui de mon amour. J'étais vraiment heureux à ce moment là.

Rien n'avait changé. Enfin presque La demeure était comme dans mes souvenirs sauf qu'il n'y avait plus le grand grenier qui se trouvait dans ma section.

Nagato m'avait dit que lors du passage du cyclone il y avait de cela 6 ans, plusieurs arbres fruitiers furent arrachés du sol et deux d'entre eux atterrirent sur l'aile ouest.

La salle d'entrainement ainsi que plusieurs chambres d'invitées furent en partie détruite et c'était un miracle que ma chambre ne fut pas touchée.

Lui, oncle Kurama et les Uchiha décidèrent de remettre en état la demeure mais supprimèrent le grenier.

A la place, ils construisirent une grande cabane, juste à coté de la cuisine, afin de mettre tous ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérés dans le grenier. Nagato m'avait dit que rien n'avait été jeté afin que je puisse moi-même voir ce que je gardai et ce que je jetai.

Je les remerciai pour ça. Durant plusieurs jours, je fis le trie de tous ce qu'il avait dans le grenier et malgré que certains objets étaient irrécupérable, il m'était difficile de m'en séparé.

Mon amour m'aida beaucoup ainsi que Karin et Nagato pour faire le trie des choses et c'est de là que m'aie venu l'idée d'organisé mon anniversaire chez moi au lieu de le faire à l'entreprise.

Je voulais faire la surprise à mes amis et organiser seul mon anniversaire mais tous refusèrent.

Chacun d'entre eux voulais participer à l'organisation de la fête en m'aidant, c'était pour eux une façon de passer du temps avec moi. Je ne plaignais pas puisque je pouvais passer encore plus de temps avec mes filleules.

Kokuo et Hana avaient maintenant deux ans. Kokuo tenait plus d'Hinata de par ses yeux et de son physique alors que Hana tenait plus de Kiba de part ses canines qui ressortaient et son physique.

Nous ne refusions jamais de les recevoir que ce soit à RASENGAN AND CIE ou SHARINGAN. Et même si c'était du temps perdu pour mon travail ou celui de Sasuke, cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Et à chaque fois Hinata se sentait gêner de nous les emmener à cause de notre travail. Il arrivait que nous ne les recevions pas, et lorsque cela arrivait, je prenais toujours ma journée le lendemain ainsi que Sasuke afin de passer du temps avec les enfants. Et cela, même si nous étions en pleine semaines.

Je ne me lasse jamais de regarder mes filleules avec leur autre parrain. Et cela ne leur semblait pas du tout étrange d'avoir deux parrains. Enfin, pour l'instant, nous verrons bien ce qu'ils diront lorsqu'ils grandiront.

C'est Choji qui se proposa de restaurer et servir tout ce beau monde. Et la première fois qu'il avait vu la cuisine il m'avait dit « Naruto, t'es sur que c'est ta maison ? Ce n'est pas plutôt un chalet-restaurent ou quelque chose de se genre ?! T'as vu la taille de TA CUISINE ! Elle est immense.»

J'avais ris à cette réplique et je lui expliquai de suite la raison de sa grandeur. Il eu un air peiné et je l'avais dit de ne pas s'en faire pour moi.

-Je pense que si maman était encore en vie, elle t'aurait surement donné un coup de main pour le dîner.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais… Soit c'est ça ou soit elle t'embêtera à mélanger tel ou tel ingrédient pour voir qu'elle gout ça aura.

-….Elle devait avoir des gouts bizarre, ta mère…Comment t'as fait pour survivre ?

-Grâce au plat de maman. Même si elle mélangeait les divers ingrédients qu'elle avait en main, c'était toujours délicieux.

-Tu as raison, mon ami. Rien ne vaut la cuisine de sa mère pour rester en bonne santé.

Shikamaru, Temari, Konkouro, Gaara et Sakura s'occupèrent des placements de différentes tables dans la salle de réception ainsi que le placement de la scène de danse. Mais finalement celle-ci fut retirée puisque je leur fis remarquer que cette salle était également une sorte de salle de danse.

Ino, Sai, Shino s'occupèrent de la décoration de la salle. Certain décor ne plaisait pas à Sakura ou à Ino. Pour les départager, je décidai de laisser mes filleules choisirent pour moi.

Je ne regrettai pas mon choix. Toute la décoration était remplis de papillons décoratifs de différentes couleurs avec des lys bleue et orange*. Lorsque j'avais demandé à Kokuo et Hana la signification de la couleur des fleurs, ils me répondirent en cœur que c'était pour eux la couleur que représentait leur parrain.

J'étais très ému lorsqu'ils me répondirent cela, je les pris dans mes bras pour un gros câlin accompagné de Sasuke qui avait entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit.

Hinata s'occupa personnellement de faire mon gâteau même si j'avais dit que Choji pouvais s'en occupé.

Mais elle insista. Elle disait qu'elle voulait vraiment le faire et que Néji l'y aiderai. Je ne pus refuser son offre et accepta.

Donc, nous revoilà à ma soirée d'anniversaire avec mes amis et mes proches ainsi que les quelques employés de mon entreprise et leur familles.

Chacun m'avait déjà offert leur cadeau, que je ne jugeai pas du tout nécessaire. Mais tous, enfin presque tous, me l'avait déjà acheté pour mes dix-huit ans et n'attendais que le moment pour être enfin offert à la personne destinée.

Sasuke fut la seule personne qui ne me donna rien pour le moment. Je me disais que mon cadeau devait surement être une partie de jambe en l'air insolite ou croustillante. Et j'avais hâte de découvrir ce qu'il avait préparé.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il m'offrirait CE cadeau là. Pas devant tout le monde en tous cas. Certes, ses employés étaient au courant de notre relation, mes les miens, non.

Même si j'étais leur patron, j'avais encore du mal à afficher ma relation avec Sasuke. J'avais peur de perdre ma crédibilité en tant que patron et que tous me rejet à cause de ça.

J'avais tort, j'aurais dû avoir confiance en mes employés. Aucun d'eux ne me jugea lorsque, devant toute l'assemblée et après avoir soufflé mes bougies, Sasuke m'embrassa langoureusement devant tout le monde et me fit ça demande.

J'étais tétanisé, pas à cause de sa demande mais plutôt par rapport au regard de mes employés et leur familles. J'avais peur, peur de voir dans leur regard du dégout, de la honte et même de la haine.

Alors que je tardais à répondre à mon amour, l'un des fils d'un de mes cadres s'avança vers moi puis il me dit

-Vous devriez accepter sa demande, Monsieur Uzumaki-Namikaze. Ne vous soucier pas de ce que les personnes pourront dire sur vous. Si vous vous aimez, alors tout ira bien.

Je vis le père de ce jeune homme s'avancer vers moi et il continua

-Mon fils a raison. Vous ne devriez pas faire attention aux dires des autres. Regardez moi, je n'ai pas eu honte du mien lorsqu'il m'a présenté pour la première fois son petit-ami.

-Bien au contraire, j'étais vraiment fière qu'il a eu le courage de me le dire. Comme vous, il appréhendait le faite que je le sache, mais jamais, je ne l'aurais repoussé.

-Alors si vous pensez que cela aura un incident au travail, sachez que cela ne changera pas pour moi. Parce qu'avant d'être notre patron, vous êtes un homme. Et vous méritez aussi de vivre heureux et avec la personne que vous aimer et qui vous aime en retour.

-De plus, vos parents seraient surement heureux d'apprendre que leur fils unique à lui aussi trouver le bonheur.

Je m'étonnais à cette réplique et regardais KAKASHI HAYATE d'un air interrogateur.

-Oh, je ne vous avez pas dit que je connaissais vos parents. Et bien, avant de travailler dans l'entreprise familiale, j'étais un délinquant. Je volais pour survivre et je réussissais toujours à m'enfuir de la maison que je volais.

-Sauf un soir. Je m'étais introduit chez vous pour voler ce que je pouvais afin de les revendre. Malheureusement pour moi, je me suis fait prendre par votre mère. Elle cogne super fort. Je me suis évanoui et lorsque je me réveillai, votre mère était à mes cotés avec votre père et me souriait chaleureusement.

-Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était le fait que vous étiez blottis tout contre moi et lorsque je me levai pour partir, vous vous êtes mis à pleurer tellement fort que je me recouchai aussitôt. Dès que je fis cela, vous vous êtes immédiatement rendormis.

-Je me souviens de ce que Kushina et Minato m'avaient dit ce soir là :

_-Kakashi, tu es quelqu'un de très habille et très intelligent. Si tu le souhaite, nous pouvons t'aider à changer de vie. Et vu que notre petit Naruto s'accroche à toi, tu ne doit pas être un personne mauvaise, n'es-ce pas ?_

-J'avais pleuré lorsque tes parents m'avait dit ça. Je m'étais également excusé de mettre introduit chez vous et leur avait promis que je leur rembourserais le trou que j'avais fait dans leur clôture.

-Tout les deux m'avaient dit que cela ne valait pas la peine, même si après cela les clôtures furent changées. Je fus envoyé chez ton oncle Kurama qui, avec Nagato, me formèrent afin que je devienne quelqu'un de bien.

-Mais pour en revenir à vous, accepte sa demande. Je serais toujours de tout cœur avec vous. C'est quand même grâce à vous que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors, merci pour tout ce vous avez fait et continuer à faire pour moi. Soyer heureux.

J'enlaçais tendrement Kakashi et me retourna vers mon amour.

-Usuratonkachi...

-Je le veux, Teme. Je veux être à toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Puis je l'embrassai de toutes mes forces. Sasuke me passa la bague au doigt avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de nos filleules. Tous les deux tirèrent sur nos pantalons et nous nous accroupirons afin d'être à leur niveau.

-Qui a-t-il les enfants ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Leur demandais-je

-Vous allez être comme papa et maman maintenant ?

-Oui, les enfants. Pas aujourd'hui mais bientôt. Je vais rendre votre parrain Naru encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Ah oui ? C'est très bien parrain Sasu. Et toi parrain Naru tu va rendre heureux aussi parrain Sasu ?

Je m'apprêtais à les répondre quand Sasuke me coupa

-Je suis déjà très heureux que parrain Naru est dit oui. Je le serais encore plus lorsque nous serions mariés. Je compte sur vous pour nous apporter nos bagues le jour de notre mariage, d'accord les enfants ?

-Oh oui parrain Sasu, tu peux compter sur nous crièrent les enfants

Nos filleules coururent vers leurs parents et nous les vîmes venir vers nous

-Dis Naruto, t'as dit quoi aux enfants au juste ? Je n'ai rien compris à leur charabia disait Kiba

-Demander à Sasuke, ce n'est pas moi qui leur ai proposé. C'est lui

-Leur proposé quoi ? Demanda à son tour Hinata

-De nous apporter nos alliances le jour de notre mariage Répondit Sasuke

-Nous sommes honorés que nos enfants accomplissent cette tâche. Merci d'avoir penser à eux.

La soirée battait son plein puis la demeure se vida peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la famille.

J'invitais tous le monde à rester dormir chez moi et pour ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord, je leur confisquais tout simplement leur clé de voiture.

Toute les chambres étaient occupées, toute sauf celles de mes parents et de mes grands-parents.

Je voulais les garder comme elles étaient le jour de leur départ. C'était également les seules pièces que je n'avais pas encore montré à Sasuke.

Je lui proposai donc de les visités après mettre occupé d'installé tous le monde ainsi que nos filleules.

Sasuke ne disait rien lorsque nous entrâmes dans la chambre de mes parents. Cela me fit bizarre d'y entré alors que les miens n'étaient plus là.

Je pouvais sentir ma main serré la sienne lorsque je vis la photo de mariage de mes parents. Et à coté d'elle, celui de ma naissance.

-J'aurais bien voulus que nos parent soit là pour ce jour si important pour nous.

-Moi également. Mais je sais que là où ils sont, ils doivent surement nous regardés et être heureux de ce que nous sommes devenus aujourd'hui.

Je me retournai vers Sasuke souriant malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues. Mon brun me serra dans ses bras tout en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-J'espère que ses larmes sont des larmes de joies et rien d'autre, Usuratonkachi.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, je vais te montré celle de mes grand parents.

-Je te suis.

Je lui montrai donc la chambre de mes grands-parents. Elle était de la même taille que celui de mes parents et dans celle-ci aussi il y avait des photos de moi avec mes parents.

En sortant de celle-ci, nous nous dirigions directement vers ma chambre. Alors que j'ouvrais ma porte, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir venir vers notre direction. Je fus surpris de voir Kokuo et Hana accourir vers nous.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faites encore debout à cette heure là ? Il est tard vous savez. Leur dis-je

\- On n'arrive pas à dormir. On plus papa ronfle trop fort se plaignit Hana

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit papa. Leur répondis-je. J'aurais dû vous mettre à coté de ma chambre. Je suis désolé mes chéris.

-Attend avec eux dans la chambre, Naruto. Je vais voir si Shikamaru et Temari peuvent échanger leur chambre avec celui des enfants.

-Ok, on t'attend.

Mon brun sortit de la pièce me laissant avec nos filleules. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient et m'annonça que le problème était réglé.

Il constata que les petits s'étaient endormis en attendant son retour et nous les déplacèrent dans la chambre voisine à la mienne. Après nous êtes rassuré qu'ils étaient bien installés, nous retournâmes dans ma chambre.

Sasuke n'avait pas attendus que je ferme la porte pour me sauter dessus.

-Monsieur Uzumaki-Namikaze, futur Uchiha, savez-vous depuis combien de temps j'attends de vous faire l'amour ?

Jouant le jeu de mon amour je répondis

-Monsieur Uchiha, veuillez surveiller vos manières. Ce n'est pas une façon de ce comporté. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir ôtez vos mains de mes fesses, je vous prie.

-Malheureusement pour vous, il semblerait que mes mains ne soient pas d'accord avec votre demande. De plus, j'éprouve un réel plaisir à les malaxer. N'être vous pas d'accord avec moi ?

-B...Bien sur que non…. Veu….Veuillez arrêter cela….S'...S'il vous plait….hhmmmm

-Vous êtes sur que vous voulez que j'arrête ? Vos gémissements à mon oreille m'indiquent le contraire…. De plus, je veux encore t'entendre gémir quand je te ferais l'amour, Na-ru-to.

Je n'arrivais plus à le suivre dans son jeu. Mon désir de le sentir en moi passa au dessus j'entourai mes jambes autour de se taille tandis qu'il me portait pour me déposer sur le lit.

Dieu qu'il est magnifique à chaque fois qu'il me regarde de cette manière. Ses yeux me montre à eux seul tout l'amour que mon brun à pour moi. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de me l'avoir mis sur mon chemin et de me l'avoir ramené après nos sept années de séparation.

-Tu es magnifique, Dobe. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire me disait Sasuke alors qu'il me déshabillait.

-Tu l'es aussi, Teme lui répondis-je tout en faisant de même avec ses vêtements.

Sasuke s'allongea sur moi tout en m'embrassant passionnément, tandis que ses mains soulevaient mes jambes afin de s'installer confortablement.

Instinctivement, je bougeai mon bassin afin que mes fesses se frottent au sexe de Sasuke. Mon brun fit de même et nous ne tardions pas à en vouloir plus. Je pouvais sentir la bouche de mon Teme parcourir mon corps ainsi que ses mains.

Je n'avais qu'une seul hâte, le sentir en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus de ses tortures, il ne me laissa même pas le toucher.

-Sasu….. Je t'en prie…Je n'en peux plus…...Prends moi…S'il te plait…..

-Patiente encore un petit peu. J'ai quelque chose que je voudrais te faire essayer avant de te prendre…..

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu verras bien. Maintenant, apprécie.

Je sentis ses doigts s'enfoncés dans ma chair, mais, bizarrement, je ne ressentis aucune douleur, juste une drôle de sensation. Comme si les parois de ma chair étaient tout d'un coup couvertes de quelque chose de doux et soyeux.

Je posai la question à Sasuke. Celui-ci me répondit que son ami Suigetsu lui avait offert un lubrifiant assez spécial pour nos fiançailles et que d'après ce que le vendeur l'avait dit, la personne qui recevrait cela ne ressentira aucune douleur.

Je confirmai les dire de Suigetsu car je ne ressentais absolument rien lorsque Sasuke me pris d'un coup. Bien au contraire, c'était très agréable et j'en voulais encore.

Nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas trop faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller nos filleules. J'aurais vraiment du mal à leur expliquer tous les bruits que j'aurais pu faire s'ils les entendaient.

Le lendemain, nous prîmes un grand petit-déjeuner et je profitais de chaque moment avec mes amis et ma famille.

Cependant, je ne me sentais pas bien durant les jours qui suivirent mon anniversaire. J'avais des maux de têtes, la nausée, j'étais chaque jour extrêmement fatigué et je manquais de sommeil.

J'avais attribué tous ses symptômes au fait que ma société était en pleine période de bilan et que beaucoup de chose était encore à finalisé. Beaucoup de mes employés avaient remarqué ma fatigue et je les remercie tous de m'avoir aidé à alléger ma charge de travail.

Pourtant, les symptômes étaient toujours là après la période du bilan. Je décidai de consulté un médecin afin de m'assurer que je n'avais pas chopé quelque chose qui aurait pu se propager auprès de ma famille et au travail.

Je demandai donc à Sakura de s'occuper de mon cas. Bien que ce ne soit pas son domaine étant donné qu'elle soit gynécologue, elle accepta de voir ce que j'avais.

Après quelque examen de routine, elle en conclut que j'avais simplement attrapé la nouvelle grippe et qu'il était impératif que je prenne des jours de repos.

Je fis donc ce qu'elle m'ordonna et je pris deux semaines de congés. J'avais avertis mes employés que je partais me reposer et que je serais de retour dans deux semaines.

Je fis de même avec Sasuke et lui avais assuré que ce n'était rien de grave. Mais, que durant ma convalescence, Sakura m'avait formellement interdit tout partit de jambe en l'air si je ne voulais pas le contaminé.

Cette nouvelle ne plus pas beaucoup à mon brun mais il se résigna à accepter. Je restais donc chez moi à me reposer. Enfin, si on veut. Je suivais quand même ce qu'il se passait dans l'entreprise.

Mes symptômes disparurent mais je saignais. Je ne savais à quoi cela était dû et je prévins immédiatement Sakura.

Elle me rejoignit immédiatement chez moi pour m'examiner et elle m'avait dit que tout était normal. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas me dire l'origine de mes saignements. Il fallait qu'elle me fasse des radios pour voir si je n'avais de déchiré à l'intérieur.

-Naruto, j'espère vraiment pour toi que tu as respecté mes consignes à la lettre

-Mais oui, Sakura-chan. J'ai interdit à Sasuke de venir me voir. Et il n'est vraiment pas venu. Tu peux vérifier auprès d'Itachi. Il ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle.

-Bon, dès que tu seras bien rétablis, tu viendras me voir à l'hôpital pour que l'on te fasse des radios. Au moins, t'es symptômes ont disparus c'est déjà une bonne chose.

-Oui, heureusement. J'en avais vraiment marre d'avoir tout les matins la bouche pâteuse avec en complément les maux de tête.

-Bon, j'ai terminé avec toi. Je retourne à l'hôpital. Repose-toi bien et n'oublie pas de venir me voir, d'accord ?

-Oui. Promis

Sakura s'en alla. Mes saignements s'étaient arrêter deux jours après la visite de Sakura mais je lui avais promis que j'irais faire ses radios. Quelques jours plus tard, je me rendis à l'hosto pour les faire mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Tout redevint normal jusqu'à ce que les symptômes reviennent de nouveau. A ce moment là, Hinata, Kiba, les enfants, Itachi, Shisui et Sasuke étaient chez moi pour le week-end.

J'étais vraiment pâle. Je ne voulais vraiment pas inquiété tous le monde, surtout Kokuo et Hana.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autre et je demandai à Sasuke d'appelé Sakura pour qu'elle vienne me voir.

-Naruto, tu veux que je te fasse une tisane ? me demanda Hinata

-Si ça peux me permettre de ne plus me sentir nauséeux, je veux bien Hinata-chan. Merci

-Je t'en prie.

Hinata alla dans la cuisine me préparé ma tisane avec l'aide des enfants. Mon brun me prévint que Sakura était en route et qu'elle arrivait dans une quinzaine de minutes.

-Usuratonkachi, j'espère que tu n'as rien de grave. Je m'en voudrais vraiment si je suis la cause de ta maladie.

J'embrassai Sasuke sur la tempe et le sourit.

-Si c'était le cas, ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais déjà eu ses symptômes à chaque fois que tu me touche ?

-Cela ne m'empêche pas de penser que je serais peut-être pour quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que cela t'éloigne de moi.

-Arrête d'imaginer des trucs bizarres. Je suis sur que ce n'est qu'un truc pas très méchant comme la dernière fois et que je guérirai très vite.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre encore une fois.

J'embrassai tendrement mon brun

-Tiens, Naruto. Ta tisane

-Merci beaucoup, Hinata-chan. Merci les enfants d'avoir aidé maman à le préparé.

Hana et Kokuo se placèrent de chaque coté et me firent un câlin. Câlin que je leur rendis.

-Naruto, dis moi. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu te sentais nauséeux. Depuis combien de temps exactement ? me demanda Hinata

-Euh…..Je dirais depuis presque une semaine. De plus, il m'arrive d'avoir des maux de têtes durant la journée. Mais c'est vraiment le matin que je ne supporte pas. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et il m'est déjà arrivé de rendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je regardais Hinata qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose puis elle me serra les mains

-Naruto, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre vraiment insensé mais il se pourrait que tu sois, comment dire,…..enceinte ?

Je restai stupéfait par ce que Hinata venait de me dire. Moi ? Enceinte ? C'était insensé et ridicule. Jamais dans toute l'histoire, il n'y a eu des hommes qui tombent enceintes. Elle disait ça pour me charrier.

Mais le sérieux qu'elle avait dans son regard m'indiquait clairement qu'elle ne se moquait pas de moi.

-Non…impossible….. Je suis un homme ! Je ne peux pas enfanter. Il faudrait que j'aie un utérus à la place d'une queue. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Excuse-moi, Naruto-kun. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Pardon.

Je regardais la mère de mes filleules et la serra dans mes bras.

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à régir de cette manière. Ce n'était qu'une suggestion de ta part. Pardon de mettre emporté.

Hinata me rendit mon étreinte puis elle me dit

-Ce n'est rien, Naruto-kun. Mais si effectivement c'est cela, il sera magnifique. Et vus comment vous êtes avec Hana et Kokuo, il aura beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme parents.

Je ne dis rien mais je m'imaginais un instant que peut-être j'attendais l'enfant de Sasuke et que c'était tout ce qu'il nous manquait pour être enfin heureux. Mais ma logique me ramena à la réalité

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura arriva mais avant qu'elle vienne me voir, je vis Hinata lui parler. J'espérais qu'elle ne lui avait pas mis dans la tête cette idée que j'étais peut-être enceinte.

Toute les deux me fixaient puis je vis Sakura se diriger vers moi.

-Naruto, ce sont les mêmes symptômes que la dernière fois ?

-Oui, les même mais en plus fort en dirait.

-Bon je vais te faire les mêmes examens que la dernière fois. Je te ferais une prise de sang en plus. Je ne l'avais pas fait la dernière fois.

-Ok

-Tu as saigné également ou pas ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Sasuke était juste derrière moi et il avait, bien sur, entendus la question de Sakura. Je m'apprêtai à répondre lorsque Sasuke me retourna brutalement.

-Tu as saigné la dernière fois ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et si c'était grave ? Et si je t'avais fait quelque chose ?

J'entendais ce que Sasuke me disait mais j'étais incapable de répondre tout ce que je savais c'était que j'allais sombrer dans les pommes. Je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je me réveillai, Kokuo et Hana étaient avec moi dans mon lit. Hinata et Sakura étaient là également.

-Où est Sasuke ?

-Il est dans la salle d'entraînement. Itachi est en train de le calmer. Les enfants se sont mis à pleuré lorsque tu t'es évanouis. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire sur Sasuke qu'il était méchant parce qu'il t'avait fait mal.

-Nous avons essayé de leur expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais cela à touché Sasuke que les enfants lui disent ça. Il a essayé de te prendre dans ses bras mais les enfants le lui ont interdis.

-C'est Shisui et Kiba qui t'ont porté jusqu'à ta chambre. Hinata et moi-même nous avons pris les enfants et Itachi est partit s'occuper de son frère.

Je me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Je leurs caressai la tête avec un air peiné.

-J'espère que Sasuke va bien. Sakura, tu peux aller le cherché s'il te plait ?

-Et s'il ne souhaite pas venir ?

-Dit lui bien que si il ne ramène pas ses fesses ici, les enfants auront eu raison de lui dire qu'il ma fait du mal.

-D'accord. Je lui dirais.

Sakura sortit de ma chambre et je regardai Hinata

-Tu crois qu'il est fâché après moi ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il l'est contre lui-même. Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu avais saigné la dernière fois.

-Oui, mais je ne saignais plus après deux jours. Je me disais que ce n'était pas grave et que je n'avais pas à lui dire.

-Et bien tu vois que tu as eu tort. Tu sais que Sasuke t'aime. Tout ce qui te touche le concerne également. Il t'a déjà perdu une fois et cela à durée sept ans. Tu devrais comprendre.

-Oui, j'aurais dû lui en parler. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur la prochaine fois.

J'entendis toquer à la porte et j'autorisai la personne à entrée. Sasuke entra dans la pièce mais resta près de la porte.

-Sasu… Je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dis. Je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort. Mais je persiste à croire que ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Nous ne l'avons pas fais pendant ma convalescence donc tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal par rapport à ça.

-Oui….Mais si

-Il n'y a pas de mais si qui tienne. Ce n'est de ta faute un point c'est tout. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour les enfants. Ils t'ont dit ses choses parce qu'ils ont surement eux peur lorsque tu t'es mis en colère après moi. Ils nous ont jamais vus se disputés et je crois que c'est ça qui à fait qu'ils ont eu peur.

-Hn

Je tendis ma main vers Sasuke, l'invitant à s'approcher de moi. Hinata céda sa place à Sasuke et il s'installa près de moi.

-Pardon de mettre emporté. Encore plus devant les enfants. J'ai juste eu peur que j'ai pu sans le vouloir te faire du mal. Mais si cela devait t'arriver de nouveau, je t'en pris ne me le cache pas, d'accord ?

-Je te promets de ne rien te cacher dans l'avenir. Pardon encore de te l'avoir caché. Je t'aime, Sasuke.

-Je t'aime aussi, Naruto

Mon brun m'embrassa passionnément et cela réveilla les enfants.

-Parrain Naru, tu va mieux ? Me demanda Hana un peu endormis

-Oui, je vais bien ma chérie.

Celle-ci se leva et regarda son autre parrain

-Parrain Sasu, tu ne doit plus faire de mal à parrain Naru. Ce n'était pas gentil ce que tu lui à fait tout à l'heure le réprimanda Kokuo qui se leva a son tour.

-Je vous promets les enfants. Et je m'excuse de mettre fâché après parrain Naru alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Vous avez dû avoir peur de me voir comme ça.

Tous les deux hochèrent leur tête. Puis après quelque instant, ils firent un câlin à leur parrain Sasu.

-Bon, Naruto, je t'appellerais pour les résultats de tes examens sanguins. Alors comme la dernière fois, pas de folie mais beaucoup de repos ok ?

-Oui, Sakura-chan.

-Bon, moi je vais rentrée, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Je vous dits à bientôt. J'espère que la prochaine fois que je te verrai, ce sera pour allé boire une bière et non pas pour t'ausculter.

-Oui, oui. Promis. Attention à toi sur le chemin de retour.

Sakura sortit de la chambre suivis des enfants et d'Hinata. Sasuke s'installa à coté de moi et je me blottis dans ses bras. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis aussitôt.

Nous fûmes réveillés par Itachi qui nous disait que le repas était prêt. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la cuisine et nous mangeâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Trois semaines plus tard, Sakura m'appela pour me donner en personne les résultats de mon analyse sanguine.

Ce qu'elle me dit ce matin là me choqua. Je devais surement rêver. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas être enceinte.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Sakura me fit une échographie et je pouvais voir à travers le moniteur qu'effectivement j'attendais un bébé

-Tu es à une semaine et demie de grossesse. Félicitation. Vous allez être parents Sasuke et toi.

Certes j'étais heureux de cette nouvelle mais j'étais également paniqué. Je ne savais pas comment mon entourage allait réagir et j'avais vraiment la trouille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto. Tout va bien se passé. Je m'occuperai personnellement de ta grossesse et personne d'autre dans le service ne sera au courant de ton état. Et si tu le souhaite, tu pourras accoucher chez toi.

-Merci beaucoup, Sakura-chan. Pour tous ce que tu fais pour moi. Merci.

-Ce n'est rien voyons, n'oublie pas que je fais partit de la famille. Bon, maintenant tu rentre et tu en parle à Sasuke. Et si il n'est pas convaincue, montre lui cette photo.

Sakura me tendis l'échographie de notre enfant et tout en la regardant je ne pouvais qu'être heureux.

Je me rendis directement chez moi, essayant de trouver les mots pour l'annoncer à Sasuke. Je l'avais déjà envoyé un message le demandant de me rejoindre chez moi dès qu'il aurait finit à l'entreprise le précisant que c'était assez urgent.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire que c'était urgent puisqu'une demie heure plus tard, il arriva chez moi.

Je n'arrêtais pas de faire les cents pas dans le salon et lorsqu'il y pénétra je me figeai sur place.

Sasuke s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte puis pris une profonde respiration

-Si je t'ai fais venir ici, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Mais je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer sans que tu ne te moque de moi

-Je ne ferais pas ce que tu dis. Maintenant je veux savoir ce que tu as à me dire.

Je sortis de la poche de ma veste, l'échographie que Sakura m'avait donnée et la tendis à Sasuke

Sasuke la pris puis la regarda un long moment. Après cela, il me regarda assez longtemps avant de replonger son regard sur la photographie.

-C'est ce que je crois que c'est ?

-C'est-à-dire ? Tu pourrais préciser ?

-Tu….tu vas être père, c'est ça ?...Qui est elle ? Depuis combien de temps dure votre histoire ? Tu étais avec elle avant ou après nos fiançailles ? Tu t'es vraiment foutue de ma gueule.

J'étais horrifié. Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça. Je n'aurais jamais pus imaginer que l'homme que j'aime m'aurais cru capable de coucher avec une autre personne et le tromper.

-Tu dois être heureux. Tu vas enfin avoir les enfants que tu désirs. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale putain

Sasuke s'étala par terre après que je lui donnai un coup de poing.

-Si c'est ce que tu pense de moi, je te prierai de sortir de chez moi. Je ne te retiens pas.

Je ne le vis pas partir mais j'entendis clairement lorsqu'il claqua la porte d'entrée. Je m'effondrai sur place. Je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps posant mes mains sur mon ventre.

-Mon bébé, je te promets de te donné l'amour que j'ai. Je te promets que tu ne manqueras jamais de rien, même si ton père ta rejeter. Je le jure sur ma vie.

J'appelai Sakura après mettre calmé afin qu'elle puisse me rejoindre chez moi après son travail. Lors-qu'enfin elle arriva, je fondis en larme dans ses bras et lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé avec Sasuke.

Elle entra dans une colère noir et commençais à l'appeler pour le traiter de tous les noms. Je l'en empêcha lui disant qu'elle aggravera surement la situation.

-Naru, je suis vraiment désolée qu'il l'a pris comme ça. Mais c'est vraiment un crétin fini.

-Voila à quoi ça ma servis de lui avoir dit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je saurais très bien m'occuper de mon fils ou ma fille sans lui. Sakura, promet moi que tu n'iras pas le voir. Si il veut croire que je l'ai trompé, libre à lui. Jamais il n'aura cette enfant.

-Naru, tu te feras plus de mal que de bien en faisant cela. Il saura que c'est son enfant.

-Mais, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Lorsqu'il le saura, il sera déjà trop tard. Il n'avait pas à m'accuser comme ça. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai de ne m'avoir fait si peu confiance. Et si il s'envoie en l'air avec d'autre, ben qu'il le fasse. Je n'aurais rien à me reprocher.

-Tu devrais te calmer Naru, ce n'est, ni bon pour toi, ni pour le bébé. De plus, je n'ai pas réussit à trouver la chose qui à fait que tu te retrouve enceinte. Mais je vais continuer à chercher. Bon je vais rentrée. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, d'accord ?

-Oui, je ne ferais rien qui risquerait de mettre en danger mon enfant. Merci encore pour tout, Sakura-chan. Je t'aime tu sais ?

-Je le sais Naruto. Je le sais. Prend soin de toi et du bébé. Je viendrai te voir en fin de semaine. Alors ne te ménage pas trop ici ou au travail ok ?

J'hochais la tête et ma sœur de cœur partit. Je regardais nos photos de famille et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes larmes de couler.

-Putain, on plus j'ai cette réunion avec eux lui demain pour le projet de Zabuza et Haku. Tant pis, je vais rester professionnel. Et il a intérêt à l'être également.

Après cette réflexion, je pris une douche, mangeai et j'allai me coucher. Je caressais mon ventre en pensant fort à mon bébé.

-Bonne nuit mon bébé. Papa t'aime très, très fort.

Sur ses paroles je m'endormis. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait là bas, je ne me serais surement pas lever.

Le lendemain arriva, je me préparai pour la journée. Je devais passer d'abord au bureau pour récupérer le dossier concernant le projet de Zabuza et Haku laisser également les directives du jour avant de me rendre au rendez-vous.

Grâce aux médicaments que Sakura m'avait donnée la veille, je n'avais pas eu de maux de tête ou de nausées trop fortes. J'en étais soulagé. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me justifié si il m'arrivait de vomir en plein milieu de la réunion.

Je m'étais préparé mentalement à l'affronter et lui faire face. Peut importe ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire la veille. Je m'en contre fichait. Pourtant, même si j'avais dit ça en partant de chez moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de stresser comme un malade en approchant de la société.

-Papa, maman, Jyraia, Tsunade, donné moi le courage de lui faire face me disais-je en regardant vers le ciel.

Puis j'entrai dans le bâtiment. En entrant dans la salle de conférence, Itachi et Sasuke étaient déjà présent. Il ne manquait plus que Zabuza et Haku.

Je saluais Itachi et ignorai Sasuke. Voyant cela, Itachi s'approcha de moi

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? Sasuke est revenu de très mauvaise humeur hier et il n'a adressé la parole à personne.

-Ah ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? Je pensais qu'il aurait accourus dans tes jambes pour tout te raconter et pleurnicher comme un gamin.

Cela étonna Itachi de me voir comme ça et encore plus de m'entendre parler comme ça de son frère.

-Non, effectivement il ne m'a rien dit. Par contre, il est revenu à son attitude normale après que Sakura soit passé le voir.

Je me retournais vivement vers Itachi, les yeux écarquillés

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Sakura est passé le voir ? Non, non, non….. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne ferait pas ça… Je ne veux pas… Il avait qu'à me faire confiance… Il n'avait pas à tirer des conclusions hâtives…. Il n'avait pas à m'accuser de l'avoir tromper….. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais de nous avoir rejetés….. Je ne peux pas rester, Itachi-nii…. Il faut que je parte… Et en ce qui concerner le projet de Zabuza et Haku, j'ai apporté quelque modification et si ils sont d'accord avec ce que j'y ai mis, ils auront mon feu vert.

Je voyais clairement qu'Itachi ne comprenais vraiment rien à la situation. Mais il fallait absolument que je parte. Je ne pouvais pas rester, ce serait trop facile pour lui de venir s'excuser après toute les horreurs qu'il m'avait balancé la veille.

-Naruto… comment ça, l'avoir trompé ? Sasuke tu m'explique ? demanda Itachi

Sasuke avait surement anticipé mes mouvements car il m'attrapa le poignet avant que je ne m'éloigne d'Itachi

-Naruto….

-LÂCHE MOI, TEME. JE NE VEUX RIEN AVOIR AVEC TOI. TU N AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA. PAS APRES TOUT CE QUI C EST PASSE HIER.

-Écoute…

-NON, JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR. TA CHANGER D AVIS PARCE QUE SAKURA TE LA DIT ? HEIN ? TU CROIS QUOI ? TU CROIS QUE CA ETE FACILE POUR MOI DE L APPRENDRE ? APPRENDRE QUE CE GENRE DE CHOSE M ARRIVAIS ALORS QUE CELA N AVAIT JAMAIS EXISTER AVANT ? DES QUE JE L AI SU, J AI ESSAYER DE TROUVER LES MOTS POUR TE FAIRE COMPRENDRE. C EST TOI-MÊME QUI M A DIT QUE JE NE DEVAIS PLUS RIEN TE CACHER. J AVAIS PENSER QUE TU AVAIS L ESPRIT ASSEZ LARGE POUR, ÉVENTUELLEMENT, PENSER A CETTE CHOSE LORSQUE JE TE L AI MONTER. MAIS JAMAIS, OH GRAND JAMAIS, JE N AURAIS IMAGINER QUE TU PENSERAIS QUE JE T AURAIS TROMPER.

-Arrête de t'énerver, ce n'est pas bon pour toi dans ton état

Cette phrase m énerva plus qu'autre chose et je lui balançais ma sacoche qu'il évita de justesse

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE UCHIHA, TU M ENTENDS ? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Quelque chose attira mon attention et lorsque je la vis, j'enlevais de mon doigt sa bague de fiançailles et lui balança à la figure.

-Je ne veux pas me marier avec une personne qui à si peu confiance en son partenaire. Moi qui croyais que nos sept années de séparation avaient renforcés ce lien qui nous unis. Tout ça, ce n'était que du vent. Tch…..Tu as surement eu des aventures d'un soir durant mon absence, vu que tu es insatiable au lit. Et ne prend pas cet air là avec moi…..De nous deux, je dois surement être celui qui à été trompé.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à me rejoindre mais Itachi l'en empêcha. Il ramassa ma sacoche puis me la posa sur la table.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Itachi-nii. Pour les prochaines réunions, je vous enverrais Konohamaru et Moegi et Kakashi. EUX au moins sont des personnes dignes de confiance.

-Quand à toi, connard, tu te démerde pour expliquer ça à Hana et Kokuo. Je ne veux pas de toi avec nous et je ne viendrai pas non plus avec vous si tu es là. Et ça, même si c'est à leur demande.

Après avoir récupéré ma sacoche, je sortis de l'entreprise et je rentrais directement chez moi. J'appelai entre temps Konohamaru pour le prévenir de mon absence mais que je continuai de suivre les dossiers en cours chez moi.

J'étais toujours en colère lorsque j'arrivais chez moi mais peu à peu ma colère se changea en tristesse et regret. Je n'avais laissé aucune chance à Sasuke pour s'expliquer. Bien que la colère et la panique me fis dire ses choses, je n'en pensais pas vraiment pour certaines.

J'aurais dû réfléchir calmement avant d'avoir balancé tout ça à la figure de Sasuke. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Il fallait que j'aille de l'avant, pour mon bien et celui de mon bébé.

Je m'installai sur mon bureau et commença à travailler sur les différents dossiers en cours de l'entreprise. Je ne me rendis pas compte que la nuit était tombée tellement absorbé par mon travail.

C'est mon estomac qui me sortit de là et je laissai les différents dossiers pour le lendemain.

Je fus étonné de voir qu'il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine et qu'une bonne odeur s'en échappa.

Je ne fus pas étonné de le voir là à faire la cuisine. J'étais vraiment trop affamé et fatigué pour me chamaillé avec lui. Je m'installai simplement à table et attendis qu'il se joigne à moi. Le diner se passa dans le silence. Seule le bruit de nos couverts résonnait dans la pièce.

Après avoir débarrassé et laver les couverts, je m'installai dans le salon en attendant qu'il revienne avec les tasses de thé. Là aussi, le silence régnait seule le bruit de notre breuvage résonnait dans la pièce.

Lorsque nous finîmes notre thé, je me levai et attendis près de l'étang que Sasuke finisse dans la cuisine. Le ciel était dégagé et la lune se reflétait dans l'étang. Je sentis son souffle sur moi et cela me fis frissonner.

Regardant le reflet de la lune, je posais mes mains sur mon ventre puis le dit

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu peux partir. Je suis trop fatigué pour me disputé avec toi.

Je me retournai pour le regarder dans les yeux et continua

-Je te remercie pour ce repas. C'était vraiment délicieux. Mais ce sera la dernière fois que tu entreras chez moi. Dorénavant, tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette demeure. Et si tu persiste à venir ici, je ferais en sorte de tout changer les serrures et les codes.

Sasuke continuai de me regarder puis il s'agenouilla, il releva mon t-shirt laissant apparaitre mon ventre et y colla son visage. Je ne réagissais pas tout de suite, il a fallut que je sente ses lèvres se posés sur mon ventre pour que je commence à me débattre

-Je veux avoir cette enfant, Kitsune.

Je me débattais encore plus pour me sortir de son emprise mais il m'étreignait d'avantage.

-Je sais pertinemment que je me suis comporté comme le pire de tous les connards de la terre. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour t'avoir accusé de m'avoir trompé. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour avoir douter de ton amour pour moi. Et je pense vraiment ne pas mériter une seconde chance, mais je te demande quand même de me l'accorder.

J'arrêtais de me débattre et après l'avoir fait comprendre que je l'écouterai, Sasuke me bilera de son étreinte. Il me prit par la main et m'installa sur le canapé-lit qu'il avait préparé. Celui-ci s'adossa au sommier du lit et m'invita à m'installer entre ses jambes.

Je soupirais mais je finis par m'y installé. Celui-ci rabattit la couverture sur nous afin de nous tenir au chaud.

-Écoute. Je sais que tu as toujours voulus avoir tes propres enfants tout comme moi. Et étant donné que nous sommes des hommes, il était impossible que nous puissions en avoir. J'ai pris peur quand tu m'as montré l'échographie. Je me suis dit alors que tu n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, que tu avais finalement craqué et que tu avais engrossé une femme pour en avoir.

-…

-Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Et au lieu de réfléchir calmement à cette situation, j'ai fais ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide à faire. Je me suis mis en colère et je t'ai dit toute ses choses que je ne pensais pas. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter, je refusais de l'accepter. Mon esprit et tout mon corps rejetaient le fait que je t'avais perdu. C'était trop dur pour moi. J'avais supporté sept longues années sans toi à mes cotés et avec ça, je venais à nouveau de te perdre.

J'enlaçai fortement mon ventre. Je n'avais pas pensé que c'était se que Sasuke avait ressentis. Puis, je sentis ses mains se posés sur les miennes. Il desserra mon étreinte et posa mes mains et les siennes sur mon ventre et le caressa.

-Après ça, je suis allé directement à l'entreprise pour essayer de me changer les idées. Je n'avais pas prévus que Hinata et les enfants passeraient me voir. Il ne fallait pas que je les inquiète et j'ai essaye de faire bonne figure. Les enfants ne virent rien par contre Hinata, elle, savait que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude. Elle demanda à Itachi de s'occuper un peu des enfants et elle commença à me parler. Elle savait que je n'allais pas bien à cause de toi. Je n'ai fait que de l'écouter. Mais avant de partir, elle m'avait suggéré que peut être tu attendais notre enfant.

-J'avais souris et lui avait répondus que cela était impossible. Malgré tout, elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas à exclure. Vu les symptômes que tu lui avais décrit, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle attendait les faux-jumeaux. Et étant donné que tu avais saigné la première fois que tu as eu les symptômes, peut-être qu'à ce moment là, tu avais fait une fausse couche. Elle m'avait dit aussi qu'il fallait que j'y réfléchisse à cette possible éventualité.

-Je me suis mis à douter, à espéré que peut-être c'était vrai. Mais ma logique me ramenait sans cesse à la réalité. Jusqu'à ce que Sakura vienne me gueuler dessus en me traitant de tous les noms, me menaçant de me faire subir mille et une souffrance pour t'avoir fait du mal mais surtout en me montrant les preuves tangibles que tu attendais bien notre enfant. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'allais être père et je vous ai rejeté tous les deux. Sakura m'a fait la morale mais elle m'a aussi encouragée à te parler afin de régler ce problème qui n'en est pas un.

J'étais pris de spasme. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Je te demande pardon pour vous avoir rejeté. Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance de me racheter auprès de toi et de notre enfant. Je promets de toujours être à vos cotés quoi qu'il arrivera dans le futur. Je veux faire de toi mon époux, je veux avoir cette enfant, je veux que nous l'élevions ensemble, je veux fonder cette famille avec toi. Alors, s'il te plait, Kitsune, accepte-moi de nouveau. Je vous veux tous les deux dans ma vie.

Je me retournai vers Sasuke alors qu'il me remettait ma bague de fiançailles.

-Ne nous fait plus jamais ça, Teme. Je ne le supporterais pas

-Je te promets, Kitsune.

J'embrassai passionnément Sasuke. Cependant, je m'endormis aussitôt. Trop fatigué par tous ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais plus rien à craindre car mon amour sera toujours là avec nous. Nous ne serons pas seuls.

* * *

Et voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Comme je l'avais dit au début, je n'étais pas sur que ce chapitre soit la fin de ma fiction. Que cela dépendrait de ce que mon esprit m'aurait pondu. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas le dernier.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier pour cette fiction. J'espère que je réussirai à le terminer. Je pense qu'il sera peut-être le chapitre le plus cour de tous (enfin on verra bien ce que je vais pondre).

Donc, reviewé moi, si ça vous dit. Sinon, je ne vous force pas.

Je vous fais de gros bisous ensoleillé de Tahiti (même si en ce moment il fait plutôt frais et qu'il flotte beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup et c'est chiant pour le linge.)

A bientôt. Nana.

* * *

_réponse à la review de guess (Hinarii):_

_\- alors pour la danse, c'est le orideck et ça c'est propager comme une trainer de poudre sur Tahiti et les iles._

_-pour les lieux, je ne sais pas trop. vu que je n'habite pas Papeete, mais je dirais le parc Bougainville pour les battles, le mac do Papeete, le parc coté mer pas loin de la place toata, les cinéma (liberty, concorde et Hollywood en ville) et le majestic à coté du siège de la CPS._

_\- Tahiti nui, commune de Papara quartier lucky (beaucoup de mes amis en peur de ce quartier à cause des leaders qui sont à l'entrée du quartier lol)_

_-je m'appelle Maire, si tu avais regarder mon profil et j'ai une fille qui s'appelle hinata (oui, oui, comme hinata de Naruto. dis merci à son père de l'avoir appelé comme ça ma petite chinoise que j'aime plus que tout)_

_-et oui, je confirme que le pua roti firifiri le week end c'est le top. et faut pas aussi oublier le poisson cuit à l'eau avec du mitihue, du fafaru et du taro, accompagner du poisson cru au lait de coco et du poe le dimanche matin avant d'allé à la messe c'est le meilleur._

_Merci pour ta review. je ne sais pas si je vais faire aussi du yuri vu que pour l'instant je suis accros au yaoi surtout le pairring sasunaru/narusasu. donc, je te souhaite un bon dimanche (ben oui, en est dimanche la) et je te fais de gros bisous ensolleillé de notre ile LOL_


End file.
